Setting Sun
by MTrenchRox
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New Beginning. The few remaining demi-gods in Camp are fighting monster attacks while Annabeth, Thalia and Conner Stoll go to Alaska, land beyond the Gods, to save Percy, Nico and the Gods themselves. With time running out until the supposed 'end of the world', Cass makes her own deal to save the Gods and herself.
1. Prologue

Setting Sun

Prologue

Annabeth was the first one to shed her black attire. She had wore it reluctantly anyway. She hated the whole idea of mourning, when she knew that they should have left on a rescue quest immediately. Of course she understood that the mourning was partly for those who had perished in the second Titan war, as they never had time for a proper burning, but, every though she had lost many of her siblings, she kept her mind on her mission. Thalia, of course, with no loved ones having passed but a few Hunters that she hadn't known very well, was with her, eager to get going and finish the war, getting Percy and Nico and the Gods, and, as she put it, "Killing Kronos for good this time, 'cause we obviously didn't do a very good job."

Cass had worn her black for the week, not singing or writing for the duration of it in respect for her two brothers. Their bows now hung above their guitars, in a memorial to them. Cass, of course, wanted to find Nico, and the Gods, as well as Percy, but she seemed a little less enthusiastic then Annabeth and Thalia. She had been a little shaken up by the war, and Tartarus.

Chiron hadn't donned any black, he never did. Annabeth guess it was because he could never really be sad for every demi-god that perished under his watch. There would be too many. Annabeth thought that being immortal would be quiet depressing. By the time the week was up, most demi-gods were itching to get back out and fight. The funeral pyres had burnt out, and no one had re-lit them, as all the bodys were now ashes and all souls were now in the underworld, a place now free of war.

Lord Hades and Lady Hestia were at camp a lot, talking with Chiron. They tried to be discreet, but everyone knew that they were talking about the rescue mission that had to happen. Every demi-god knew that three was the number for quests, and every half-blood was wanting to be on the quest to bring peace, to be the ones to rescue their parents and show them that they were just as god as the so-called heroes of Olympus. They knew that their chances were slim, and that the three most likely to be picked were Cass, Thalia and Annabeth, for their part in the last quest, but the still kept their fingers crossed, hoping that the fates would let them be happy for once, and maybe, just maybe, get what they want.

Annabeth and Thalia had visited them Big House every day, to the infirmary, and went behind a soft, white curtain. There, on a soft, plush bed, was Percy's body. He was pale as ever, and his eyes had not been opened, by Thalia's request. No one questioned her. His body was surprisingly heavy, for not having anything in it. Annabeth had made an attempt to comb his hair, gently, as if she could hurt him if she brushed to hard. Some parts were so matted and tangled in with his blood, that she had to leave them for when it was safe to wash the body. Annabeth and Thalia were the only ones who went behind the curtain. Cass refused to, as did Grover, and everyone else was forbidden. Chiron thought it would be disrespectful to have half of camp come in and stare at an empty body, when Percy was still out there somewhere. Cass and her three brothers, Brian, Matt and Josh, had been busy in the infirmary, but Cass had gone no where near the curtain. In fact, she even refused to care for any demi-god in a cot near it. Her brothers worried about her, wondering just what exactly Cass had seen or heard down in Tartarus.

The Gods remaining consulted with Rachel, who gave them as much information as her inner eyes could see, but everything was cloudy. "It's like Kronos is slowing everyone's power, too," she had told Cass later on, consulting her because her father was currently, well, unavailable. "Everything is slowed down and blurred, like he doesn't want me to see anything. It's so frustrating."

Hades had been investigating, questioning Tartarus to find out how the monsters got up. Tartarus, though under Hades rule, did not usually follow, and Hades never argued because of how powerful Tartarus was. But the god of the most dangerous pit in the universe had no idea. Kronos had blocked his ideas from him, something that, for most Titans and Gods, was impossible.

Cass hadn't talked much, not to anyone. Maybe she was upset, or maybe she was worried. No one pressed her much. Everyone was silent for a while, after they'd lost someone. No one forced her to do anything. Half-bloods were understanding like that. They had all lost someone once in their life. They all had deaths they regretted. Annabeth was the only one who worried about her, though, because when she wasn't working at the infirmary, she was in bed. She was not the type of person to be in bed. Cass was the person who would teach archery, or go for a swim no matter the weather, or show new demi-gods around camp. Not the type of person who slept for more then half the day.

But really, Annabeth had no time to be worried about Cass, or anyone. She had time, really, only for one thing, and that was for finding out where the gods were, because once she knew, they could start looking. She knew they weren't in Tartarus, thanks to Lord Hades, even though it seemed like the obvious place. Annabeth had only one other spot that was possible. Alaska. The land beyond the Gods. Where their powers were useless. It worked out perfectly to the Time Lord, because rules and restrictions were not for Titans. Only for Gods. Alaska. Annabeth had never been there, and really, she had no intention to. It would be cold. And dangerous. And terrifying. All things piling up on the con list of Alaska. But Percy was on the pro side, and that was the most important reason. Followed by the Gods and Nico. So Alaska it was. She hadn't shown anyone her findings yet, but she would an nonce them to Chiron, and Hades, and Hestia and the minor Gods soon. Once she had more evidence and information, she would tell them. And then they could go one the quest.

Annabeth wanted to go on this quest. Out of all the ones she had done, this one would mean the most. She remembered once telling Percy that he was so lucky to go on a quest. To test his powers. But maybe, quests weren't the best things. You lost people. You lost yourself. Maybe quests weren't such good things after all. Maybe it was better to be naïve and never know what it's like to fight or lose someone. Maybe being a demi-god wasn't so good either. Sometimes she wondered that, if she and Percy had met it they would mortals, what their relationship would be like. Would they go to Starbucks like those young couples she saw when she was on quests? Would they go to movies and not have to worry about attacks, and not have to worry about saving the world? Would they have a normal, happy life, and not have to live with the world on their shoulders, never having anyone rely on them for something big? It would be nice, and Annabeth knew that. But being the child of a God was something special, too, and children of Gods had responsibilities. So Annabeth never spoke aloud of her thoughts. Because she knew that they were impossible. And the impossible was something that she could never change. No matter how much she wanted to.

**So, here's the prologue for Setting Sun. It's a bit short, but all other chappies will be about three thousand each so they'll make up for it. I'm hoping that this one will be longer then A Whole New Beginning, but you never know. I hope you like it, please review, and give me your comments and complaints, if any. I'd love to hear from you. Yes, you, I'm talking to you. I hope your laughing as you read this, 'cause that is my goal. And maybe make you cry, but only when something sad happens. So review, for Gods sakes, and maybe I'll mention you. Maybe. It only takes a minute to review, so do it, 'cause it's good for you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Don't touch my **_**Seaweed Brain, number1percyjacksonannabethf an, Percy-Pottergirl, AundreaCarraway **_**for their reviews on the prologue, and I hope they all continue reading my work.**

Setting Sun

Chapter 1

Annabeth was almost bursting with excitement. Chiron had booked her time with the temporary Olympian council to present her information and get permission for the quest. She knew the minor Gods would allow the quest. They needed the Gods back too, and Annabeth knew that without their parents, another war would be impossible to win. They had won the last one on luck, mostly.

She knew that they needed to get going. Already, monsters had begun attacking Camp Half-Blood, and the few demi-gods of good health were fighting them of to the best of their ability. The only problem was, there were only twenty of them who were able to do it. And Cass wasn't able to help at all.

Cass had barely left her bed in four days. Her brothers were worried. Demi-Gods didn't get sick. They just didn't. Especially demi-gods children of Apollo. It just didn't happen. Maybe it was the godly DNA in their blood, or maybe it was because the gods were always looking out for them in discreet ways. Either way, demi-gods only got sick from deadly, strange, Greek demi-god type diseases, never the common cold, or the flu, so they knew it had to be something bad.

Only problem was, they had no idea how to find out. With their father gone, it was difficult to diagnose her. Even though Apollo was the God of medicine, children of Apollo knew mostly how to heal sword wounds, or how to treat severed limbs. Diseases were foreign to them, and most of them were cured by their father, so Cass's problem was a mystery to them.

Of course, Cass was still Cass, and now, after two weeks of mourning, she was back to her normal, cheerful self. She wrote her lyrics and played guitar in her bed in Apollo cabin, and she still cracked jokes with her brothers when they stopped by in between training and lessons to see her.

They had talked to Chiron, who had said he feared about what was happening. He knew, of course, but wouldn't tell them. "Not yet," he said whenever they asked. "Give it a few days, then IM Asclepius. He'll know what to do."

Asclepius had come and gone, but he hadn't spoken to Cass only to Chiron. And after a few more days, the centaur had gone to see Cass. "How are you feeling?" he had greeted, and Cass had scowled at him. Too many people had started conversations with her like that. It made her feel weak.

"I'm fine," she replied coolly.

"Your brothers and I are thinking about moving you the infirmary. Maybe you can spend a couple of nights there," suggested Chiron, thinking of ways to break the news to her gently. He hoped he didn't sound to obvious, but Cass was a smart girl.

"But I'm fine," insisted Cass, eying him warily, her gaze making Chiron want to break down and tell her everything. "Really."

Chiron searched his brain for something to say. "Oh, no, no, I'm sure you are. But, just for precaution, how about you stay over at the infirmary for a while. You can have the bad with the nice view."

Cass tilted her head to the side and smiled. Chiron could see a large bandage covering most of her collar bone, and a long scar snaking down the side of her face. "You don't need to bribe me, Chiron. If you think it's a good idea, I'll go. I know this had been weird." Cass fingered her camouflage hat. She hadn't let it leave her sight.

Chiron sighed. Should he tell her? He decided not to. Let her brother tell her when he comes, Chiron decided. "Yes. Odd. You're brothers would be able to do a better check up in the infirmary."

Cass moved to the infirmary, and within the day, all of camp was aware of her condition. There were many rumors of poison, and of illnesses transferred to her by being near Kronos. No one but the Gods, Chiron and Asclepius knew the truth about Cass. And it was much, much worse. Leukemia.

Leukemia was a type of cancer in the blood or bone marrow. There were two main types, Acute and Chronic. Cass had Acute leukemia, which is characterized by rapid increase in the number of immature blood cells. It as the type that her mother had had, and although it was not usually hereditary, mixed with the godly DNA, her cells were transferred differently. Acute forms of leukemia were the most common forms of leukemia in children. Chiron knew that the cause of her sudden show of symptoms were most likely from her father having been captured. His power, where ever he was, no longer reached her, so his treatment no longer had any effect on her. And the worst part was, once Cass knew of her condition, Apollo, or any other Gods, could no longer treat her directly. It was against ancient laws for Gods to help their children directly once the child knew that the Gods or Goddess was doing it. But Chiron knew he would have to tell her soon. Or maybe it would be too late.

Athena's eyes were closed. When the Goddess tried to open them, she found herself staring at a cloth mere millimeters from her eyes, keeping her from seeing where she was. When she tried to move her hands and feet, she found that they had been bound. Only one substance she knew of had the power to restrain a God or Goddess. Chaos. It was a substance found only in Chaos's realm, known as the void. Athena wondered how Kronos had got it.

Eventually, the gray-eyed Goddess gave up her attempts to free herself. She knew that wasting her energy was a bad thing, and that it was pointless anyway. No one could escape Chaos. Instead, the Goddess let her mind wander over to the girl who had been following Kronos around. Athena had recognized her from the screen on Olympus, when she had been talking to the young son of Hades. She had seemed so good, so pure, that then the Goddess had felt guilty for what the council had done. But now it seemed that she had joined forces with her father again. Had she been lying? But Athena had noticed her eyes. They were much to gold to be natural. Much to gold for her to be half-mortal. Athena knew she must have been under some sort of spell, a trance of sorts. The Goddess frowned. It would be so much easier to think it she could see where she was. Then maybe her mind would stop wondering about it and let her focus on what was important.

She felt someone move beside her. "Who's there?" she hissed, preparing to move back of it was necessary. But, she realized, if someone wanted to do something to her, they would have done it already.

"Athena?" she heard someone ask, almost desperately, like they wanted to know they weren't alone.

Athena frowned. "Poseidon?"

"Where are we?" asked Poseidon, and Athena turned in the direction of her uncle.

"And how to you think I would know, Sea Scum?" Athena said angrily, turning away again. She heard Poseidon sigh, and immediately felt a little bad. But he had never reacted to her insults before. Or maybe he had. She had never noticed. "Sorry," she said, her mouth feeling soiled as she said it. Imagine, the great Goddess Athena, apologizing to Poseidon.

"How will we get out of this mess?" asked Poseidon, and Athena almost gasped out loud. Poseidon? Asking for her help? He had never done anything like it before, even though it was clear he should have. Of all the under sea battles he'd gone through, less then half of them had had a good battle strategy and the other half hadn't had one at all, and he had about the same amount of wisdom as she had in her big toe. But still, he seemed sincere, so she answered him truthfully. After all, lying would get them no where.

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are."

"Do you think they're alright?"

"Who?" asked Athena, wishing her uncle wouldn't be so vague.

"The demi-gods," said Poseidon harshly, and Athena could hear her uncle's love for his children, and for all children. "Our children. Fighting. In the damned underworld."

Athena bit her lip. She had never thought about that. "I don't know. And Apollo's child, too. That Cassandra girl. She won't last long. Not with her disease. Apollo's healing won't reach her from here, where ever here is. She's not going to make it."

Athena could tell Poseidon was nodding. "She was a nice girl. Sweet."

"Yes. Very eager. Even Dionysus seemed to like her."

"I can hear you," came a voice from a little ways away, and Athena almost laughed. She blushed. "Cass was a nice girl. I almost felt like I raised her," said Dionysus.

Athena nodded, surprised to hear such a loving tone in the young wine Gods voice. "Do you have any children at Camp?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, Pollux. His twin was killed during the labyrinth invasion. And twin girls. They came during the quest. They're ten."

Athena recalled reading something about the abnormality of twins, and how children of Dionysus were most likely to be twins. "Oh. Did you see them?"

"They were helping in the infirmary sat up in Persephone's garden during the war," answered Dionysus to Athena slowly, like it was difficult for him to form words. "They were quiet nervous, as would be expected. They'd only been at camp for a week, and then they were sent off to war."

"I'm sure they're fine," said Athena quickly. Her mind wandered over to her own children. She remembered Poseidon telling her about Sandy. The son of Hades had been quiet brave, she had to admit. She would have to thank him, if they ever got out.

"I wasn't worried," said Dionysus even faster then she had spoke, even thought there was a slight edge to his voice.

Athena was surprised to hear Zeus's voice. "Our children are strong. They will be fine."

"Yes," said Apollo from the corner. "But are they strong enough?"

Deep in the underworld, Nessus helped many souls onto his boat, and he took them across his river slowly, so that they could reach Elysium or the Iles of Blest. They all had on battle armor, or a Camp Half-blood T-shirt on. He was relieved when he didn't see Cass. He didn't usually speak to his passengers, but on one particular, he spoke up to a twenty something young man in an orange shirt who bore strange resemblance to Cass.

"Lad? Your name?" Nessus asked him quietly.

The man looked nervous, and his eyes darted around, hoping Nessus had been talking to someone else. He had good reason to be nervous, but he responded clearly and loudly to Nessus. "Carl Jones."

Nessus eyed the boy. He was tall, almost as tall as him, with light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. "You know a young lass 'o goes by the name Cass?"

Carl straightened up quickly. "She came through here? She's..."

Nessus chuckled and patted Carl on the back. "No, lad. I 'aven't seen 'er. I rescued 'er from Stheno few days back."

"Stheno? Oh Gods. She's my sister, sir."

Nessus looked out across the river. "I see. If she does 'appen to come across me again, anything you'd like me to tell 'er?"

Carl swallowed. "Tell her to be strong. That I'll see her soon."

Nessus nodded. "You're a good lad. You deserve Elysium."

"Thank you sir."

Nessus let his passengers off the boat, and slowly brought it back to the other side, where another group was waiting. Nessus hoped he wouldn't see Cass for a long time.

Stheno watched her newest toy as he walked in front of her. It was not a long walk to Kronos's newest base, and the boy was eager to get there. Stheno stifled a laugh. It was oh-so-easy to get those men and women to follow her. Her eyes burned brightly when she smiled. With a deep breath, she pointed to the young boy, whose name she'd not cared to get. The raven-haired boy turned to her eagerly.

"Yes?" he asked.

Stheno didn't say anything, but she only looked him in the eyes for one, two, three seconds. The boy turned back without a word and kept walking. She had to look her victims in the eyes every once and a while, or else the spell would fade, and they would become their normals selves again.

She looked at the boy. He was cute. It would be a shame to kill him. She hoped Kronos would spare him. It had been so long since she'd had company.


	3. Chapter 2

Setting Sun

Chapter 2

Annabeth stood nervously in front of the temporary Olympian council. It consisted of Eos,-Goddess of dawn, Helios-God of the Sun, and Asclepius- God of medicine, who were filling in for Lord Apollo; Selene- Goddess of the moon, and Hebe- Goddess of youth, filling in for Lady Artemis; Deimos- Personification of fear, Cratos- God of strength and power, Pallas- God of warfare and Phobos- God of phobias and fear in general, filled in for Ares; Triton- God of ships, prince of Atlantis filled in for Poseidon; Eros- God of love for Lady Aphrodite; Enyo- Goddess of war and peace keeping for lady Athena; Bia- Goddess of force for Hephaestus; Aeolus- God of winds, was there for Hermes; Ganymede- Cupbearer of the Olympians and Eileithyia- Goddess of childbirth, for Hera; Harmonia- Goddess of harmony took place for Lady Hestia, as Hestia was filling in for Demeter; Psyche- Goddess of compassion and lover of Eros, and Ariadne, wife of the wine god himself filled in for Dionysus; while Lord Hades used his power as one of the big three to be himself, and currently reign as King of the Gods.

The throne room was filled with all of the minor Gods and Goddess, and they had sort of crowded around the throne of the Gods they were supposed to represent. Of course, Annabeth was wasn't as nervous as she would be in front of the council, because 1) Zeus wasn't there to stare at her and make her feel uncomfortable, and 2) the minor gods looked just as nervous as she was. They were talking loudly, and Annabeth regretted instantly her decision to whistle and have them all look to her.

She felt her blush rise up her neck and settle on her already extremely rosy cheeks. "Normally, I would announce each name in respect," she said quietly. "But, umm, there are kinda a lot of you today, so I'm gonna skip that." Annabeth took a deep breath, and looked to the sheet of loose leaf lined paper and coughed. "Gods and Goddess of the Olympian council. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I come with information of the quest needed to retrieve the Gods, and important demi-gods from the Titan Lord of Time, Kronos."

Lady Hestia, sitting in Lady Demeter's throne, asked, "You know where they are, Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned to face Lady Hestia. "There are only two main places where it would be safe and possible for Lord Kronos to hide as much power as the Olympian Gods have. Those two places are Tartarus and Alaska. Lord Hades, by my request, checked with the God Tartarus. Kronos had not returned."

Enyo looked down at her hard, and Annabeth, for a moment, mistook her as her mother. _Whoa. She does make a good Athena,_ thought Annabeth. "So," said Enyo. "We go to Alaska?"

Annabeth looked down at her notes again, feeling twenty pairs of eyes on her as she looked for her points on Alaska. After finding them, she looked up at Lord Hades, like she would if he were Zeus. "Alaska is the only place in earth where a Gods power can be drained, or stifled. In Alaska, it is near impossible for a God to properly use their powers. Also, I used a power device made by Lord Hephaestus, given to me by Lady Hestia- Thank you, My Lady -to track large amounts of Godly power. While there was none coming from Alaska, only New York, there was a different kind of power radiation coming from up north." Annabeth checked her paper and continued. "It was Chaos. Not the primordial, but Chaos as in the substance. The only known substance able to hold a God captive. And if the Gods were captive, their powers would not show through on the power tracking device."

The mix-matched council was quiet. And then Lord Hades, speaking as Lord Zeus, looked at her and said, "The council will speak to Camp about this tomorrow, and select three demi-gods for the quest."

"What about Rachel?" questioned Annabeth. "Will she not give a prophecy?"

"This is a continuation of the last prophecy. It's not ended yet. The night of the rising moon has yet to come," said Triton, and Annabeth looked at him and felt a pang of heart-break. He looked exactly like Percy, if you took away the Grover-like horns.

"Besides," said Hestia. "Ms. Dare is currently at school. We haven't head from her in a over month. She's not due back at camp until mid-May."

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you for your time and wisdom. I will hope to see the council tomorrow after breakfast if possible. Nine o'clock."

The council nodded, and then was dismissed. Annabeth walked out of the Empire State Building the day with a small smile on her face.

That morning, at eight-thirty, Cass insisted on being present at the meeting. Her brothers, knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer, lifted her out of bed and moved her to the arm chair that sat beside the pool table in the rec room. By nine, all fifty remaining demi-gods were gathered in the rec room, a slight sense of déjàvu coming upon them all.

At exactly nine, twenty beings appeared in the room, making the space even more cramped. They stood at the far end of the pool table, serious looks on their faces. Phobos and Deimos looked into the eyes of every demi-god, causing them each to freak out a little in their seats, or where they were standing, until Hestia elbowed them and they stopped.

Hades stepped forward. "Yesterday, Annabeth Chase came to us and presented information about the whereabouts of the Gods and two demi-gods, Perseus Jackson, and my son, Nico di Angelo. Annabeth?"

Shyly, Annabeth stepped up and stood in front of the Gods, and re-read the information she'd presented to the Gods the day before. She spoke loudly and quickly. There were no questions. After being dismissed by Hades, she hurried back to her seat.

"We are here to choose the three demi-gods who will be going on the quest for these Gods.," said Hades, and then waved his hand to Lady Hestia, who stepped forward.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she said loudly, and Annabeth nodded. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," announced Lady Hestia, "and Conner Stoll, son of Hermes."

All of the blood had drained from Conner's face. "What?"

Cass had a similar reaction. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, causing some people who hadn't even known she was there to jump back. "I think I should go on this quest. I mean, I was on the last one."

"No," said Asclepius quickly, almost too quickly and Cass narrowed her eyes. "You were under consideration, but I decided against it."

Cass looked outraged. Her cheeks were flushed. "Why? Am I not good enough?"

Asclepius looked strained. "No, no, that's not it."

"Then what?" Cass tried to stand, but found herself too weak and she sank back into the chair. She saw everyone's eyes on her, and tried to defend herself. "Come on. It's a cold, or something, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't!" shouted Asclepius, and a look of guilt descended all of the gods. The demi-gods started whispered and looking to Cass, and all of the sudden, she felt very self-conscious.

"Why not?" asked Cass, her voice a deadly whisper.

Asclepius sighed, and looked to Chiron, who nodded. "You have leukemia," he said, and then closed his eyes and waited for a reaction.

The demi-gods were dead silent. "I have cancer?" asked Cass slowly.

Asclepius nodded.

"What is it?" asked Thalia, her bright blue kohl-lined eyes scrunching up in an attempt to understand Cass's concern.

"Leukemia is a type of cancer in the blood or bone marrow," recited Cass dully, and Thalia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, wide and terrified. "What kind? What kind of cancer?" asked Cass slowly, like she was dreaming the answer.

"Acute leukemia."

Cass regarded Asclepius like he was joking. "How? Did you find it only know?"

Chiron shook his head 'no' to her slowly and Cass's olive green eyes widened significantly. "Gods. How long have I had it?"

"Our father found it in you when you were ten. He's been treating it discreetly ever since, every three months," said Asclepius. Cass's eyes darted from each of the God's faces. They all knew. And so did the Olympians.

"How did I get it?" she whispered, looking at her hands as if she could actually see the bad blood cells tracing through her body.

"Your mother had it," said Chiron, and Cass's mouth opened in shock. "It was her cancer that put her into the coma after she gave birth to you."

Cass's heart-beat quickened. "Why am I sick now?"

Asclepius sighed. "Apollo can't heal you from Alaska. His cure is fading. And now, once you know, we can't help you."

Cass's face was sheet white. All of the blood had drained from it. She shook a little bit. "What's the survival rate of leukemia?" she asked suddenly.

Asclepius and Chiron exchanged glances. "In children, it is almost eighty-five percent," said Asclepius. "But with the Godly DNA in there, I'm not sure."

Cass nodded slowly. She looked straight across the room, staring at nothing. The Gods flashed out, but no one was really paying attention to them; they all had their eyes on the cancer patient.

"Let's move her back to the infirmary," said Brian to Josh, who nodded. "You alright with that, Kitty-Cat?" he asked Cass, but she was unresponsive. She didn't even move when they picked her up. Josh hugged her to his chest, feeling her shallow breathing.

"Careful not to hold her too tightly," said Matt as he walked beside Josh and Brian. "She bruises easily now."

Back in the infirmary, they set her down gently on a bed, the one two beds away from Percy's curtain. She was shivering. "Put a blanket on her," said Matt as he grabbed one of the big medical books on the shelf beside the cabinet where they kept all of the ambrosia and nectar. He sank down it a big arm chair and skimmed the pages until he found what he was looking for.

Brian changed a bandage on badly cut arm. "You find something?"

"Yeah," said Matt. "_Leukemia was a type of cancer in the blood or bone marrow. There were two main types, Acute and Chronic. Cass had Acute leukemia, which is characterized by rapid increase in the number of immature blood cells._"

"What are the symptoms?" asked Josh as he cleaned a leg wound with a bit of nectar.

Matt flipped a page, and slid his finger down the ancient Greek until he found it. " _White blood cells, which are involved in a fighting pathogens, may be suppressed or dysfunctional. This could cause the patient's immune system to be unable to fight off a simple infection or to start attacking other body cells. Because leukemia prevents the immune system from working normally, some patients experience frequent infection, ranging from infected tonsils, sores in the mouth or diarrhea to life-threatening pneumonia or opportunistic infections. Some patients experience other symptoms, such as feeling sick, having fevers, chills, night sweats, feeling fatigued and other flu-like symptoms. Some patients experience nausea or a feeling of fullness due to an enlarged liver and spleen; this can result in unintentional weight loss. Blasts affected by the disease may come together and become swollen in the lover or in the lymph nodes causing pain and leading to nausea._" Matt sighed, and ripped the page out. With a push-pin, he posted it on the bulletin board. "Next time, you're reading," he said to Josh.

Josh smiled tightly. "Hey guys? We don't have the equipment to do chemotherapy, if it comes to that. How will we do this?"

Brian looked to Cass, who was sleeping peacefully. "There's one on Olympus. I can get Dionysus's spare key from his room. We'll get Travis to help us."

"Dude, we can't pull a heist on Olympus. Even with a son of Hermes."

"We're gonna have to try."

Andra was asleep. The room her father had given her was fit for a queen. There was an enormous bed of solid gold, with the most beautiful and soft bedding in the world. Andra had bathed and changed her clothing, for the first time in over five hundred years, and she had fallen asleep before her clean, brown locks hit the pillow.

In her dream, she was running. She closed her eyes tighter, but the vision was to vivid to make disappear. Andra breathed faster and faster, her chest pounding as the dream sucked her in.

_Andra stood there, feeling all eyes on her. She was nine. So young. She had been in Hermes cabin for those two years, but now they no longer wanted her._

"_You don't belong here!" someone shouted, and the words felt like a knife in her heart. "You're just like your father!"_

"_I never met my father," she protested, hot tears staining her cheeks. She wiped at the with the back of her hand, and then wiped her hand on her dress. "I don't know what I did wrong."_

_Desperately, she turned to Chiron, who regarded her warily. "I'm sorry, Andromeda. This camp is for children of Gods. You're father is a Titan."_

"_So? I'm still a Half-blood! This is camp half-blood!" Never before had Andra felt so weak and hopeless. Her chest heaved and she sniffed. Her tears kept coming. How could they do this to her?_

The image shimmered out of sight, and a new one took it's place.

_Eleven-year-old Andra ran in and out of the trees. She had a beautiful golden sword in her hand; a gift from her father. She had a knack for using it, and the weight was perfect for her eighty pounds. She ran into a clearing. Standing there was a group of monsters. They were friends of her fathers. And they were her friends too. _

_Then she was fifteen. She had seen her father only once, when she was ten, and he had given her her sword. She guarded it with her life, just like he told her too. Her dress was now ripped and torn, and the pretty light pink was now a dirty grey. For six years she had been running, running away from anything and running away from nothing. She wanted revenge. Revenge on the Gods._

_Her friends were eager to help her, and for the next three years they trained and gathered more allies. Then, when she was eighteen, they stormed Olympus._

The Throne room shimmered into view, and it was so vivid and real, Andra thought she was actually there.

_The Gods sat in a half-circle around her. The monsters had been killed. All of their planning had been a waste, Fifteen minutes of fame, she'd had, and then it had all been over._

_The Gods looked at her with such disgust, Andra wondered what she had done wrong. They were half-siblings, after all._

_The burn of Zeus's bolt as he took away her mortality. She was immortal. She was never-ending. The burning smell as each of the Gods pointed their weapons and cast her into Tartarus._

Andra awoke, her sheets wet with sweat. Her hair was in her face, stuck to the tears on her cheeks. She wished her mother was alive, so she could crawl into her bed. She would rub her back, and tell her everything would be alright,

Her chest pounded as her heart raced a mile a minute and her eyes darted from one side of the room to another.

She blinked. Her father would make everything better, she knew that. He had too. Because the Gods had done horrible things to both of them.

Andra settled back down to sleep, and took a few deep breaths. The Titans would sort everything out. She had faith in them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to SiriusBlacklover14, for one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Always looking for more ideas, and little things to add to upcoming chapters. If you have an idea, please let me know.**

**Thanks ;)**

Setting Sun

Chapter 3

Cass awoke to find herself in the infirmary. She looked around. There were only two empty beds between where she lay, and the curtain hiding Percy's body. She wanted to move away, but she couldn't find the energy. She blinked a few times, hoping everything had just been a dream. But when her eyes traveled to a torn out page from a book mounted on the bulletin board next to her bed, with the heading _Leukemia_, she knew it hadn't been.

Slowly, she turned to her left, where her bed-side table stood. On it was her lyric book, with it's tore pages and lyrics no one could look at, a wore out pen, and her hat, a memory from the war she knew was odd to keep. But she just couldn't bring herself to throw it away. Cass yawned; she was tired. She frowned. She had just gotten up. With a sigh, she twisted her body and reached up to the bulletin board and yanked the paper down. It tore a bit at the top, where a pin had been keeping it on. Cass skimmed the paper, thanking who ever wrote it that it was in ancient Greek. It was so much easier on the eyes. Using her finger, she found a paragraph under symptoms. "_This could cause the patient's immune system to be unable to fight off a simple infection or to start attacking other body cells,_ blah, blah, blah. Here it is," she mumbled to herself. "Symptoms. _Some patients experience other symptoms, such as feeling sick, having fevers, chills, night sweats, feeling fatigued and other flu-like symptoms_."

The door opened, and her brother, Matt, crossed the thresh hold from the Big House to the infirmary, as they were in the same building. "How are you feeling, Cassie-Cat?" the sixteen-year-old asked, striding over to a bed a few over and across from her. Laying on it was an unresponsive body. Matt had a stethoscope around his neck, and he used it to check her heart. Nodding, he scribbled something on a paper attached to a clip board.

Cass hated it when people greeted her that way, but when Matt did it, it made her smile. He looked like a real doctor. "I'm fine. Kinda tired," she said, the sun shining from the window behind her, making all of the tiny hairs on her head, the ones that were just a bit shorter then the rest, glow with sunlight, making a tiny halo around her head.

"Yeah. That could be one of your-"

"Symptoms," Cass finished for him with a grin. She held the torn paper up for him to see and waved it above her head for a second before putting it down on her nightstand. "I thought I'd remind you that I am perfectly capable of reading ancient Greek. It's a talent of mine."

Matt smiled, walking over to her bed. He grabbed the paper from her night-stand and pinned it back up on the board, then crossed the room. "Josh and I came in to check on you a few times last night and this morning, but you were still asleep. I'm glad you're up now."

Cass frowned. "What do you mean, 'still'?"

"Well," said Matt, opening one of the many store cupboards and peering inside. "You feel asleep yesterday morning. You've been asleep for almost twenty-five hours, Cass."

Cass yawned, but tried to cover it. "Holy Hera," she said while yawning. "That's a long time. Kinda sucks that I'm still tired. You know how much energy I get after a eight-hour sleep. Gods, I'd be bouncing off the walls."

"Don't worry about it. People sleep a lot when they're sick. It helps them get better."

"So if I sleep for a few days, I won't have cancer anymore?" Cass said, only semi-joking. Matt smiled at her, but the smile seemed strained, like he didn't want to be reminded of Cass's life-threatening disease. Cass quickly changed the subject, hating it when she made people uncomfortable. "Have Annabeth and them all left for the quest yet?"

Matt nodded, snatching a bottle of nectar from the cupboard and checking a note written on the back. "About an hour ago. Gods, Conner looked terrified."

"He has good reason. Last quest with this prophecy resulted in war. I can only imagine what this quest will bring."

Matt nodded. "Yes, imagine. That's all you're going to be doing with it. Imagining. Because you, Cassie-Cat, will be in bed, right here where I can see you."

Cass frowned playfully, pulling at a loose thread on her fluffy white comforter. "How long?" she asked, running a hand through her Mohawk-like hair. It stuck out on all sides, but Cass didn't mind. She called it her eccentric look.

"Until you're healed. Until you're healthy again."

"And how long will that be?" inquired Cass. "Just so I can schedule around it, you know, 'cause I'm so very popular. Parties and such." The sarcasm in her voice was so tough, almost mean.

Matt didn't reply right away, and when he did, his voice was thick. "I'm not sure, Cass. Every patient will react differently to the treatment, and it will definitely be longer without the help of a God, but less then-"

"Cut the crap, Matt," interrupted Cass. "How the Hades long do I have left to live?"

A beautiful red steam engine came roaring into a station somewhere in New York. A great amount of steam rose from it when it came to a stop, and it covered the platform. When it cleared, three young teens stood, backpacks on, and what looked like field hockey sticks. To mortals, they looked like students on a sports field trip, or players going to a tournament. They looked nothing like demi-gods, thanks to the mist.

After the other passengers got off, those waiting on the platform stood and gathered their things. They queued up and waited to get onto the train. Annabeth, Thalia and Conner were standing far at the back. They were the last ones to hand the conductor their tickets and board the train.

Once they got on, and were led to their car, they sat down at the tables. Thalia and Annabeth were on one bench, facing Conner, who was on the other. They watched as the train puffed out of the station and began to pick up speed. Conner almost pressed his face up to the window as the houses and streets and buildings near the tracks raced by, seemingly flying in the other direction. After a few minutes, the view became a blur, and he sat back down, leaving a foggy spot on the window where his breath had been for so long.

"I can't believe about Cass," said Thalia, leaning forward, as did Annabeth and Conner. They created a bit of a triangle with their heads. "I mean, people like us don't usually get stuff like that. Cancer, and all that crap. Do we?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged. "I dunno. I've never really looked into it. It's never happened while I was at camp." She picked at her nail-beds. A last bit of silver polish from a lazy day back a camp before the war peeled instantly under her thumbnail. "I've never hear Chiron mention anything about it happening before."

Conner nodded. "She seemed so sad, too. During the war, you know? I mean, right after what happened to Nico, too. Stheno's a bitch, even worse then Medusa."

"I don't know," said Annabeth, lowering her voice and tilting her head to the passengers who had perked up at the the name Medusa. Annabeth gave them bright smiles until they looked away, then she lowered her head again. "That lady was all different levels of crazy."

"I wonder what happened to Nico," said Thalia, love for her cousin showing through in the way she said his name. It was softer then usual. "I wonder if he's..."

"No," said Annabeth. "Lord Hades would of said something. He'd know."

Thalia nodded slowly, her blue eyes scrunching a bit. Conner smiled at her, and she gave him a small smile back. His blue eyes gleamed when he did so, and his upturned eyebrows raised a bit higher. He sat tall, with his back straight. It was rumored that the eighteen-year-old did everything in his power to grow another half an inch, because that was the height his brother had on him.

"Where does this train get off, anyway?" asked Conner.

"Chicago," said Annabeth, pulling out a piece of paper. "Then we get on a train headed to Washington, a place called Spokane. There's a stop there, and then once we get into Canada, we get off in Edmonton. The train doesn't go any further then that, but we could catch a plane or something."

"Nah," said Conner. "That'd cost too much. We spent most of what we have on the train. A friend of my mom's lives in Prince George. She knows 'bout demi-gods and all that. Her mom was a daughter of Athena. If we can get from Alberta to B.C, then we can see if she'll give us a ride up."

Annabeth nodded, stuffing the paper back into her jeans pocket with a bit of force, the price to pay when you wore jeans that cut of your circulation. Annabeth hated skinny jeans, but the daughters of Aphrodite had told her that she had good legs for them, and Annabeth had found that flattering. She was wearing a gray ski cap, the same color as her eyes, and her long curls tumbled out of it like a blond waterfall. "Sounds like a plan. Get a bus, or something."

"Or hitch-hike," said Thalia, sticking out her thumb and examining it. "I'm pretty good at it by now."

Annabeth bit back a laugh. "When did you go hitch-hiking?"

Thalia grinned at her. "Scouting mission with some of the older girls. We're all fifteen or sixteen. You'd be surprised to see how many collage-aged guys are willing to pick us up. All we had to do was act like we were interested."

Conner nodded. "Nice work."

After a minute of quiet, Thalia leaned forward onto the table, resting her elbows on it. "Hey. Where's the furthest you've ever gone on a quest? Or at all, actually. Just so we have a conversation. I hate silences."

Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table in front of her. It was one of those ones with the plastic tops designed to look like pine or maple wood. "Umm, I went to India when I was six. With my dad. The year before I decided he was an ass."

"India? And wasn't he always an ass?"

"Number one, India was where he met Helen. She was on a business trip and we stayed in the same hotel. And number two, Six-year-old girls don't usually hate their fathers. But, you know, then I turned seven..."

"Well," said Conner. "I'm from Ontario, you know, and I've been to B.C., and to New York for camp. All my quests were in that general area. What about you, Thalia?" He'd heard Annabeth call her 'Thals', but Conner didn't feel comfortable calling her that. It seemed too personal, and really, he didn't know her very well.

"Umm, I'm not sure where is farthest. I've explored a lot of rural Canada with the Hunters, and a lot of America. No where else, really."

"Oh, hey," said Annabeth. "I didn't see the Hunters in the underworld. Were they there?"

Thalia shook her head. "Nope. Half of them are mortals, and can't go into the underworld without being dead, and the rest of them were pretty damned terrified. We were on a mission anyway. Some really old deer thing. I'm not really sure what it is. Lady Artemis let them stay if they hunted the monster."

"Did they get it?" asked Conner, playing with the hem of his sweater.

Thalia shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I never got a chance to catch up with them. I IM'd them when we got back, you know, to let them know about the Gods. We never really got around to the monsters."

"Where are they? Are they gonna make camp somewhere?" asked Annabeth.

"Nah. I convinced them to go to camp. I know they won't be happy about it, and besides, we need them there. The monster attacks are up to, what? Three a day?"

Annabeth nodded. "I just hope they don't kill anybody. We'll need all the help we can get."

Andra stood in front of them mirror. She'd just woken up, and she was gazing at herself in the reflective surface. Her hair was squished on one side, the side she'd slept on. She had a small bit of dried drool on her face, leading from her mouth, and there was sleep in her eye. She rubbed it away, and yawned. She looked at herself happily. She was wearing a pair of purple satin pajamas. She hadn't felt that comfortable for almost five hundred years.

Aside from the dream, she'd had a good sleep. The dream itself had ended rather abruptly, so she hadn't had to endure it for too long. She looked at her eyes. They were gold. A lot more gold. She had been too nervous to ask her father, but she knew she should. They were odd.

Of course, she had possibilities on why they had changed so suddenly, but none of them seemed likely. She let the subject drop. With a happy sigh, she walked backwards and leaned back onto the bed. The mattress seemed to hug her as she sunk further and further down into it.

A knock on the door startled her, and Andra immediately hopped up. She looked once more in the mirror, and smoothed out her hair, then out on the 'daughter of Kronos' face she'd been practicing. It was intimidating, a bit condescending, and she hoped it made her a bit more sexy looking. She walked to the door, and opened it slowly. "Yes?"

On the other end of the door, was a small tree nymph. She had on a dirty dress like what Andra had had to wear, and burn marks on her arms and legs. There was a number stamped on her left bicep. Andra felt like giving her father's prisoner a hug, but instead, she looked the girl up and down and asked, "What do you want?"

The tree nymph, who looked no more then ten-years-old, stuttered out a reply, "Lord Kronos wishes to see you in his private dining room. I'll wait while you dress, and then I will show you the way, Ms. Marquette."

Andra looked at her, and her 'daughter of Kronos' dropped. Andra gave the little girl a small smile, and said, "I'll be out in a minute."

She closed the door, and threw open her closet. The older nymph who has shown her to her room the night before hadn't said anything about the closets. Andra looked inside and tapped her lip. Then, remembering the nymph waiting, she grabbed a pair of black leggings and combat boots, with a black form-fitting long-sleeved shirt. A purple scythe was stamped on the back. She dressed quickly and then opened the door again, letting the little girl lead her to her father.

The girl traversed the halls with skill, and she had a quick way of moving, like she was scared of being in the same place for too long. Silently, the girl knocked on the door. It was pushed open by a girl who looked much too young to be working. The dryad that had opened the door that looked much to heavy for her gestured to Andra with her free arm to go in. She turned back to thank the girl who had brought her in, but she was gone. Andra walked in nervously.

The only thing in the room was an extremely long table, with one chair at each end. An amazing amount of food was on the table in question, and Andra felt her immortal stomach growl in hunger. She'd barely eaten for half a century.

"Andromeda," her father greeted her. He pointed to the chair across from him. "Sit."

Andra crossed the room quickly and sat. Immediately, another dryad came and poured her a cup of steaming coffee, and set a plate at her place, loaded with food she hadn't seen in ages: bacon, toast, eggs and pancakes. She grinned. "May I?" she asked her father, who looked up and didn't say anything.

Taking it as a yes, Andra picked up a knife and fork, and dug in. For a moment, the father and daughter did nothing but eat in silence.

Andra finished quickly, and once her plate was taken away, she sat, quietly while her father finished. When he was done as well, he looked at Andra from across the table. "Did you sleep well?"

Andra nodded, feeling to embarrassed to say anything.

"Good. I hope your room was satisfactory? It has been a while since we've had a young woman stay here."

Knowing she had to speak, Andra said, "It was fine, thank you." A though came across her mind. "Father?"

"Mmmm?"

"Where are we, exactly. This all seems rather large, and it was dark when we arrived."

Kronos looked at her. "We are in Alaska. It was my main base before I moved to New york for the war the demi-gods are calling the 'second Titan war'."

"Why Alaska?" asked Andra, loving the fact that she was having a nice and so-what normal conversation with her father without feeling too intimidated.

"Where power is masked. Where the Gods power is useless."

"So the Gods are here?"

Kronos nodded. "In the basement."

Andra nodded. There was a knock at the door. Kronos waved his hand to the young girl holding the coffee pot. She set it down on a small serving table, and rushed to the door. She opened it slowly. A beautiful woman with a black silk wrap around her head walked in, with someone following behind her. With a gasp, Andra recognized the boy. It was Nico.


	5. Chapter 4

Setting Sun

Chapter 4

"So this is Edmonton," said Annabeth, looking around. She shivered. Snow was falling, and in her jeans and hoodie, she was severely under dressed. Standing on the platform with Conner and Thalia, both dress similarly to her, she watched as passengers got on the train all bundled up wearing scarfs and hats and gloves.

"This is Canada," shivered Thalia knowingly, the snow landing on her spiky hair and making her hair look like it was badly dyed. She glanced up at the thermometer hanging on the wall beside the clock. It read -5. "Hey Annabeth? Do you know Canadian temperature?"

"Yeah, I do." She looked up, the cold stinging her nose. "It's twenty-three degrees Fahrenheit."

"Holy Hades!" Thalia bounced from one leg to another and blew on her hands to warm them. They were red with cold. "This sure is different from the underworld. Kinda wish I was there again."

"No, you don't." Conner sighed, hugging his sweater closer to his body in an attempt to stay warm. "This is only the beginning."

The three demi-gods hiked out to the road. The train station had been in the middle of nowhere, and there were only a few cars on the road. Thalia looked to Annabeth and Conner. They shrugged, and then joined Thalia in sticking their thumbs out.

After about an hour of almost being run over and freezing, a mini-van with an older couple in it pulled over. The man, who looked about seventy, maybe seventy-five, rolled down the window with his hand. "Where are you kids going?" he asked, sticking his head out into the snow.

Annabeth put on her best poor-girl smile and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Prince George, sir." she said, pushing a stray curl out of the way.

"A friend of my mother lives there," added Conner. Thalia didn't say anything, but bit her lip and hoped she looked nervous and scared. With the guys who had picked her up before, her and the girls had tried to look somewhat sexy. Thalia had no idea how to act with those people.

The man looked to the woman, and they spoke quietly for a moment. Then her turned back to the demi-gods. "My wife and I are headed to Jasper for a family reunion. It's near the boarder of Alberta and B.C., and about five hours away from where you're headed. You're welcome to hop in the back, we can bring you that far, if you'd like."

Annabeth smiled graciously. "Thank you very much," she said, opening the back door the the mini-van, and sliding in to the farthest seat. Thalia hopped in next, and then Conner. They buckled up.

After introducing themselves, (the man was George and the woman was Chloe), Thalia, Conner and Annabeth got to know everything from grandchildren to infections about the old pair of Grandparents. Eventually, Conner was lucky enough to fall asleep, while Thalia and Annabeth had to endure the four hour trip with the most talkative old people they had ever met. The two girls never even got a word in. Not that they could talk about anything in their lives, though. Even Thalia fell asleep after an hour, and Annabeth was left politely smiling and nodding until the wife nodded off as well and the husband turned up the country station.

Annabeth didn't even know she had fallen asleep until the woman, Chloe shook her awake. "We're here, dears. We're in Jasper. I'm sorry, but we can't take you any further."

Thalia rubbed sleep from her eyes. "That's okay, really. Thank you for the ride." She grabbed her backpack and hurried out.

"Yeah, thanks," said Conner, rushing out beside Thalia.

Annabeth nodded and snatched her bag, hurrying out of the car. The three demi-gods stood in the cold and snow as the car drove away. Once it was out of sight, Conner swore. "Gods. That was painful."

"You don't know that half of it. He tried to get me to sing with him. You two are so lucky you didn't get much sleep on the train.

"Where to know?" questioned Thalia, rubbing her hands up and down her arm with a shiver. "How do we get to Prince George?"

"I don't know," said Conner, the tips of his ears pink. "But I'm not risking getting in another car. I don't care who is driving, I don't wanna meet them if they're half as crazy as that couple. I feel sorry for their seven grandchildren."

"I here you. And it was eight grand kids, by the way. You fell asleep as they started talking about the new-born," said Thalia. "You wanna walk?"

"It's a bit far," Annabeth shrugged. "Worth a shot though," she said, and the three demi-gods started to walk in the Canadian wilderness.

Late at night, while Cass was sound asleep, Josh brought Travis into the infirmary. Most of the time, Travis was always joking around and making fun, but this sleep-deprived Travis wasn't very happy. "What do you want?" he asked with a yawn, looking at Matt and Brian, his eyes narrowed.

"We need your help. We're breaking into Olympus," said Matt, who was sitting on Cass's bed.

Travis perked up instantly, and looked to each of the brothers of Apollo. "What do ya guys need?"

"You. We need to get into Dionysus's room and get his key to Olympus. He has that pass-card, otherwise we won't be able to get up. The Empire State's closed at this time."

Travis's eyes traveled to the clock hanging on the far wall in the infirmary, which read 2:24. "Why? Why Olympus? What do you need in there?"

"Cass is gonna need chemo. Without the right equipment, it won't work. There's some in our dad's office. We need you to help us get in and bring it back before six."

Travis rubbed his hands together and nodded. "You picked a good time, too. No Gods."

Brian shook his head. "No, none of the Olympians. Minor Gods are worse. Too cautious. They'll be guarding Olympus. They don't want to be blamed for anything that happened. And Chiron, too. You know as well as I do that he's a light sleeper."

Travis nodded. "You're right. I know where the key is, I've snatched it before. I'll go get it. You three coming with to Olympus."

"Yeah. You wouldn't know what we needed, and we don't have time to describe it," said Brian. "I'll stay here and watch Cassie-Cat, she might wake up. I'll cover for you if Chiron comes in."

Travis exhaled. "Alright. How long do we have?"

Josh looked to the clock. "In Olympus? About two hours, to be on the safe side."

"You think it'll take that long?" asked Travis.

"We'll need the drugs for it, and those might not be all in the same place," said Brian. "Acute leukemia should be treated right away, and we've already left it almost three weeks without treatment. We'll need enough stuff for a few months, and maybe the stuff for the radiation treatment."

Josh frowned, a worried look on his face. "Do you really think it will come to that?" he asked Brian.

The twenty-two-year-old shrugged. "You never know, and I don't wanna do this more then once."

"What if we need to do a bone marrow transplant?" asked Matt. "Can we do it?"

"If we need to. One of us will have to give for her. We have a lot to get."

Travis nodded. "I'll be right back." He raced out of the room. Travis traversed the halls with skill, having done it for almost half his life. He reached the God's room and grabbed the handle. The door opened with a twist and Travis was let in. Normally, he would have stayed around and snooped, but for the first time, he did only what was asked of him. The pass-card was laying on the table beside the bed, and Travis looked a little disgusted at the sight of the leopard print sheets and blankets. The older twin snatched the card and rushed out of the room, remembering to close the door quietly when he exited.

Travis ran into the infirmary. "Got it," he said, holding it up in the air. "Any idea how it works?"

Josh nodded. "I've seen him use it. You just kinda twist it in the air and you get transported to Olympus, anywhere in there you'd like."

Travis licked his lips. "Alright boys, hold on." Matt and Josh each put a hand on either shoulder. Travis held the card up high and twisted it. "Apollo's office," he said to each of them before they disappeared into dust.

Brian watched them go, then walked over to Cass's bed. His little sister was sleeping so peacefully, you would never know she was sick. He lifted to covers up higher, and she snuggled around them for a minute before settling back into her original position. She yawned in her sleep, and Brian prayed to their father that she would be alright.

Travis, Matt and Josh landed in Olympus in a cloud of smoke. They waved it away, coughing into their hands. Travis looked around. "Where are we?" he asked, peering around the big room. "Is this your dad's office?"

They were in a room that was painted a pale yellow, covered in medical posters. There was a hospital bed, made large enough to fit a gods full form(almost thirteen feet long), and cabinets and tables all along the walls, each filled with their own type of medicine or piece of equipment. There was a rolling table beside the large cot, and and bookshelf filled with medical texts, some of them hundreds of years old. "Annabeth would have a field day in here," muttered Travis, thumbing through a large text book filled with terms incomprehensible to him.

Josh looked around, peering in doors, until he found himself standing inside a walk-in closet, filled floor to ceiling with shelves. Each one was neatly labeled with the type of medicine of drug. A few were catered towards Gods, but most were mortal prescriptions. He stood there, filling a back-pack full of small plastic prescription bottles. "I've got some painkillers here," he said to Matt. "We've been running low at camp. Dad'll understand."

Matt nodded. "Can you find some of the stuff for chemo?" he asked, then turned to Travis. "Keep watch, okay?"

Travis nodded to him, and then left the room. "I think I've got some," said Josh. "But I'm not really sure. Never done chemo before." He held up a small bottle for Matt to read the label. "This the stuff?" When Matt nodded, he stuffed into his bag. "We have the stuff for a bone marrow transplant, right?"

Matt shrugged. "Not a transplant. I hope it won't come to that. I don't even know how. I'll get some stuff from in here, it might help for the chemo, but we won't be able to do a transplant, even with the equipment. We're not trained enough, and we'd need a team of at least five, and we'd only have two, 'cause one of us would be having an operation, too."

Josh turned to the bookshelf and looked it up and down, reading the titles, which, thankfully, were ancient Greek. "Dude, there's a whole book here on it. It weighs, like, ten pounds."

"Take it," said Matt, wheeling a large X-ray like machine over to him. "We'll need this if we do radiation therapy." He also grabbed a heart monitor. "Just in case."

Josh stuffed the textbook into his backpack, as well as a few others, and then zipped it up with difficulty. Matt opened his own bag and snatched a few bottles, and few boxes of rubber gloves. Then, with a sigh, he sweep most of the stuff from the shelf onto the bag, paying no care to the bottles he let fall to the floor. He hoped it would be enough.

Travis ran back into the room. "Guys, we better go. Someone's coming."

The brothers nodded and grabbed the pass-card. Holding onto all the stuff, they twisted it and appeared in the infirmary.

Brian jumped up, looking at the load of stuff that they had brought back. "That was fast. It's almost three. Less then a half-hour."

"How is she?" asked Josh, rushing over to her and grabbing her hand. He rubbed circles in it.

"Fine," said Brian. "She woke up once right after you left. Nightmare, I think, but I got her to go back to sleep." Brian got up and opened Josh's backpack, putting his hand into it and feeling the bottles. "We should put this stuff away before Chiron wakes up."

"Yeah, 'cause he won't noticed these." Matt waved his hand to the heart-rate monitor and other machines they had brought back and then started stocking the shelves of the many cabinets, taking time to read each label, make sure it was in the right spot and that the label was facing forward. The cabinets all had extremely narrow shelves, so that nothing was ever covered or pushed to the back. All of the bottles and containers were facing forward and easy to reach.

Travis yawned. "Look guys, that was fun. I think I'm gonna see if I can catch some sleep before I wake up again. Tell Cass I said hi."

"Will do," said Matt, slightly muffled, with his head inside his backpack as Travis waved to them casually and walked out of the room.

"Nice haul, guys." Brian examined the equipment. "We should put the heart monitor beside her bed; we'll hook it up in the morning, it can't hurt. And, umm put the radiation booth on that wall there. Just move the arm chair and put it up against the curtain over there. Now that Annabeth and Thalia are gone, no one will be going back there."

Josh did as his older brother said quickly, fighting back yawns and then pulled the three books he'd brought. "Here. We nicked these, too. Don't make any sense, but they'll help. Dude, one of these books are like a hundred years old, on diseases they didn't even know were leukemia. Not sure if that one will really help, but I dunno. Get Malcolm to read it, maybe he could help us." Josh ended with a yawn.

Brian nodded. "I'll bring him in tomorrow morning." He looked at his younger brother warily. "You should get some sleep, man. You'll be tired tomorrow."

Josh nodded. "Are you gonna stay with her?"

"I'm not leaving her alone, Josh. Anything could happen. Besides, Sara's on guard duty tonight, so I might hang out with her for a bit."

Josh smiled and headed for the door. "Just don't get too distracted with your girlfriend. Gotta keep an eye on Cassie-Cat here," he called over his shoulder.

By the time the three demi-gods had reached the boarder dividing Alberta and British Columbia, the beautiful and lovely white snow had merged into deadly rain. The only snow the three could see was the brown slush on the road they were walking on the side on. A car was rare, and when it did come by, it whizzed past quickly, windshield wipers going at full speed and the tires sending puddles of dirty rain their way.

Their clothes were soaked, and not even their backpacks protected their backs. None of them had on combat boots or anything of the sort, or their running shoes squished whenever they took steps. Conner, now, would gladly of accepted a ride from a stranger, but no one stopped in the downpour.

They hadn't spoken in a while, as it was difficult to in the rain, and they couldn't see very well either. "Holy mother of Aphrodite, how much farther do you think we have to go?" shouted Thalia from the back of the group. She moved lethargically, trying, and failing, to keep her cold clothes from touching her body.

Annabeth turned back to her, her hands over her eyes to try and keep the rain out of them. "Number one," she shouted. "Aphrodite was born from the sea, so she had no mother. And number two, we'd all like to know that."

Thalia shook her head, and her rain-soaked hair twisted and turned heavily. Shivering, she wrapped her hands, which were red with cold, around her shoulders in a desperate attempt to stay warm. She'd tried blowing on her hands, but mere seconds later, they'd be freezing again, so she'd given up on that.

After almost two hours of being out in the cold and the rain, a large sign welcomed then into British Columbia. There was a small information booth there. It was empty, but there was a little covered porch on the small house, and the three demi-gods happily crowded under it

"Get the door open," said Thalia to Conner.

"I'm on it," he said, and expertly jimmied the lock. With a turn of the handle, they were in. Annabeth and Thalia crowded in immediately, and Conner went in last, closing the door. Thalia whipped off her sweater and flung it into a corner. Annabeth did the same, and then picked them both up and hung them over the information desk.

"Are we in any risk for someone coming in here?" asked Conner, and Annabeth shook her head.

"Nah. The sign on the door said this place closes for winter. It closed last week."

"Lucky," said Thalia, hugging her bare arms.

"Wanna light the fire?" asked Conner, pointing to the large wood fireplace that took of most of one wall. The information desk took up another. There were four comfy armchair on another and then the door and a single window on the other. "You gotta love Canadian charm."

Andra looked at Nico and gasped. His brown eyes were completely glazed over. She wondered if she should feel sad and upset, or slightly happy. Her breath quickened as her body battled between bad and good. She closed her eyes. The gold was burning them. Andra clenched the arms of the dining room chair she was in, and forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. In and out, in and out, while her heart beat was a mile a minute and her brain raced as she remembered feeling so evil and wrong in her fathers torturing chamber in Tartarus. Had he done something to her? She closed her eyes tighten, but her father didn't see her. He was too busy talking to Stheno. The gold. In her eyes. The curse. In her mind, she flipped through a mental book she had remembered seeing at camp half-blood before she was kicked out._ Being_ _exposed to a Titan for too long can result in influence of the Titan's power and emotion. _She had been under his influence.

With a small sigh, she opened her eyes. She had to rescue the Gods. She had to contact Camp half-blood. All without her father realizing.

**I'm from Canada, near Vancouver, so I thought I'd put a little bit of my home in this chappie. Hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 5

Setting Sun

Chapter 5

_Camp Half-blood_

If there was one thing Cass liked about Camp Half-blood, was that every one kind of went at their own pace. No one, really, was over protective, because everyone figured the the kids of Gods could take car of themselves. But when you were bed-bound, with a life-threatening disease, all that went down the drain. Cass lay there, listening to Brian go on and on about the importance of eating, while she protested that she wasn't hungry.

"I can't eat if I'm not hungry," she argued fiercely, struggling to sit up higher in her bed. It was much harder to win a fight laying down.

Finally, Brian let her win, bringing the tray laden with food back out of the infirmary. Cass lay back down, a bit of a smug look on her face. With a small smile, she reached over to grab her lyric book, her arm getting caught in the tube coming out of her arm. It was so uncomfortable, but Brian had insisted. The heart monitor was constantly beeping, and it didn't even shut up when you kicked it, like Conner did.

Cass untangled herself and lifted her pillow higher. With her pen in hand, she let her hand run up and down the paper. Nothing came to mind. With a sigh, she put the book down on her lap and closed it. Brian's girlfriend, Sara was in the room, and they were talking, but her brother kept one eye on the daughter of Demeter, and one eye on Cass. She was on constant watch, never alone for a moment. It was like they thought she would pass out if they took their eyes off her.

As Sara talked with a smile, the constant beeping of the monitor attached to her arm. As her annoyance grew, the beeping got louder and louder before finally, Brian turned around and rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

Sara hurried over as well, and sat on the bed beside Cass's. There was a worried look on her face. "I'm fine," she insisted. "This damn thing keeps breaking my concentration."

Brian gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her arm gently, eying her lyric book. Cass slammed it shut. "Don't look at that," Cass warned angrily.

Brian nodded with a smile and backed away. Sara joined him. "I'll give you a few minutes alone," said Brian. "I gotta leave that thing on, and I'm sorry, but Sara and I will be in the rec room in you need me. Just shout and I'll be there."

Happily, Cass nodded, and watched as her brother and his girlfriend walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Instantly, she reached into a back page in her lyric book and grabbed a drachma that she'd been hiding. She had a plan, one she'd thought of last night. She grabbed the glass of water from her night-stand and tossed it into the air, praying to a certain goddess of the rainbow to show her who she wished.

The Iris Message appeared right away, in front of Cass. She licked her lips as she waited for the person to speak. The room that the receiver was in was dark, so Cass could only see the outline of who she was talking to you. "Hello Cassandra. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you contacted me," purred the voice.

Cass, very suddenly, felt very small. Her breathing quickened. "Can you help me?" asked Cass nervously. "I need your help."

The figure nodded. "Of course. I know what you need. Meet me tomorrow night. I'll have someone get you from the boarder of camp. I'll be expecting you. Do not disappoint me, Cassandra. I need you as much as you need me."

Before Cass could nod or say anything else, the IM disappeared and the water flew back into the glass like it was a magic trick. Cass took a deep breath. What had she gotten herself into?

_Maple Road, Prince George_

The weather in Canada had improved considerably, and once Thalia, Conner and Annabeth reached Prince George, it was cold, but sunny. Conner had called his mom from a pay phone for the address of her friend, whose name, turned out, was Michelle.

The three walked up her street, looking at each house number, and back to the directions Conner had carefully written out in block-like ancient Greek. "There it is," Conner pointed to a beige house(just like all the rest of them). It had snow and slush on the lawn and a tan Ford Explorer sat in the small driveway, three pairs of skis balanced on the top. "They're home. They only have one truck."

Annabeth led the way up the driveway and onto the door step. She knocked twice on the door, strongly and loudly.

A small girl opened the door. She was six, maybe seven, with piercing gray eyes like Annabeth and brown hair tied into pigtails with bits falling out. She was wearing old jeans with holes in the knees and a sweater that you could tell was home-made, but in a nice way. Her eyes widened when she saw Conner. "Conner!" she shouted, jumping into his arms.

Conner picked her up and gave her a hug while she yelled over her shoulder into the house, "Mommy, mommy! Ella! Conner's here!"

A woman in her mid-thirties walked over, a girl that looked about twelve following her. "April, honey, it's cold out, don't leave the door open...Oh!" The woman's stern face brightened. "Conner. Your mom told me you were coming. And you two are?"

Annabeth blushed, but Conner stepped in for her. "This is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

At each of their names, the girls raised their hands in a small wave. Michelle smiled at the mention of Athena. "Come on in."

Annabeth and Thalia stepped in shyly, but Conner walked with authority. You could tell he had spent a lot of time there. The other girl, Ella, had brown eyes and bright red hair in a messy bun. Her mother had the same hair, but her eyes were gray.

"Hey Conner," said Ella shyly, and Conner smiled at her. "Where's Travis?"

"At camp," said Conner, and Ella and April nodded seriously.

"They know about camp?" asked Thalia quietly, as Ella and April flounced into the kitchen.

Conner nodded. "There was a problem with a hell-hound a few years back, so we kinda had too." When Conner said it, is face darkened for a moment. "Besides, they're great-grandmother is Athena, so they have right to know."

They made their way into the kitchen. It was a cozy house, with a lived in look. There was a fire roaring in the living room the opened to the kitchen, and an impressive amount of Barbie dolls was littered around on the coffee table. A few text books were open, with seventh grade science and french staring them in the face. The smell of coffee and hot chocolate filled the air, along with the scent of freshly baked bread. The wall around the fireplace wall filled with bookshelves. One shelf was home to an impressive amount of Harry Potters and other childrens books, but the others were think volumes with lengthy titles. Annabeth grinned.

Annabeth and Thalia entered the kitchen. "Conner?" asked Michelle. "Could you grab some mugs?" Then, to the girls, "Would you girls like some hot chocolate?"

Thalia nodded, but Annabeth said, "None for me, thanks. I'm not really a fan of hot chocolate."

Michelle smiled and turned the the kettle, but April's mouth was open. "How can you not like hot chocolate?" the little girl asked, her brown eyes wide with interest. "Are you human?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Only half."

Once Michelle, April, Ella, Conner and Thalia had their hot chocolates, the six sat around the kitchen table. A plate of warm cookies sat in the center of the table, and Annabeth hadn't hesitated to reach out and grab one. She now held half of it in her hand, chewing the other half.

"So," said Michelle. "How can I help you three?"

Conner looked to Annabeth, and then back to Michelle. "We need to get to Alaska. And I know you don't trust me with your car after that whole Travis incident two summers ago."

"You need a ride?" asked Michelle, and the three nodded. "Alaska?" she asked, and they nodded again. "Alright. Ella, call Emily's mom, see if you can sleep over for a while on a few school nights. And April, honey, you can come with us."

April bounced in her seat as Ella raced upstairs with the phone in her hand. "I get to go on a quest? Like a half-blood?"

Annabeth laughed along with her. "Yeah." Then, in a moment of sheer genius, she reached down, unzipped her bag and pulled out the two Camp Half-blood T-shirts she had brought, along with the one she had on. "One for you, and one for Ella. You are a tiny bit God."

April smiled, showing two missing front teeth and grabbed both of the shirts. With one in each hand, she jumped down from her chair and bounded up the stairs. "Ella! Ella! We're like half-bloods!"

"She'll never take that off," laughed Michelle. "We'll leave in the morning. The bathroom's two doors to the right if you three wanna clean up. I'll set up the mattresses in the living room," Michelle said. "And Annabeth, feel free to look at the bookshelves."

Annabeth smiled gratefully at her. When she left, Thalia turned to Nico. "She's nice. Kinda reminds me of Sally. Does she have a husband or boyfriend or something?"

Conner's face turned sour. "Remember the hell-hound attack?"

Annabeth grabbed her stomach, like she was going to be sick. Her face was twisted in sympathy"Oh Gods. A hell-hound?"

"His name was Brett, and when he saw it jump at me and Travis, well, he jumped in front of us. He was really brave. I don't know any other mortal who would do that."

Thalia smiled softly. "Sally would."

"Sally?" asked Conner, tilting his head to the side.

"Percy's mom," explained Annabeth. "She's... unexplainable. She has this need to be independent, never took anything from Poseidon, and I think she thinks of him as a friend, more then a lover or a God. Even Paul, Percy's step-dad, has met him once. She's brave, and nice, and..."

"Makes awesome cookies," filled in Thalia, a wistful look in her eyes. Annabeth and Conner laughed.

"Yeah," echoed Annabeth. "But these ones are a close second," she said, popping the rest of the cookie in her mouth and munching on it.

_Alaska, Kronos's fort, Private dining room_

Once Stheno had gone, it was just her and her father again. Andra brought up the courage to ask the question she'd been dying too every since she'd gotten here. It would also help with her plan to help camp. "Can I go outside? I've never been to Alaska."

Kronos regarded his daughter, his green eye scaring her a little bit. "Go ahead. Look around. Quiet beautiful, Alaska is, as the mortals would say. Wear a coat or something. It's cold."

Andra smiled happily. But her smile disappeared when her father added, "You there. Get Marco to accompany my daughter outside."

The little nymph he'd been talking to nodded her head nervously and rushed out the door. She appeared a minute later with a young man, about twenty-two, with long blond hair that reached past his shoulders. He had purple eyes. He bowed to Kronos.

Andra stood, and he bowed to her too. The daughter of Kronos was shocked. No one had ever bowed to her before. The dryad handed her a black jacket, and she put it on. The dryad also handed her a black knit hat, which Andra shoved on her brown curls with force.

She walked to the young man, who she assumed was Marco, and he lead he out of the private dining room.

"Who are you?" asked Andra once they were in the hall. Any servants walking moved out of the way for them.

"Marco Harris," replied the man. His voice was deep, deeper then Andra had been expecting. "Your fathers immortal lieutenant."

Andra shoved her hands in the coats pockets. "I thought only the Gods could give immortality."

"You thought wrong," said Marco. "A few of Lord Kronos's friends helped me out of a rough spot with some demi-gods couple decades back, and I helped then win against a minor god. Helped him out a lot, I think, and he repayed the favor."

"So you like immortality?" asked Andra as she walked through the halls. They were so confusing to her, she might as well of been blind.

"Not bad," said Marco, "as a life style choice. Here we are," he said, stopping at a large set of metal doors. A keypad was beside it.

"What's that? Keep prisoners in?" she joked.

"Exactly. But, I don't think you'll be running away. _One five one twelve,_" whispered Marco to her as he punched it in.

"Fifteen twelve?" asked Andra. "That's the year I was born."

Marco smiled at her. "Don't think your father doesn't care about you Andra. This is the happiest I've seen him in he time I've known him. Happier then when he got the son of Hermes to host him. He's glad you're okay." Andra smiled, and Marco added, "Here's Alaska," and pushed open the door.

Andra gasped when she stepped outside. The white of the snow was almost blinding. The white flakes, that she hadn't seen in half a century, twirled around. She could barely see a thing. Andra looked up at the building they'd been in. It was low and made of stone, most of the roof and walls, which stretched father then she could see covered in snow.

Marco's long blond hair swirled around his face as he looked around proudly. His eyes shone and Andra looked at him shyly. "This is just the first floor. We didn't want it to be too tall. There are five floors below, and then the basement where the dungeons are." He pointed a bare hand to her left and she looked to where he was pointing. "Over there," he shouted over the wind and snow, "is the river."

"The river?"

"It's called the river. It's almost a hundred feet across and fifty feet deep. Crosses most of Alaska. You can't see it, but we have guards every couple of feet. No one can get up the river unless they have permission from your father."

"Wow," breathed Andra. Her breath, white and wispy, floated up above her and melted into the flurries.

"We should get back inside," yelled Marco, and only then did Andra feel how cold her fingers and toes were. "It's almost minus ten out here, and that's just because of the heat from the building."

Andra nodded, and followed Marco back to the door and inside.

_Alaska, Kronos's fort, Basement_

The Gods had managed to get their blindfolds off fairly quickly. They now sat, not being able to move much, in the room. The room, they now saw, was pretty bare. It was made of stone bricks that looked strong and sturdy.

Aside from the few small fights that had broken out between Zeus and Poseidon, the two days that they'd been there had been pretty uneventful. Over the forty-eight hours, no one had come down to see them or do anything to them. Athena had laughed, "They're just keeping us here. They'll release us once they win, and he wants us under his rule."

When they had woken up on the second day, Hermes had finally spoken. "Do you think they're alright?"

Ares had turned to him. "They're tough. They're fighters. They'll be fine."

"Are they still at war?" asked the Goddess of love. Being prisoner had been tough on Aphrodite. Her hair seemed deflated and her lips were pale.

Apollo closed his eyes. Slowly, he responded, "No. They won."

Poseidon's face broke out into a smile, but faded when Apollo added, "But Percy's still captive."

"How did they win?" inquired Athena. She was sitting next to the God of the seas. For the time being, they had put their differences aside.

Apollo answered, his eyes still closed. "Kronos called his troops back. They faded out slowly. The demi-gods think they won from fighting."

"I'll bet he's preparing an attack. A bigger one," said Athena. "This war isn't over."

The Gods were now all leaning towards Apollo, having shifted into a circle, with him at the head of it. The family was close, closer then they'd been in a long time. "Far from it," muttered Demeter.

"What else can you see?" asked Aphrodite, amazed at Apollo's ability. She had never known he could look at things happening. The Goddess wondered why she had never known.

Apollo shut his eyes tighter, but to no avail. "Nothing," he sighed sadly. "It's blocked. Kronos doesn't want me seeing anything happening now."

"The kids are alright," said Poseidon, more to reassure himself. "Hades and Hestia and all the minor Gods are there."

Dionysus's face frowned. "Minor Gods," he spat. "Horrible name."

Demeter gave him a questioning look, and the young God of wine continued. "It's like your saying we're so much better then them. But, we're all immortal, and we all have powers. Sure, some may seemed more important, but without Nike, we would have no victory. And without Persephone, we would have no Spring." The Gods watched on curiously as the God who was always more to himself and had more of a hatred for demi-gods raged on. "And with demi-gods, too. I was one, I know what it's like. They hate it when you call them young, because they've done things that people twice their age have done. They die so young, and I always hear them talking about friends they've lost and family whose abandoned them..." Dionysus trailed off and the other Gods were quiet for a moment.

Aphrodite cocked her head to the side. "Is that why you call them the wrong name all the time? Because it hurts you when they die? Because you grow to care for them?"

The Gods looked to the Goddess known for her blondness with awe. Dionysus nodded slowly, his purple eyes looking at each of them, not embarrassed, not shy. "Yes."

Zeus softened. "Really?"

"Thalia's favorite color is yellow, and she likes Green Day. She acts like she hates affection, but I've seen her cry with Annabeth. Who, by the way, has a crush on Percy. And he likes her back." He turned to Hermes. "Your sons, Conner and Travis? Travis likes Katie, Demeter's daughter, and Conner likes Cass, but knows that she likes Nico. Nico wants nothing more then to be like Percy, who he's always looked up to. Thalia looks up to him too, but most of all, she looks up to Poseidon, because she wishes she could stand up to her father and tell him that she's strong and powerful just like him. Clarisse la Rue? She had a crush on Hermes' son, Chris. She wants Ares to treat her with respect, because she knows she deserves it. You can see it in their eyes. They just don't know I care."

The Gods were quiet. They stared at Dionysus, who looked right back. He had never spoken so passionately before about demi-gods. "Thalia really thinks that?" asked the uncle of the girl. Poseidon smiled. "She's a good kid."

Artemis smiled at her uncle. "She is. She raves about Sally, Percy's mother."

Poseidon looked to the Goddess of the hunt. "Really? I didn't know that the two of them had even met before."

"Percy brought her over once or twice. She says she's really quiet nice."

"Annabeth has said the same thing to me, in an attempt to make me like you more," said Athena said to Poseidon. "She told me that if you love a woman as nice as Sally, you couldn't be such a bad person."

Poseidon actually laughed. The Gods stared. They hadn't seen him laugh before. Demeter realized how sad that was. To have never seen her older brother laugh, even if they were Gods.

From the corner, Hephaestus said slowly. "The demi-gods will be alright. They've always done the right thing even when the right thing is harder. I believe in them. I think they have more strength and wisdom then we give them credit for. They can do it."

The smiles on the faces of the Gods were small, maybe even sad. Athena felt a shier go up her spine as she thought of all the things that demi-gods had done. Maybe she should give them more credit. The Goddess licked her lips. A tear, an actual tear leaked, unauthorized, from her eye and dripped slowly down her cheek to her lips. Embarrassed, her licked it from her lip.

Most of the Gods were tactful enough to not look. Even something so insignificant as a tear was a bit deal to the Goddess, because they didn't cry. Gods didn't cry. Because it showed weakness. Zeus looked to his daughter sadly. The tear had caught his eye and he'd watched as it left the scar of weakness on his daughters face. He didn't say anything, but only look her in the eye and smiled softly. The King of the Gods smiled, and Athena took a deep breath and nodded. Everything would be okay. It had to be.


	7. Chapter 6

Setting Sun

Chapter 6

_Camp Half-blood Infirmary_

Now that Cass had made the plan, she felt less and less confident about it. Only now, a few short hours before it was supposed to happen, she came across so problems she knew she should of thought of before. The main problem, and definitely most prominent, was getting to the boarder of camo without her brothers or Chiron catching her. It was hardly as if she could causally say, "I'm going for a walk, and won't be back for a few hours."

Her only hope was Josh, who fell asleep around three whenever he was supposed to be watching her. She had begged and pleaded Brian for Josh to look after her, and, although quite suspiciously, Brian had agreed. Brian and Josh switched hours, and it would be Josh in the room from eight at night to six in the morning.

Around five-thirty, as Brian checked her blood pressure and heart-rate, Josh wandered in. "Hey, Cassie-Cat. Brian." The middle brother checked each of the patients he was responsible for, and when he was done, Brian had left and it was time for his shift.

The next three hours were boring for Cass, as she couldn't walk around or do anything for her over active ADHD brain. Her lyric book was filled with doodles of cots and of the back of Josh's head and anything she could draw. No words filled her mind, no lyrics floated by like they usually did. To Cass, to was torture waiting for Josh to fall asleep. She read medical books, the only books that interested her, and she strummed her guitar, mumbling the words to other artists songs.

Josh finally drifted off around eleven-thirty, early then usual, and Cass was beyond glad. She wasted no time in yanking the needles and tubes attached to her and whipping the sheets off her body. It was colder then usual. Cass knelt beside the bad and grabbed her jean shorts and the camp T shirt. The pulled off her white cotton nightgown and yanked the shorts onto her body. They were a little looser then they had been before. She pulled the shirt over her head, laced up her combat boots and tugged her hat on her head. She was ready to go.

Looking over to Josh one more time, Cass tore a piece of paper from her book and wrote, in messy ancient Greek, a note to her brothers, then stuck it with a pin beside the page about leukemia. _Went for a walk. Don't worry about me, I'll be back before breakfast. Lots of love, Cassie._

And with that, Cass opened the window, lifted her leg, and hopped out. Outside, in the cool early November air, Cass shivered. The breeze slapped her bare, thin legs and she wrapped her arms around herself. Cass looked both ways for the Harpies, then crept around the Big House until she was facing Half-blood Hill. She had to run. It was fifty feet with no where to hide, with most of the cabin windows pointing her way. With a deep breath, she sprinted across with such speed, that she almost couldn't believe she was across when she was. The daughter of Athena crossed the boarder between safely and the real world, thanking herself that she remembered to keep her daggers in her boots.

She looked around for the person who was supposed to bring her to her helper. After five minutes of waiting, she began to wonder if she'd been conned, but a voice called her name from the darkness and she turned to face it. No one was there.

"Hello?" she called out nervously, her legs weak from not being used in a while and her body thin from not eating. She knew she was paler now, and she knew she must of looked like a skeleton in the moonlight. "Is anyone there?"

And then she felt a tug in her gut and the woods around her swirled into nothingness.

With a gasp, she felt her feet land on something hard. Cass stumbled a bit, and blinked a few times. The blackness cleared and she rubbed her eyes like a child who had just woken up. She looked around. She was in Olympus, that much she was sure of. But not a part of Olympus she had ever been on. It was darker, the palaces were smaller and the place looked uncared for. This was home to the minor Gods. Cass did a full circle around. No one was there. She looked to the left, and when her vision returned forward, there was a figure there.

Cass drew a deep breath and knelt down, pretending to tie her shoe. She snatched on of her daggers and hit it behind her back, then rose again.

"You won't be needing that," said the figure, and it stepped out of the shadows and towards her. "I am Zelus, brother of Nike. Minor God of dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy and zeal. My Lady sent me to get you from your camp."

Cass nodded. "Zelus," she whispered. She didn't recall his name. "Do you have a cabin at camp?"

Zelus was tall and dark-skinned. His head was shaved, and a number of tattoos, many that looked tribal, snaked around his arms and legs, the only parts of him she could see as he wore a formal Greek chiton, in a crimson and black. His eyes were black, as far as Cass could see, no whites around the pupil. He turned to her. "No. The Gods may say they like to give us minor Gods a chance. They they don't want us in their precious camp. Such as myself, along with Thanatos, spirit of death, and the Pseudologoi, the spirits of lies. You don't see their children running around camp. Ms. Summers, there are millions of minor Gods. From our part of Olympus, you can't even see the throne room. We're pushed to the back. Forgotten. I have children."

Cass eyed the angusty minor God, tucking her dagger safely back into her boot. "You haven't sent them to camp?"

"Why would I? To have them outcast? Stuck in Hermes cabin until they die? You know as well as I do that I would never be able to claim then Ms. Summers, and I can assure you, my children would not be welcome. As I recall, you met the famous Ms. Marquette? You know how she was treated."

Cass pushed a few strands of hair back, the ones that had been growing faster then the others. "You're not saying they'd be treated like Titan's child, are you?"

"Maybe not that bad," justified the God. "But mark my words, Ms. Summers. My children will never get a warm welcome."

Cass stood, shell-shocked, unable to speak. "Well now," said Zelus. "Let's get going."

The young daughter of Apollo nodded slowly. She followed Zelus as he traversed the section of Olympus. It was beautiful, like everything there was, but just a little smaller. The palaces were smaller, and were colors other then the Olympus white and gold. There were less stands selling things, more dryads running around and all the minor Gods looked a bit scary. Cass's combat boots squeaked a bit as she walked. Finally, Zelus stopped in front of a dark palace. It had gold, but black as well. The paint seemed to swirl red and purple and black and gold. A tarnished golden moon symbol hung above the door like a ward, and the door itself was gold. Zelus knocked on it twice, before grinning at Cass, showing her gold teeth, and then flashing out.

"Come in," called out a poetic voice from behind the door.

Nervously, Cass pushed it open. "Hello?" she called as she stepped inside. It smelled like lavender and herbal tea and the sweet scent of rain. Inside the palace was dark, and the only light came from the candles flickering around the room on various tables.

Scrolls and bottles filled the tables as well. Old paintings of dark castles and rough seas hung on the walls, and an iron spiral staircase was in the center. Deep red curtains acted as tablecloths and black ones covered the windows. Mist came from a large iron pot resting on one of the tables, and it drifted down slowly and covered the floor, so it was like walking past a room-sized smoke machine. The mist was lavender-gray colored, and smelled musty, like clothes that had been in the attic for much too long.

Footsteps echoed from somewhere above Cass's head, and she looked up in fear. Her eyes traveled back to the spiral stairs, where black lace-up high heeled boots were clacking down the steps. They were  
followed by the long train of a black silk dress. Finally, the woman Cass had come to meet was standing in front of her. Her dress was black, but the corset strings on the outside were deep brown. She had brown hair, too, streaks of natural gold and purple as dark as the night sky. Her lips were full and red and her curls tumbled down to where her dress cut off spectacularly low. In her hands was a crystal ball, being held with finger-nails painted black. Her skin was pale, and she smiled seductively. "Hello, Cassandra."

Cass knelt. "Lady Hectate."

_Canada, thirty miles out of Prince George_

The second car ride of the quest was quiet enjoyable. They had only been driving for a little bit, but they were already having a good time. Thalia sat in the front seat, her sock feet on the dash-board, sleeping peacefully while old country music softly filled the car from the old radio. The heat was blaring and the car was filled with soft talking and laughter. Annabeth and Conner were in the back seat, telling April about all of their quests(leaving out the gory parts), and April was wearing her camp T-shirt with pride, not caring that it was three sizes too big.

"And then what happened?" asked April, her brown eyes wide. She was sitting in the middle, Annabeth and Conner on either side of her. She looked from Annabeth and then to Conner as they talked.

Annabeth blushed while Conner told her. "She kissed him and then he ran in to the mountain to go save her from the sea-monsters."

April clapped her hands happily and she grinned, showing some loose teeth and some places where there weren't even teeth. "Mommy, I wanna find a boy like Percy," she said.

Michelle smiled at her daughter in the rear view mirror, then the gray eyes of the granddaughter of Athena drifted back to the snow-covered road and icy patches hidden beneath it. "Well, that's who we're trying to find April, remember?"

April nodded seriously. The demi-gods had told Ella, Michelle and April about what had happened to Percy and the war before they'd left.

Michelle asked, "Hey Annabeth? Could you reach into the back? There are some blankets in there. Thalia looks kinda cold up here."

"Sure, Mrs. D," said Annabeth, leaning over the back seat and grabbing a few fleece blankets. She handed one to Conner, who was sitting beside April and the two of them snuggled up in it. Keeping on for herself, she reached over and tucked one around her best friend.

"Call me Michelle," she said, and Annabeth felt a sudden pang.

"Hey Conner?" she asked. "Did anyone call Sally?"

He nodded, but not too hard, because April was starting to drift off to sleep. "Yeah, Chiron did. A few times. Once for the last quest, and then for this one. We IM'd her when we got Percy's body back. She didn't want to see it."

"I wouldn't think so," said Annabeth. "It was terrifying."

Conner didn't say anything. But Michelle did. "You demi-gods are quiet brave," she said quietly.

Thalia's voice came from the front seat. She was awake. "We're not brave. We do what we can to survive. We do what we have to. It just so happens that the stuff we have to do is weird ass crazy."

Conner nodded. "Well said. Well said."

_Alaska, Kronos's fort, Andra's room_

Even as Andra lay there that night, she could still feel the snow against her skin. She smiled into her pillow. Alaska was beautiful. For a few moments, she forgot her father and the Gods and her self inflicted mission. She was drowning in the beauty of the endless white.

When she emerged from her snow-covered day-dream, the reality of her position hit her like a sack of bricks. She knew she had to save the Gods. And keep her father thinking she was still under his control. And contact Camp Half-blood. The list went on and on, and only now did Andra think about how difficult it would be.

Slowly, she pushed the blankets off her and tugged her pajamas off. Trying not to make any noise, she dressed in the same clothes she'd had on during the day. Andra, really, had no idea what she was doing, but she figured the best thing to do was go with her gut instinct. So she did. The daughter of Kronos crept over to the door and twisted the handle. The door creaked when she opened it, and she winced and told it to be quiet under her breath, like it could hear her. A dryad was waiting outside her door, her back to Andra.

Calling on her powers, she froze her girl in time. The slowing of time drained her, and she held onto the door frame for a moment while she caught her breath before closing the door gently behind her and choosing to go left. After a minute of walking past closed doors with light snoring sounds coming from them, Andra came to a staircase.

A large framed poster hung on the wall beside the engraved wooden stairs. It showed the whole place. "Bingo," whispered Andra. As her eyes, now less gold, scanned the glass-covered map, she pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail and tied it with an elastic band that had been wrapped around her wrist. She whispered the directions to herself as she traced her finger on the glass, memorizing the way to the basement and where the Gods were.

Now, with more of a plan, Andra hurried down the stairs, making as little noise as possible. There were no windows, and the whole bunker was dark, the only light coming from weak torches on the walls, set up in a very medieval way.

When she came to the last set of stairs, there were male dryads standing guards. Andra hid behind the set of stairs, and took a deep breath. She stood up and casually re-tied her ponytail. "Hiya," she said, hoping her face didn't give her away.

The three guards tensed and looked to each other. "Ms. Marquette. You shouldn't be down here," said the middle one.

Andra cocked her head to the side and hoped she looked confused. "But my father sent me down here. He said it would be alright. He's sleeping now," she added, so they wouldn't go asking him. "And I wouldn't disturb him. But he said it would be alright. I, umm, wanted to, umm, ask Lord Zeus a question concerning Olympus."

The guards looked to each other again. Andra licked her lips. "Father said it would be alright," she said again, putting emphasis on the word 'father'.

The dryad on the left nodded. "Alright Miss. Do you need one of us to come with you?"

Andra laughed quietly. "No, no, no. You have important things to do here. Father is very impressed with your work." The guards looked at each other excitedly. "Besides, I can handle those Gods. You're forgetting who I am. I'll only be about ten minutes. Don't worry about me."

The dryad on the right pushed the key in the lock and turned it. Pushing the door open, he stepped aside to let her in. "Third door on the left," he said nervously to her and he handed her a torch. "Take as much time as you need, Ms. Marquette."

Once inside, with the door safely closed behind her, Andra let out a happy yelp, not believing her good luck. Then she went straight to business. Immediately, she found the third door to the left and pushed it open. Twelve pairs of Godly eyes fell upon her.

"No time to explain," she said quickly. "I was under my father's spell, but I'm back now. I forgive you, yadda, yadda, yadda, but that's not important. Last night, I was with my father and he was talking about his spies. He has them at camp, it's like that Selina girl Nico told me about," said Andra hurriedly. Lady Aphrodite looked pained. "Anyway, there's a rescue group coming."

"Who is it?" asked Lord Zeus.

Andra shifted her gaze to him. "I'm not sure. He said it was the annoying daughter of Athena, so I think it's Annabeth, to only one he knows. There's he said the daughter of Zeus, so Thalia. And there's another one. He said it was his old hosts brother. He has a twin."

"Conner or Travis," said Hermes immediately.

"Conner, then. I recognize the name."

"What about Cass?" asked Apollo. "You remember her?"

Andra nodded. "Dad didn't say anything about her, but I'll find out. I'll try and come back tomorrow night, if I can sneak out again. I'm not sure if I can free you. What are you bound with?"

"Chaos," said Athena.

Andra exhaled. "Chaos. Got it. I'll ask Kronos tomorrow morning. I'll bring more information on everything."

"Wait," said Athena. "Where are we? And is the rescue quest for us?"

Andra looked out the door nervously, hoping one of the guards wouldn't come looking for her. "Alaska. Where your power is masked. They must of tracked the power of the Chaos, I mean, the power it gives out is incredible, I mean, I can actually feel it. And the quest is for you, as well as Percy and Nico."

Poseidon nodded. "Hades' son? The di Angelo kid?"

Andra nodded. "He's under Stheno's power." She looked out the door again. "Look, I gotta run. But I'll be back tomorrow night if I can, and I'll see what I can find out." and with that, she ran out.


	8. Chapter 7

Setting Sun

Chapter 7

_Hectate's palace_

"Sit down," said Hectate, pointing to a table and chairs. Cass sat nervously. Hectate sat across from her, a tray with tea on the small table. "Tea? You mustn't worry. I've done nothing to it. Just tea."

Cass nodded. "Alright then." Hectate poured the tea, all the while not taking her eyes of Cass. She handed the young daughter of Apollo a delicate cup. Politely, Cass took a sip. It was strong, but a nice temperature. Nothing seemed wrong with it. "Thank you."

"I know why you're here," said Hectate.

Cass set her tea cup down on the black silk cloth covering the table. The smell of lavender filled her nose. "You do?"

"You wish for me to heal you," said the Goddess, stirring her own tea and taking a sip. "Take away your cancer. The leukemia."

Cass blushed, then nodded nervously. "Please, My Lady. I want to help fight. Win the war. I can't do it how I am. I'm too weak."

"I will help you," purred the Goddess of magic, twirling a dark curl around her finger. "For a price," she said, baring her teeth in a deathly smile. Her tea cup had blood red lipstick stains on it.

Cass narrowed her eyes. She felt a shiver go up her spine. "What price?"

"I need blood," replied the Goddess. "Blood of a twin before the solstice. If you go to Alaska to rescue the Gos with your friends, then you can get me the blood of Conner Stoll."

"Kill him?" asked Cass, her eyes wide in horror.

Hectate laughed. "No, no, no, my darling. Just a bit off blood. I've already gotten some of his twins, the young Mr. Travis Stoll. I just need some of his."

Cass nodded furiously. "Fine. I'll do it."

Smiling, Hectate reached into her pocket and extracted a small vial. It was half-full of deep purple liquid. "Drink this when you get back. It'll will take a day, maybe two. Then you'll be good to go." Then, the Goddess handed her a black rose. "Pull off three petals, and Zelus will appear. He'll take you where you want to go."

Cass looked nervous. "What's the catch?"

Hectate's smile widened, and Cass leaned back in her chair nervously. "Fail to bring me what I need, and the potion will wear off in minutes," purred the Goddess.

Cass swallowed. Shivering, her thin arms wrapped around her chest as she whispered, "Of course."

Hectate smiled. "Zelus will bring you back to camp."

_Alaska, Kronos's fort_

The next night, Andra did the same thing. The daughter of Kronos got up at midnight, dressed and used her powers to freeze anyone who stood in her path. She raced down the stairs in record time. The guards let her in, thinking the their Lord gave his daughter permission. Nothing was easier to her.

"Hey," breathed Andra when she pushed open the door, tightening her ponytail, greeting the Gods like old friends. The Gods looked up. "Got everything I need," she said happily. "Dad's pretty happy about telling people things if you pretend you're all evil and bad."

The Gods looked to her expectantly. "The spy IM'd us. I couldn't see who it was, and they didn't say, but I've got a lot of information from camp." She turned to Apollo. "Cass," she said.

"Is she alright?" asked the God of the sun nervously.

Andra swallowed. "Your son, Asclepius, told her off her condition. Of her leukemia. He did so when she asked why she would not be accompanying her friends on the quest in question."

"She knows?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. She's on bed rest in the camp infirmary. They haven't have to do chemo yet, but her brothers are waiting because she seems to be getting worse and worse. Now, the Chaos substance holding you captive is broken only by the hand of a Titan, or the knife of the primordial who created it. My father had the knife locked up."

"How did he get it?" asked Athena, her gray eyes wide and calculating.

"He stole it," replied Andra. "From Chaos himself. I'm not sure how, but he's very proud of that. Anyway, I'm trying to get it. I'll ask Marco if he knows-"

She was cut off by Zeus. "Marco?"

"Yes. My fathers lieutenant."

"What does he look like?" asked Zeus.

Andra blinked a few times. "He had purple eyes. Blond hair. He's tall, taller then me, I-"

"Marco and Kronos?"

"What do you mean?"

"Marco is the human name for Aether. The Got of upper light and air. One of the primordials. Consort to Chaos," said Zeus.

Andra's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the King of Gods. "The primordials?"

"Aether. Equivalent to Zeus," said Athena. "Ananke, Goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity. Erebos. A bit like Hades. God of darkness and shadows. Gaea, Mother Earth. Hemera, Goddess of daylight. Chronos, the real God of time. The Nesoi, Goddesses of the islands. Nyx, Goddess of night. Uranus, Father Sky. The Ourea, Gods of mountains. Phanes, God of procreation. Pontus, God of the seas. Tartarus. You know what he does already. Thalassa, spirit of the sea. Chaos, God of nothingness. He is their leader.

"I remember those. I was told stories on them when I was younger. But, aren't primordials good? Wouldn't they be helping us if they came to earth?"

Zeus shook his head. "The primordials aren't good. Maybe the news never reached Tartarus. Three hundred years ago, the primordials announced war on the Gods. We won be sheer luck. The only way for a primordial to come to earth is if he or she plans to start a war."

"You mean the primordials want to start a war against the Gods? Why?"

"No just the Gods," said Athena slowly, understanding what her father meant. Her voice was almost nervous, like she was dreading what she was about to say. "Your father stole his knife. The knife of Chaos is a lot of his power, Andromeda. War will not be against Gods and Demi-Gods. Against all of Earth. Anyone on any side that is living on Earth."

Andra's mouth was open, but no sound came out. Apollo gasped. "This is what the prophecy meant. The end of the world. The primordials wish to rise again. You need to inform your father. He needs to free us. It's the only way."

Andra shook her head furiously. "He can't know I was down here with you. With the Gods. He'll kill me. He'll actually take away my mortality and kill me."

"And Chaos will kill you," said Poseidon darkly. "You don't know how strong he is."

"I can't!" plead Andra. "I'll try another way. I'm trying to contact Camp Half-blood, maybe they can help."

"Do what you must, Andromeda," said Apollo. "But do not trust Lord Aether. And do what you can to get us out. You will need our help.

_Alaska_

On November 11th, a tan colored Ford Explorer carrying five passengers crossed the boarder from Canadian land to the great American place called Alaska. They didn't need passports or anything, because there was no booths set up. The boarder was nothing more the a dirt road and a snow and icy covered sign that read _Alaska_.

"Where exactly in Alaska are we going?" asked Michelle for the first time during the trip as she put the car in park. They had a full tank of gas, as they had filled up only a few miles back.

Blushing, Annabeth said, "I don't know. She reached behind her and grabbed her backpack. Opening it with tugging at the old zippers, she pulled out the power tracking device and looked at the small map on the screen. "It's at the end of the river coming off of Foggy Island Bay. It's at the top. As far up north as you can go. That's where all the power's coming from. It's even stronger now that we're closer to it."

Michelle sighed. "Well, I'm not gonna let you walk," said Michelle.

Conner looked at her. "You're actually gonna drive us all the way up there?" he asked. "Really, Mrs. D, you don't have to do that."

"I have to. You need to get up there. I don't wanna be the reason Kronos takes over," she said, and pushed the lever to 'drive'.

"Yeah," said Thalia as she causally polished her bow. It was covered in intricate engravings depicting scenes from battles she and the hunters had won. One the top, was an engraving of a constellation, a memorial for Zoe. "No one wants to be that person."

Michelle smiled at the daughter of Zeus, and said, "Annabeth, give me directions."

Annabeth checked the screen again, a smile on her face. "Follow highway two. The we go to highway eleven. It's a dead end, stops at an airport, I think. Then's it's about forty miles to where all the power's coming from. We'll be able to walk. We'll have to, there's no road."

Michelle nodded, the windshield wipers going full speed to keep the wet snow off the glass. "Alright." She squinted at the road and kept it in 4-wheel drive.

April, who had five blankets wrapped around her, turned to Annabeth. "Do all quests have to be this cold?" she asked.

Annabeth laughed. "Nope. The last one was in the underworld."

Thalia turned around from the front seat and stuck her head in the back. "Yeah. Sweaty down there."

April wrinkled her nose. "Ewww! I hate sweat!"

"Then stay away from Conner after a fight," warned Thalia. She looked out the window. "Wow. It's a blizzard out there. How are you seeing this, Mrs. D.?"

"I'm not," replied Michelle, only half-joking.

April changed the subject. "So," she started seriously. "Are you gonna fight the bad guys with swords and make then go boom?"

Annabeth laughed nervously. "Sure."

"I think you will," said April confidently. "I'm sure of it."

_Alaska, Kronos's fort_

That night, once she got back to her room, Andra grabbed a drachma from her pocket and went into her bathroom. Turning the shower on hot, she waiting for enough steam before tossing her drachma in. She wished to Iris as hard as she could. An image appeared in front of her.

"Annabeth!" she whispered, and the blond girl in question screamed. Andra raised her finger to her lips. "Shh! My dad can't know I'm doing this. You're gonna wake up the whole place."

"Whoa! What's that?" A little girls voice came through the screen. A woman's voice told her that it was an Iris Message.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to find my father's chamber and surprise you. I was under his power. You have to believe me."

Annabeth nodded. "I believe you."

A dark head came into the corner of the mist-screen and Andra saw Thalia's face. "Hey, look, it's little Ms. Leave-us-alone-in-the-underworld."

Andra sighed. Annabeth looked at her. "She says she's sorry, Thals." Then, to Andra, she said, "This is Conner. He's on the quest with us."

"And I'm April," announced the little girl. "I'm not a demi-god, but I'm gonna be when I grow up. I'm Conner's friend."

"That's great," said Andra. "Guys, we gotta problem. There's a spy at camp."

"Again?" moaned Annabeth.

"That's the least of our problems. The Chaos holding the Gods captive? Dad stole it along with Chaos's knife."

Annabeth's gray eyes widened, and Andra was reminded of Athena. "No," she breathed.

"Yes. Aether has come disguised. He's been with my father, working as a lieutenant. The primordials are gonna start a war with Earth. Annabeth. They are the end of the world. They're gonna take over again. The Gods told me. They're in the basement, the cells down there."

"Are you gonna tell your father?" asked Conner.

"I can't. He won't believe me. Besides, he can't know I was talking with the Gods."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Thalia nervously.

Andra looked like she was gonna cry. "I don't know. But you need to defeat my father. We won't be able to do anything if he's here. He won't fight, and he won't let to Gods for free."

"So we need to come defeat your father?" asked April.

Andra nodded. "You have to."

**How'd ya like it? Review my readers, review I say.**


	9. Chapter 8

Setting Sun

Chapter 8

_Camp Half-Blood, Infirmary_

Cass appeared in the infirmary. Less then an hour had passed. Her brother was still asleep in her chair. Quickly, she undressed, folded her clothes and put them away. She slipped into her nightgown. Cass unpinned the note from the bulletin board and tucked it underneath her mattress. She hopped back into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She wasn't sure how to re-hook everything to herself, but she would just say they must have fallen of during the night.

The daughter of Apollo reached over to her jeans pocket. Inside, was the small vial. Without thinking, while laying in her bed, she grabbed it, uncorked it and chugged the liquid. She tossed the small glass vial into the bucket they put empty bottles in. Cass licked her lips, not feeling any different. Then, the fourteen-year-old lay down on her pillow and fell asleep.

When she woke up, her tubes and needles were all attached, and Brian was sitting on the same chair Josh had, watching her. "Don't look at me like that," she said, yawning and pushing herself up on the pillows so she was up-right. "It makes me feel like I'm on display."

Brian smiled at her. "Got it. Hey, by the way, you know what this is?" he asked her, holding up the bottle she'd thrown away the night before.

Cass eyed it like it would tell all her lies. "Umm, no?"

Her brother grinned at her. "No worries. Just wondering. I'm not sure if we carry medicine in those anymore. We used to, but I thought they were all out. Guess not."

Cass exhaled slowly. "Close one," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked her brother, facing her.

"Nothing," Cass said brightly, smiling nice and wide. She moved the blankets higher up, closer to her chin and sighed. She was still cold from the last night's excursion. She didn't feel any different, and she wondered if the Goddess had tricked her. But, of course, then what would be the point of the Goddess even calling her there in the first place.

"Oh." Brian continued with his work, checking on the few other patients, and refilling water glasses for those who were awake. When he was done, he went and sat on the edge of Cass's bed. Cass felt the bed sag a little as the extra weight beat on the old mattress springs. "You alright?"

By now, Cass had gotten used to people asking her this. Or greeting her like this. Or ending a conversation. So she didn't even argue. In fact, she decided to actually answer. "I don't really know."

Brian seemed happy that his younger sister was answering to that question. "What don't you know?" he asked, rubbing the blanket where her leg was. Cass let him massage her leg a bit, taking comfort in the ritual he used to do when she was six.

"What I'm gonna do," sighed Cass. She raised her arms, and a plethora of tubes raised as well, some of them tugging at her arm and the skin. "I mean, look at me. I've never once heard of a Greek hero who was sick with cancer, or rolled in to fight attached to a hospital bed with a bunch of doctors hovering behind them in case they felt faint. I want to fight, I want to shoot, I want to be in the middle of the chaos and have everyone know that it was me, Cass, who defeated the great so-and-so. I'm just afraid I might not make it to the history books."

Brian smiled and patted her arm. "History books?"

Cass punched his arm. It wasn't near hard enough to hurt, but Brian rubbed his arm like it did anyway. "You know what I mean, Brain-Boy."

Matt's face hardened playfully. "Haven't heard that since I visited my mom last spring. She thinks I'm Harvard bound. She swears I'm part Athena."

Cass laughed. "You? You've never gone past ninth grade."

"And you never went to school," he countered.

Cass grinned. "And proud of it."

"Mom says Dad could get me in for medical school, she says he'd do the mist. But she and I both know I have other plans."

Cass turned her head to the side and asked, "Well, I don't. What plans? Were you planning on telling me? Come on, I know you better then your mom does anyway."

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Brian.

"Not usually, no," said Cass, only half-joking.

"Alright. I'll tell you mine if you tell me a secret too," said Brian. His eyes were darting around the room. He seemed nervous.

"Okay," said Cass confidently. "You first."

"If we win this thing," said Brian, his voice low. Cass leaned in to listen better. "I'm going to ask Sara to marry me."

Cass's mouth went into an 'o' shape. She clapped her hands together happily. "Oh my Gods! Do you, do you, do you even have a ring?"

Brian smiled at his younger half-sister. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a blue velvet bow. Opening it, Cass got a glimpse of diamonds and gold.

She put her hands to her mouth. "Brian, it's beautiful. She'll love it."

"Are you alright with this? I wanted to ask you first, but during the last titan war, and everything was so hectic, and-"

Cass held up her hand. "You bought the ring before the second titan war?"

Brian whipped his head around to see if anyone was listening. His blond hair fell into his face, and he brushed it away excitedly. "Yeah. The spring we were just talking about. My mom lent me money. I promised I'd pay her back after the war and I got a job, but that hasn't really ended yet. I just want to make sure you're okay with it all. I won't even think about doing it if you don't want me to." Brian looked at her like she would say no.

The smile on Cass's face said otherwise. "Wow. You really want this to happen don't you? You don't have to ask me, and don't say you haven't been thinking about it. You have a ring for Zeus's sakes. But yes, I'm alright with it, if you had asked. I'm thrilled. I love Sara, and I know you do too."

"She loves you too, Cassie-Cat, you know that, right? She thinks of you like a sister like I do." Cass nodded. Brian grinned. Stuffing the ring back into his pocket, he said, "Alright. Your turn. You have to tell. You promised."

Cass took a deep breath. "I know, I know. You don't need to bug me about it. Okay. So. Remember that summer, the summer before," Cass nodded her head towards the white cotton curtain separating Percy's body from everyone else, "came to camp?"

Brian nodded, "Hard to forget. He kinda started a chain reaction of crap."

"Not all of it was his fault. Al lot, but not all. Anyway, I was eight. And remember how for that day in July or August how dad came that day to talk to Chiron."

"Yeah? Is that important? He never said anything to us."

"Of course it was important. Maybe not to you. But he told Chiron what he had seen in his mind's eye. He had seen my future."

Brian blinked. "Really? He can hardly ever do it with his kids."

"I know. But it was important, he told Chiron. Anyway, after, before he left, he pulled me aside to talk to me. I was mad at him and didn't want to talk, 'cause, you know-"

"He left when you were two and never answered any of your prayers because he blamed you for your mothers death?"

Cass nodded. "Yeah, you get the jist. Anyway, he told me what he saw, and...he told me that a person who came to camp the next year would severely impact my life, or vice versa."

"Percy?"

"Percy."

"So, you two are kinda connected? In a way?"

Cass nodded a bit, unsure. "And that's not it. He saw the two of us, in his head. A vision from the future Me and Percy. With a few others. We were kneeling down in front of someone, but all dad saw was us. Everyone else was a blur. And I remember he said I was about fifteen. My age. Well, almost."

"But Percy's..." Brian was itching to say dead, because he refused to believe that he could survive. But, in respect for the son of Poseidon, he said nothing.

"I know."

"Maybe dad was wrong? Or maybe he saw you in..."

"Elysium." The brother and sister said the word at the exact same time.

"Ah, Hades," said Cass, biting her lip.

_Somewhere in Alaska _

Michelle glanced quickly to the rear view mirror. April's feet were on Annabeth's lap, who was sound asleep. She was singing quietly to Conner, who was also dozing off. Thalia sat beside her. Having polished everything she could that she could find in her bag, she now sat patting her legs in a fast, up-beat rhythm.

"Mommy?" asked April quietly. "I'm hungry."

"Reach down below your seat. There are granola bars in your backpack."

April unzipped her bag and grabbed two. "Thanks. You want one Thalia? They're the good ones with chocolate. Even Annabeth would like them they're so good. And marshmallows," she added quickly, like she was trying to sell Thalia something, and the marshmallows were the best part.

Thalia smiled. "Sure thing."

April tossed her one, then used her teeth to open her own. She munched on it happily, before cuddling up to Conner and falling asleep only a minute later. Thalia, however, ate small bites, letting the chocolate melt on her tongue. "Thanks for doing this, Mrs. D. Driving us and everything," she said when she was done. Thalia smoothed out the wrapped, folded it neatly, then tucked it into her pocket.

"My mom was a demi-god; Conner probably told you that. A daughter of Athena, like Annabeth. My mom always told me about the dangerous things she had to do, things the Gods asked of her. The parents of every demi-god try as hard as they can to support this life their kids, or, in my case, kids of friends."

"Not all parents," said Thalia. It had meant to be under her breath, but it came out way louder then she expected. She flushed. "Sorry."

"Hit a rough patch there, eh?" smiled Michelle, her gray eyes shining. Her long red hair was tied in a loose knot, and it bobbled as she nodded her head to the soft music. "Say no more. I understand."

Thalia smiled at her. Then, she blushed again, this time out of sheer embarrassment. "Umm, Conner told us about something else, too. Or more like, someone else."

Michelle didn't get and at Thalia. "Brett? Don't be so embarrassed, Thalia, honey. He was brave. He did what he did to save Travis and Conner, two boys that he barely knew. When he died, he ha only known about the Gods for a few weeks. I had to warn him, of course, because the twins were coming to stay for a few weeks. I think it was brave. I'm not sad."

"Really?" asked Thalia. "How old was April?"

"She was four, I think," replied Michelle.

"And Ella?"

"She was nine."

"Was it hard on her?"

Michelle bit her lip. "Well, Brett wasn't her real father anyway, so Ella had a bit of a problem. He was April's dad, and she doesn't remember him much because she was so young. Ella's father left us when she was three."

"I'm sorry," said Thalia sincerely.

"I am too. With with my first husband, I made mistakes, and I was so happy I found Brett. And even happier when he died for the boys. It showed me how much he loved me."

"He'll be waiting for you in Elysium. Not many mortals go there, but when you do something like that to a demi-god, Lord Hades, from what I hear, is pretty good about it."

Michelle's ace lit up as she smiled, showing off nice, white teeth. "Thank you Thalia. So, from what I hear, you're in the Hunters, right? Why don't you tell me a bit about that?"

Thalia lit up as well, and Michelle grinned. She drove slowly and surely down a snow covered road, listening as Thalia chattered on about being the lieutenant of Artemis.

_Kronos's fort, Alaska, Andra's room_

There was a knock on the door. Andra got up from her chair and padded across the carpeted flooring of her bedroom. It was quiet luxurious, her life now, and sometimes the daughter of Kronos wondered if a war was ever actually gonna happen, the only thing hinting towards it was the war briefing her father had called for the next day.

Andra turned the handle on the door and gasped. It was Marco. Her breathing quickened. Now that she knew who he really was, she was frightened he would know she knew. "Hello?" she asked him.

"Hi," Marco said. He smiled at her, showing off pearly white teeth that Andra would have found attractive if she wasn't hating him.

"What do you want?" she asked. Then, realizing she sounded rude, added, "I'm quite tired, and was going to go to bed early."

Marco's purple eyes gleamed. He looked disappointed. "Oh. I was hoping you'd come for a walk with me." He sounded so sincere, that Andra had to reminded herself that the blond man in front of her was a primordial, and primordials were not to be messed with, especially when they were trying to take over the earth.

Andra smiled in a way she hoped made her look as disappointed as he pretended to be. She forced a yawn. "I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time?" Marco nodded. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. "At the war briefing?"

Marco nodded. "Sure." And then he was gone.

With a sigh, Andra closed the door gently and pressed her back against it. She sank down to the ground. _Alright,_ she told her self. _This is just like Tartarus. You're alone. But you can do it on your own. You can bring down your father, with a little help. You'll free the Gods, and regain the trust of the demi-gods, and everything will work out._

Slowly, she pushed herself up and walked over to her plush bed. Spreading her arms out wide, she fell back, trust-exercise like onto the bed. The demi-Titan lay here for a few minutes, before grabbing a piece of paper and a small pencil. Gripping the lead stub in her right hand, she wrote furiously in ancient Greek, the only language she could read or write.

_Save the world_

_-contact Annabeth_

_-get information from dad and Gods_

_-get Nico away from Stheno long enough for her spell to wear off_

_-all in less then two months_

She was about to add another point, but a knock at the door interrupted her. With a sigh, she shoved the paper and pencil under her mattress before heading over to the door. That was one thing she'd liked about Tartarus. It was loud, but private. Not a lot of direct talking. Andra was tired already of being this popular at nine-thirty at night.

She plastered on a smile and answered the door for a second time in less then five minutes. "Yes?" he asked before the door was fully open. When it was, she saw that it was her father. Respectfully, she knelt on one knee, only rising when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you, Father?" she asked.

Her father's bald head gleamed as he regarded her. "No, nothing Andromeda. Just checking up on you."

Andra's eyes narrowed. Maybe mortal fathers did that, but certainly not Godly or Titan ones. "Okay? Umm, thank you?"

Kronos's stolen bright green eyes smiled at her while his face remained stonic. "Right. Well, alright then. You'll be coming to the briefing, I assume?"

Andra nodded. It would be a perfect was to get information for her allies. "Wouldn't miss it."

Her father nodded then walked off. Andra closed her door, then flopped back onto her bed. Maybe her father did care for her. Her expression softened. _No!_ She scolded herself. She had to do this. She had to for the world. Maybe her did care about her. She had seen the way Apollo had looked when she mentioned Cass. How Zeus had perked up at Thalia's name. Athena, her gray widening the slightest bi when Andra mentioned her blond daughter. The way Poseidon was staring, blankly at the wall almost the whole time, his voice very flat sounding when he spoke. But that was Gods. They were different from Titans. Maybe her father really did care. But that didn't change what he did.

_Mt. Olympus_

The Goddess Hectate sat on an iron chair. The room she was in was her personal one, not the front room of her palace. It was dark, and smelled of dark chocolate and that indescribable smell of most of her potions. The walls were draped in deep royal purple silk and the bed was black and large, taking up a good portion of the decent sized Godly room.

All alone for the night, the Goddess smiled, showing off her canines. Her smile wasn't the one of a sane person. It was the grin of an unnatural evil, of power. Because no one knew what she was doing. And that was what she wanted.

In the dusky room, a Iris Message appeared, and in it, the Goddess of rainbows herself. "Lady Hectate," she said, sounding a bit bored. "You have a unknown caller waiting for you. Do you wish to speak with them?"

Hectate tried to hide her excitement. Forcing a yawn, she said, "Oh, alright. Let them in."

For a moment, Iris disappear, and Hectate smiled, this time, a smile of pure joy. The black screen the changed to the outline of a person. "Do you have the blood?" it asked.

Hectate shook her head. "Not yet. I have a messenger getting it."

"When will they have it? We need it before the solstice if this is to work!"

The minor Goddess rolled her brown eyes in frustration. "I know. This is important for me too. But the only reason I'm doing this is-"

"I know, I know," insisted the figure. "I'm still trying to get him on board."

"Trying!" the Goddess screeched. "I won't survive if he doesn't agree. Besides, does he have any idea what I'm going through to do this? Even with the Olympians gone, those minor ones guarding Olympus are so paranoid, I had to get the girl brought here in the middle of the night."

"Look. We're having trouble here too. I think his daughter knows about me. I saw her creeping down the the Gods. And what girl?"

Hectate waved her hand in the air like she was trying to rid it of a bad odor. "Oh, some cancer-ridden daughter of Apollo."

"She agreed?" The figure seemed surprised.

"I offered to heal her. I gave her the elixir."

"The elixir? But that only lasts-"

**Ohhhhh. Cliffie. I bet you know who the figure is, but if you don't, you won't find out for a while.**


	10. Chapter 9

Setting Sun

Chapter 9

Andra felt quiet intimidated, sitting in the war room with her father at her side. The pair sat at the end of a long table, that stretched the length on the even longer room, filled with faces and monsters she had never even seen before. Marco sat to her immediate left, and was staring at her. Andra squirmed uncomfortably.

The room itself was quiet impressive. There were maps of the area, maps of the underworld, and on of Manhattan, with little orange flags representing the half-bloods who had fought during the second Titan war. Beautifully carved weapons hung below and above the maps, with plaques telling the reader why the weapon was important for the Titans in a fight against a demi-god or God.

Andra didn't really know where to look. To her left was Marco, and to her right was Stheno and Nico. The snake haired immortal had put on a black wrap around her head and a pair of black sunglasses, but she still gave everyone in the room chills. Nico's pretty chocolate brown eyes were glazed over, but other then that, he was unchanged. He didn't speak, but he looked at Stheno like she was the only woman in the world for him. Andra was disgusted.

Her father began to talk, but Andra wasn't really listening. Instead, while she followed her fathers lead and stared straight ahead, her mind wandered back to the underworld. She wished she was strong enough to go back in time, like her father was, and tell her younger self not to leave the other demi-gods alone in Tartarus. She was positive she could have stopped something. She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. The noise hit her ears like a gun shot and she listened to her father bark orders to those sitting in the chairs along the tables.

"-rescue team coming. It's small, but strong. We have Conner Stoll. Son of Hermes. As far as I know, he is fast with a sword, good with speed, and had many attributes as his God father. Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus. Can use lightning as a power. Her shield wields the head of Medusa." Here, Stheno frowns. "Ms. Grace is skilled with a bow, as well as a spear and hunting knives. And last but not least, Ms. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She is the Head Councilor and Camp Half-blood. She fights with small knives and daggers for the most part. We need to look out for these. For demi-gods, they are quite powerful."

"Is that all?" asked a monster a few seats down the table. He was big and hairy and kinda reminded Andra of a spider with a humanoid body.

"No," said Kronos, and Andra stiffened slightly. She felt Marco's eyes on her. "They are getting help. From someone inside these walls. From the Gods."

Andra's heat-beat quickened. Her chest pounded, and she crossed her arms across her chest to stop it. She took a few deep breaths and tried to look as shocked as everyone else sitting at the tables. Except for Marco, who wore a slight smile. Directed at Andra.

Andra shifted her gaze to her father. "How?" she asked shakily. "Who here would do that?" She held her breath, hoping she hadn't gone too far.

Marco smiled brightly, like a child who had learned to spell their own name. He turned to his master with ease and said, "Why don't you just go get the guards who stand in front of the basement. They would have seen someone go in to talk to the Gods."

Andra opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Kronos waved his hand and motioned to a monster to fetch the guards. They were brought back quickly. Kronos appraised them. "You three. Have you seen anyone down by the basement. Have you let anyone in? Fallen asleep?"

All heads were turned towards the three men, so no one but them saw Andra shake her subtly at them from behind her father. _Please,_ she mouthed to them.

They looked to each other, just like they had the first time Andra had snuck in. "No, my Lord," said the one in the middle. "No one has come down there. And, my Lord, if one of us is asleep, the other two are awake, I can assure you that, my Lord."

While the other two continued talking to her father, Andra let out the breath she'd been holding in. _Thank you,_ she mouthed to the guard in the middle, and he nodded slightly.

"Very well," boomed her father. "We will meet again tomorrow at noon. Marco, have your troops ready for attack on all sides. Stheno, gather some _willing _men, and position them in the surrounding woods. Council dismissed."

Kronos marched out of them room. Marco and Stheno, followed by Nico. The rest of the monsters and demi-gods turned bad filed out as well, talking between themselves like they were in high school. Andra rushed over to the three guards.

"Thank you so much," she said.

The guards smiled. The one in the middle smiled at her. He stuck out his hand. "Johnathon." His eyes were green and his hair was brown. The two others looked almost exactly the same. "And these are my brothers, Marcus and Samuel. You, my Lady, can call us John, Mark and Sam, if you wish."

Andra beamed at the three male dryads. They were tall, taller then she was, and thin in a way that seemed natural. Andra knew that they were the fun, son of Hermes type, but would be more so if not under the power of her father. "Well, Mark, John and Sam, you're free to call me Andra. But, if you insist, I will also go by Lady-left-in-Tartarus-by-the-Gods-but-I've-now-forgiven-them-and-am-trying-to-break-them-and-everyone-who-doesn't-want-to-be-here-out-Andra-Marquette. But most people say that's a bit of a mouthful."

The three brothers laughed. Then Sam looked at her. "You're trying to free the Gods?" he asked in a naturally loud voice.

"Why don't ya let the whole world know! Tone it down, buddy, this is kinda top secret," scolded Andra with a smile on her face. "Wait... are you alright with that, or will you be running to my father?"

The brothers broke out into grins. "Not on your life," said Mark. "Are you kidding? No offense to you, but your father is horrible. To us and to others."

Andra flushed. "I know what you mean. He can be a bit... difficult. That's why I'm trying to do this. Well, not the only reason," Andra trailed off.

"What?" the brothers immediately clambered on her, asking her questions.

Andra looked to each of the brothers, a trusting look in her eyes. "Can you three keep a secret?"

The daughter of Kronos felt like she should trust the boys, so she told them everything she had leaned over the past couple of days. Andra walked the boys down to the door and left them with a cheerful, "See you tonight!" When she returned to her room, Marco was waiting for her.

She sighed. "Hi. Can I help you?" she asked.

Marco smiled at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me? We might go outside again. I'd like to show you some of the aspects of the building your father might not of mentioned. I designed some of them myself."

_Never gonna happen,_ thought Andra. She bit the inside of her cheek. She felt her cheeks redden as she said, "You know I'm not interested, right? I'm sorry."

Marco looked at her and laughed, so happily, Andra almost believed him to be sincere. "No, of course not. I just wanted to walk with you. I find you interesting, as a daughter of Kronos."

"That's flattering, but still, no, I'm sorry. I just... don't feel like it. Maybe later. I'm just not in the mood for going for a walk."

Marco nodded. "Understood. Hey, by the way, do you know a Cass Summers?"

"Yes," said Andra cautiously. The hairs on her back stood on end. "She was one of the demi-gods on a quest in the underworld. How do you know her name?"

"Lord Kronos spoke of her," said Marco, and Andra could tell that he was lying. "Cancer. Sad indeed. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and walked away.

Andra sighed. Him mentioning Cass was odd, but she didn't think about it. _He's never gonna give up, is he?_ She asked herself as she pushed her key into the hole and turned in all the way around. The door swung open. Sticking the key in her pocket, she waltzed in. She had made plans with the boys to meet at midnight and converse with the Gods about the war and battle plans. It was only seven o'clock, so Andra showered, and changed, and had a little nap before waking up the the alarm she'd set. It sang quietly while she got up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Turning the alarm off, she crept over and opened the door. Using her regular routine, Andra raced down the stairs and turned down hallways like she was born in them. She reached the double doors panting and out of breath, but with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys," she said, lifting up her hand in greeting to the three of them.

"Hey," they replied.

"Let's go," commanded Andra, and John leaned over and unlocked the double doors.

"I'll stay watch," said Mark. "What should I say if anyone asks where John and Sam are?"

"Can trees get food poisoning?" asked Andra. Sam nodded. "There you go. Make it sound bad. Emphasize vomit. You'll be fine."

The three slunk in. Andra led the two boys to the door, and pushed it open, revealing the Gods. "Hello. This is John, and Sam. Mark's outside." Andra walked in casually, stepping over the feet and legs of the Gods. John and Sam closed the door, then stood nervously with their backs to it. "John, Sam... theses are the Gods."

The dryads nodded nervously, and Andra smiled at then before sitting down crossed-legged in what you could call the center of the Gods.

"Did you find anything out?" asked Zeus, being a leader, as always.

Respectfully, Andra turned to the King of the Gods. "A small bit, my Lord," said Andra.

Zeus held up his hand as much as he could. "Please, call us by our names. Now, really is not time for formalities. You two are welcome to as well," said the God, tilting his head to John and Sam. "Continue, Andromeda."

"Andra," corrected Andra. "But thank you for letting us call you your given name. Now, my father knows that someone has been coming in here and talking to you. I'm pretty sure it was Marco, I mean, Lord Aether, who tipped my father off. I know he knows. Just the way he looks at me."

"The primordials, as well as most immortals including demi-gods, Gods, and Titans have revealing eyes," said the gray eyed Goddess. "It expressed what they sometimes cannot say."

"Thank you Athena," said Andra, letting the word flow over her mouth like something exotic. It felt odd, to be greeting the Goddess so casually.

"Has Aether been talking to you?" asked Apollo. His eyes looked sunken in. Truth be told, the Gods looked bad. Andra could tell he had been thinking about Cass.

"He's been trying, Apollo. He mentioned Cass when he was talking to me earlier."

"What did he say," the God asked immediately, his blue eyes searching Andra's face for a shred of good news about his only daughter.

"Not much. He said my father talked about her to him, but I know for a fact that my father only told me because I asked about those who had been on the quest. I know he's lying. I just don't know why."

Poseidon glanced to Apollo. "That's not the pressing issue here. What's important is getting rid of your father," he said.

Apollo twisted around to see him. "You're just saying that because you know that killing Kronos will get your son back."

"I have one child. You have many," growled Poseidon. "If I lose Percy, I don't know what I would do, nor would Sally. Cass has no mother, you have plenty of other children."

Apollo's mouth dropped. He searched for words. "Are you saying my daughter isn't important enough? That it's alright if she dies?"

Poseidon shook his head madly. The other Gods, along with Andra and the boys watched on with interest and fear. "That's not what I meant, Apollo. You know that. But you don't know how much Percy means to me."

"You don't think Cass is important to me? I love all of my children equally, I will tell you that, but having to lie everyday to your only daughter who has cancer and doesn't even know it-" Apollo trailed off, tears in his eyes, but Poseidon didn't stop.

"He's sixteen! Only sixteen and he's already been the hero of a war! He's been to Tartarus!"

"So has Cass. And everyday I curse myself that I hadn't noticed the cancer earlier. I could of cured her but I was to damned busy being upset at her. She was only two and already I had put so much on her shoulders. I was so disappointed for her. I was never there for her! Do you know how that must feel for her?"

"Of course I do. Until Percy was twelve I had only laid eyes on him once! You saw her everyday until she was two years old. Why did you get to and none of us could?"

The eyes of the Gods watched as the unlikely Godly pair argued loudly, shouting and screaming at each other. Each of the Gods felt their own pair about their children fall into the fight as the Gods started yelling things that weren't even related to the one they were yelling at.

"I wish I could take that damned cancer and have it myself! Cass doesn't know how much I love her and I wish I could tell her!"

"I would rather stay in Tartarus for all eternity, then have Percy there. He's too young! And he doesn't even know how much he's done. And he might be gone and-"

Poseidon was cut off by a teary yell. "Stop!" said Andra. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were blotchy. Two lines of water ran down her face. "You both love your kids. Stop arguing about who loves them more. I think right now, Percy and Cass are the luckiest demi-gods in the world, having their parents love them so much to do anything for them and some half-bloods have dad who want to destroy these people and," Andra choked on her last few words. With her hands on her eyes, the daughter of Time sank to the floor and wept.

Finally moving from the door, Sam and John rushed to her, putting their long and lanky arms around her as the Gods looked at each other, embarrassed. Apollo and Poseidon wouldn't meet each others eyes. Andra pushed the arms of the boys off of her and sniffed loudly. She wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands and sniffed again. Her tears were gone now, but her eyes were still tainted red. "I'm sorry," she muttered to her lap. She didn't look up. "I should go. I might not be back tomorrow night, maybe later." And then she ran out of the room.

Sam looked at each of the Gods, then followed her, as did John. They ran after her up to the stairs, and to her room, but her door locked in their faces.

Cass, to put it simply, felt amazing. The cancer seemed to have disappeared. The medicine from Hectate, it seemed, had worked. The night before, she had IM'd the Goddess to tell her the good news, and she had been just as happy. Zelus was coming to pick her up that night.

Cass had her plan mapped out in her head. She would get Zelus to bring her to the outskirts of the Titan base in Alaska, then find a way to sneak in. She would rescue Nico from Stheno, if he was there, and then find a way to free the Gods and capture Andra and Kronos until Annabeth, Thalia, and Conner made it there. She still had to work out a few kinks, but as Annabeth once said, plans were for suckers.

Because she had been feeling good, her brothers had let her sleep alone for the first time, but constantly reminding her that she could IM anytime of night if she felt sick or even slightly bad. But when they left after kissing her forehead goodnight, Cass didn't slip on her pajamas. She put jeans and a warm gray fleece sweater. A red knit hat was jammed over head and matching thin gloves went on her fingers. The note she'd wrote the night before was placed on her sheets. She snatched her bow from the chair opposite her bed and slung her quiver. With her combat boots on, and her jeans tucked safely inside them, she began to make her way across the infirmary.

"Where are you going Cass?" A voice came from her side. Cursing in ancient Greek under her breath, the fourteen-year-old turned to her left and looked into the face of Maggie Stone, a ten-year-old daughter of Aphrodite with full lips and shiny hair. "I thought you were sick."

Cass licked her chapped lips. "I was. I'm better now. It'll take to long to explain, but you'll find out tomorrow. Can you keep it a secret until then?"

Maggie nodded, her broken arm strapped to her chest. "Promise."

Cass leaned over, pecked her forehead, and then left the building. She had done it only three nights before, and, following the same routine, she executed it again.

She lept across the camp boundary. "Zelus?" she called softly to the forest, and the familiar black figure emerged from the woods. "What up?" she asked happily.

"I am fine. And you, Cassandra? The magic from Hectate has worked?"

Cass didn't even bother to correct him about her name. A huge grin was stretched across her face. "I feel great. Tell Lady Hectate thank you again."

"I will. Now. Where is it that you want me to take you?"

"The Titan Base in Alaska."

"Where in it?" asked Zelus without enthusiasm.

"You can take me in?" Cass asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm the God of dedication. If I wish, I can do anything."

Cass flushed. "Wow. Umm, could you take me to Andra Marquettes room?"

"Of course, Ms. Summers." Zelus held out his arm. Slowly, Cass reached out and grabbed the large muscle. There was a tug in her gut and she felt herself being twisted through time.

With a gasp, she landed in a large room. A big queen sized bed sat in the middle, and the place was clean and organized. But the biggest shock to Cass, was that she was not alone.

**Ohhh, ahhh...be impressed by this chappie. Hoped you liked it. I like the little spat between Poseidon and Apollo. I based that part on Harry Potter, the seventh movie. "No, you don't know how this feels. Your parents are dead, you have no family!" Ohhh, gives me chills just writing it. Next chapter up before next week. **


	11. Chapter 10

Setting Sun

Chapter 10

Brian Sanders woke up every morning at five. This routine started when he was nine, and his mother had enrolled him in early morning swim lessons. Of course, after having a monster crash through the building during his fifth lesson, his swimming stopped, and he started camp. But the early morning awakening had stuck with him, for thirteen years after that.

On the morning of November nineteenth, he got up and looked out his window. There was no snow(there never was), but the air looked cold. He threw on a sweater and jeans, tied up his sneakers and crept out of Apollo cabin with two keys in his hands. The Harpies, prepared to eat anyone out after curfew, knew of this particular part of Brian's life, so they let him pass with what could be considered a friendly growl. The grass under his feet was crunchy from frost, and his breath made white fog in the cold air.

The stairs of the Big House creaked as he jumped up them. Inserting his first key(the door was only ever locked at night), he pushed the door open and let the warm air hit him gladly. Walking into the rec room, he pressed the large button on the coffee machine that lived on a shelf next to the never-used pool cues, a little something he and Chiron shared every morning. As the water bubbled and the smell of fresh grounds filled the air, Brian crossed the rec room and stuck his second key into the infirmary door. The door wasn't usually locked, but because of Percy and Cass how they were, locking it at night had just seemed like a good idea.

Inside the infirmary smelled of paper and cough syrup, mixed with disinfectant and pain-killers. It was a smell that didn't really go together, but a scent the Brian had grown up with. The air was crisp and clean, and the scrubbed, light-colored hardwood flooring shone in the early morning sunlight. The three patients that were nearest the door were fast asleep, looking peaceful. No demi-god dreams haunted them that night. Maggie Stone was up, and when she saw Brian, she bit her lip.

"What is it?" asked Brian slowly, crouching at the end of the girl's bed.

The Filipino girl shook her head, her black hair flying as she did. "I can't tell you. You'll see."

Nodding cautiously, Brian stood and marched over to Cass's bed. She was underneath the blankets, not a single part of her body showing. The white curtain protecting Percy blew around, the air from the open window lifting up a few loose papers and scattering them around them room.

"Hey, Cassie-Cat. Wake up, honey," whispered Brian. When she didn't respond, Brian's heart beat a little faster. "Cass? Honey, come on, wake up." No answer. He looked to Maggie, but she didn't meet his eye. Brian thought the worst. Throwing her blanket off, he saw something more terrifying. Cass wasn't dead. She wasn't there.

Andra lay on her bed. Her pillow was soaked with salty tears, and she hated herself for being so weak. With a sniff, she sat up. She wasn't alone. With a yelp, she held one of her pillows out in front of her, only lowering it when she saw who was in her room. "Cass?"

The figure nodded, and came out of the shadows. "Hey, Andra." Her voice was raw, like she was getting over a bad cold. Her dagger was in her hand; Andra saw the bronze glinting in the low light.

On her bed, Andra backed up to her headboard, sheets and blankets tangled around her ankles. "Okay, before you make this messy, let me tell you that I'm on your side. I've been talking with the Gods for a while now. We're trying to escape and get rid of my father."

Cass lowered her dagger a bit, bit it was still high enough to block a blow. "How can I trust you? You've never exactly done anything that would make me."

Biting her lip, Andra said, "I'm sorry. Really."

Cass lowered her dagger all the way, then slipped it in her boot. "Fine. So we're okay?"

Andra knew that that wasn't really the best way to express what they had between them, but she nodded anyway. "Yeah."

"We should talk with the Gods," said Cass. Her short hair let her neck exposed, and here, in the cold Alaska wilderness, long hair was almost essential.

"You have information?" asked Andra. She hopped off her bed and walked closer to the daughter of Apollo. Her hair was tangled and frizzy from being on the bed, and she ran her hand over it to smooth it.

"No," Cass said, her cheeks red. "Well, I know some things. I overheard things. They might already know about them, but-"

"You wanna see your dad?" asked Andra, pulling her hair up into her signature high pony-tail. It swept the middle of her back.

Cass flushed. "Is that so bad?"

The forever eighteen-year-old smiled at the younger girl. "Not at all. I don't really relate, but i| understand. Let's go. I know my way around here."

Cass followed Andra closely, as, for the second time that day, the daughter of Kronos traversed the halls. They ran down them and jumped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. They appeared in front of Mark, John and Sam in record time.

Mark jumped up and looked at her. "Andra? Are you all right? You followed you, but-"

"I'm fine," insisted Andra, ignoring Cass's questioning looks. "This is Cass, by the way. Apollo's daughter."

The brothers got an understanding look in her eye. _She has cancer?_ mouthed Sam to Andra. Andra shook her head and shrugged. She really didn't know. "Can you let us in?" asked Andra, and the brothers opened the double doors for her, holding them wide as they walked in.

"Thanks." Cass smiled at them as she walked in. Her eyes drifted to each of them, and then above her to the elaborately decorated wood carvings guarding the prisoners, and keeping them captive.

Andra led her in and pointed to the door she'd been in and out of many times. She knew that once inside, all eyes would be on her. She hated herself for not keeping herself together. "In there," said Andra, and Cass swallowed.

The daughter of Apollo pushed the door open. In a split second, all eyes turned to her. Her olive green eyes were trained on her father. "Daddy!" she shrieked, running to him. She knelt and wrapped her arms around him. Cass could feel her tears itching to leak out, and she let them. She buried herself into her chest and sniffed.

Apollo's arms were around her as much as they could be. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her, and Cass pulled back, a huge smile on her face.

"Don't be. I'm okay."

Apollo's brow furrowed. "You're okay?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later, after we get outta here."

Apollo nodded warily, then pulled his only daughter back in for a hug. He pecked her forehead, and then Cass shied back, embarrassed. "Dad..."

Apollo smiled at her. "How did you get here?"

Andra, who was leaning against the door they'd came in, said, "I was about to ask you that exact question." She kept her eyes on the daughter of Apollo, and no where else.

Cass blushed. "Again, long story. But that's not important." She turned to Andra. "Where are Annabeth and Thalia and Conner? Did they get here yet?"

"No, but I IM'd them a few days ago. Conner's mom's friends is driving them here. Something about her being a granddaughter of Athena." The Goddess in mention perked up. "Anyway, they should be here soon, but we have people guarding this place with a five mile perimeter. I haven't a clue how they're gonna get in here."

"And we still have to deal with the primordials," added the Goddess of love, Aphrodite, who was looking at her chipped nail-polish.

Cass's brow furrowed, and she looked like her father. "The primordials? Like Aether and Tartarus?" Her nose wrinkled a bit when she said Tartarus.

Andra and Athena took turned explaining. When they were done, Cass said decidedly, "I really wanna kick Marco's butt."

Andra smiled at her. Her teeth were wide and even, with a little gap between the two front ones. "I think we all do, right now."

Cass's face lit up. "Guys, I think I have a plan. Is Nico here? With Stheno?"

Andra nodded. "Yeah. She has her own wing of this place for her and her 'companions'. It's not far from my room. Why?"

"If we get him away from her long enough, her powers will wear off him. We can get him to shadow-travel to Conner's friend's mom's whatever, and bring them back here. They'd be able to get in no problem, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that had two problems," said Andra. "One, how will we get him away from the lady who puts you under her power if you look at her. She had dryads guarding her quarters at all times. And two, what will they even do? We don't have the knife, so we can't cut the Chaos, we can't have the Gods to help us, so it'll be four demi-gods and an immortal. Sorry, Cass, but I don' think that'll work."

"We'll make it work," said Cass. Her voice had that power Andra had heard in the underworld. Powerful, with a hint of fear buried underneath, something only trained ears could detect. "Andra, go get Nico."

"Why me?" she asked. Her voice was a little higher then usual.

"Mainly, 'cause you're the only one she can't kill," said Cass thoughtfully. "And because I really don't want to." Then, knowing that her last reason really didn't do anyone justice, she added, " Also, you told me yourself that you knew your way around here."

"Did I?" Andra licked her lips, stalling while she searched her mind for a loophole. "Ah, Gods. Fine. If I'm not back in ten, I won't be back at all, have a nice life." She lifted the peace sign, then ran out.

Tension and awkwardness settled upon the Gods. Cass looked around a bit. "What's with you guys? It's more awkward in here then when Travis serenaded Katie on her birthday. With One Direction." Cass made a face, her nose scrunching at the name of her least favorite music makers.

"It's not important," said her father. His eyes were on the sea god. "Not really. What's important is-"

"Getting Percy," said Cass. That hadn't been what Apollo had meant to say, but Poseidon brightened visibly when she did. "I've never met him, but Annabeth said he's an amazing fighter. If we can manage to get him out of Kronos, then we should have no problem, right?"

"Right," said her father tightly. "Percy's the answer."

Andra hurried out the double doors. "Leave these open. If my plan works, I'll be bringing back a hundred and twenty pound son of Hades. You know him as the poor guys Stheno's taken prisoner. Sam, go get the sedative stuff they used on that monster last night when he didn't listen. We won't need that much, but enough to get him under for an hour or so. I'll be back soon."

And then, without waiting for a response, she burst off. Up two sets of stairs, and then she was on her floor. Heading to the left instead of the right, Andra tried to remember what room the immortal sister was staying in. She stopped a passing guard.

"Excuse me?" Andra used her innocently evil voice and hoped the guard was stupid enough to buy iy. "Do you know where Stheno's room is? My Dad wants something from her and I'm supposed to get it from her."

Eying her suspiciously, the guard pointed two doors down. "There. Tell 'em I let you in. My name's Lento."

Andra beamed. "Thanks a million."

Speed-walking to the door, Andra licked her lips looked up so she was looking the guard in the eye. "Hi, I'm Andra. Lento said you would let me in?"

The guard looked at her. "Andra, huh?"

"Short for Andromeda," she filled in. "I'm supposed to take Nic-, umm, I mean, one of Lady Stheno's prisoners to my father. He want's to see something, umm, about him. He thinks he might have been employed under him. He has dark brown hair and eyes? Medium height? I, umm, think he's wearing black?"

"Just a minute." The guard turned and spoke into the door. "Alright. But she says to bring him back within forty-five minutes."

Andra knew that that was when her spell would wear off. But she also knew that within forty-five minutes, she would only be half-way done her plan to avenge the Gods. "Of course. Actually, it might be a little longer then that, but if she just went to, umm, my room at that time, she could do whatever was necessary, and then come back to her room. I'm in sub-3, 3452."

"That seems alright with my Lady," said the monster, after confirming with her. "Here you go," he said, handing her a rope. Andra felt like gagging when she saw that the other end of it was tied around Nico's neck. "He might try and get away from you, but just tug at him a bit, and he'll remember his place."

Swallowing nervously, Andra nodded. "Of course. Thank you. My father will be very happy with your cooperation." Then, with her hand wrapped tightly around the rope, Andra led Nico down the hall and away from Stheno."

Nico pulled away from her, reaching towards his master, and reluctantly, Andra tugged at the rope tied cruelly around his neck. Obediently, he followed. With her eyes narrowed, Andra led him quickly down the stairs. At the doors, the brothers were waiting. Mark held up the bottle half-filled with sedative and a small needle. "Do you need this?"

Andra looked at the greenish blue liquid. "I can't hurt. Do it."

With the speed and skills of a pro, Mark injected the liquid into Nico's arm. He went limp almost immediately. With Andra holding his arms, and Mark grabbing his legs, the two managed to bring the floppy son of Hades into the cell.

Mark helped Andra set him down, and then he left. Cass rushed to Nico immediately. She stroked his forehead lovingly. "I'm glad he's alright," she said. Then, to Andra, "That was fast. Easier then you thought, huh?"

"You're lucky it was me who went. They only let me take him because I'm Kronos's daughter." Andra scrunched her nose at her heritage before continuing. "Anyway, Stheno's powers wear off him in forty-five minutes. But we'll need a lot more time then that. I told her we'd be in my room, so Cass, you go there and do something to her that will keep her away from telling me father. I mean, it is midnight, so the chances of him getting up to check on her, are, like, one in a billion, but just in case."

"But, she's immortal. What can I do to her? And won't she put me under her power if I look at her? I don't wanna be brought back here like that." Cass nudged her foot at the unconscious Nico.

Andra searched her brain. "There's a bookshelf running along the top of my room. If you take the books off, you can hide up there."

"And do what, exactly?" inquired Cass. "I mean, not that that's not a brilliant plan." Her sarcasm slapped Andra hard, and she wanted to hit her back, but she kept herself under control.

"Her snakes," said Poseidon to Cass, and the daughter of Apollo turned to the Sea God. Poseidon had an odd expression on his face. "A lot of Stheno's power comes from them. They grow back, it takes a couple of hours or so, but that would be the best way. Do you have a sword?"

Cass lifted one of her daggers from her boot. "Dagger?" she asked, holding it up for inspection. The blade caught the light coming from a lone lantern hanging on the wall and twisted it, making it dance around the stone walls.

While Poseidon nodded authoritatively, Cass turned to Andra. "Alright. I can keep her busy, and then I'll come back down here. Where's your room?"

"Floor Sub-3 room 3452," recited Andra. "You go, get ready. Cut off whatever you have to and then come back. Nico'll be awake by then. You explain to him what he has to do and have him shadow-travel."

"Where are you going?" asked Cass, her hold on her dagger dangerously tight. Her thin body shook with excitement and cold.

"I gotta get Chaos's knife. This whole thing will be null if we don't get that. Without the Gods, we can't get Percy, and without Percy, we can't really fight. I'll get the knife somehow, bring it back here. Free the Gods, as-kicking awesome attack on my father. Simple." With a small smile, she grabbed Cass's arm. "Come on Summers, we're wasting daylight."

Together the two girls ran giggling out of the room, more like a sleepover then a rescue mission. Their light foot-steps echoed up the halls as they ran. On floor Sub-3, Cass took off and Andra kept climbing. Every step she took pounding in her heart proudly and she knew that what she was doing would make a contribution.


	12. Chapter 11

Setting Sun

Chapter 11

Cass gripped the key to Andra's room tightly, guarding it with her life. She scanned the door numbers as she ran, reading the to herself out loud in a whisper. "3449, 3450, 3451 3452. Here." She inserted the key, her head turned the other way in case Stheno decided to come early. Her digital watch beeped quietly, informing her that she had exactly thirty-nine minutes and twenty-five seconds to make a plan and execute it.

The daughter of Apollo closed the door behind her and locked it. Before she did anything else, she dug a drachma out of her pocket and ran to the bathroom. Turning the shower on full blast on hot, Cass threw the golden coin into the steam that instantly rose. "Oh, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!"

The water fizzed and shimmied into a screen and Annabeth appeared on it. She didn't look surprised when she saw Cass. "Look, we're coming close. Andra already IM'd us, don't worry, I know everything."

Thalia's head popped in, and the screen filled with black fuzzy hair and bright blue guys. "You've got some explaining to do, Missy."

Annabeth pushed Thalia out of Cass's view and back into the front seat. "Thals, stop it! Don't listen to her, Cass. But she is right. Anyway, we're not even ten minutes out, what should we do?"

Cass checked her watch. "We have thirty-five-ish minutes until Nico wakes up. Give the Gods a minute to explain. Best thing to do would be park and wait it out. It wouldn't be safe to come any closer. They have men on a five-mile perimeter, and you guys are kinda closing in on it. I's turn around and head back a bit, safe distance, then park and wait."

The gray-eyed blond nodded seriously. Cass could see Conner in the background making faces at the daughter of Athena. "Kay. Got it. See ya in about forty?"

"I hope so," said Cass. She lowered her hand, karate style, onto the mist and it disappeared, turning back into shower-drops that fell hard. Reaching into the steady stream of hot water, Cass grabbed the lever and tugged on it. The water slowed, then trickled to a stop. Cass wiped her wet hands on her jeans, leaving hand prints on them, a little bit darker then the denim should be.

Hurrying out of the bathroom, Cass lifted her head and searched the walls. The book self was small, but deep, but it looked sturdy. Climbing onto the bed, Cass jumped to one and grabbed on, tugging it a bit as her feet dangled three feet off the ground. It held her weight well.

Cass let go and landed quietly on her feet. Thirty-three minutes. She grabbed a gold chaise lounge from beside the window and dragged it across the gold shag carpet. The whole room, to Cass, looked like something you would see in the room of a Disney princess. Cass positioned the long chair right next to the door. In a hurried fashion, she began to grab the large, hardcover books and toss them onto the bed so that they landed softly, without any noise. A large pile grew. Twenty-five minutes.

Hopping off the chair, she went over to the bed and began to toss the books under the bed, creating stacks with some, and just throwing the rest when she got a bit bored. She straightened the covers and made sure no one could see the books lying under there when you can through the door. Twenty-two minutes left. The beeping noise was all that was keeping Cass calm.

As quietly as she could, Cass dragged the chair back to where it had been before, right beside the window. Cass noticed her reflection in the window, and closed the blinds, so Stheno wouldn't be able to see her when she was in the shelf, as that was visible as well. Taking a deep breath, Cass looked at her watch. One fifteen. Twenty minutes. Cass crossed the room and unlocked the door, then turned to the bed, and climbed on for a second time, not caring that her combat boots were probably ruining the three hundred thread count sheets. Swinging her arms, she jumped and grabbed hold of the ledge. Gripping it with the tips of her fingers, Cass maneuvered her way to where she had cleared the books off. With the agility of a gymnastic, Cass swung her legs up and onto the shelf.

She breathed in deeply, and the smell of dust and old books filled her nose. Seventeen minutes. Not a long time. Reaching down, she grabbed her dagger and held it protectively to her chest. If Cass would fall, it would be fighting. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Andra knew where the knife of Chaos was. Her father had proudly shown it to her the day after she arrived. He had seemed to be filled with pride when he showed it to her. He hadn't mentioned it's name, so the importance of it had not crossed her mind. But she remembered what it looked like, and when the Gods had talked about it, she had known exactly what it was. And she was standing right in front of the room.

Her watch, synced to Cass's, showed the time of thirty-five minutes left. And she had to get past guards. Ones smarter then the ones with Stheno. She was about to make a plan, but Annabeth's words rang in her mind, "Plans are for suckers." With a deep breath, Andra reasoned that the best things happened when you winged it, and that plans were to much to handle. And with tat in her mind on repeat, Andra placed her slender hand on the handle and pushed the door open.

In an instant, spears and swords were at her neck. Her look of fear and surprise was real, but the innocence in her voice was 100% fake. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"No one is allowed in here. Not even you, Miss. Marquette," growled a man to her left. He had stubble and beady eyes. He looked mortal. Now that Andra thought about it, they all did. She decided to push her luck, remembering something her father had said about mortals. "I don't tell 'em what I am. They think we're Russian royalty, and, Andromeda, I don't want you to say different."

"Do you know what that knife is?" she asked.

The men lowered their weapons and looked to the knife. It was hanging proudly like a coat of arms, framed and everything. But there was no lock on the door. "No," said one of them. "Nor who it belongs to."

Andra exhaled slowly. "It's mine," she stated with an eye roll, like everybody should have known. "My father was keeping it here for me while I was at...school."

"What school?"

There hadn't been any Russian private schools five hundred years ago. At least, not that she knew of. Andra kept her cool. "It's back home. You wouldn't know it."

"Why would a pretty lady like yourself need a weapon such as this?" asked one of the men. He had cupped her chin in his hand was was too close for Andra's liking. Much too close.

Just as sweetly, Andra replied, "I use it on pigs like you, who hit on girls half their age."

The man let go of her chin. "You speak Russian? Show me."

The other men looked on expectantly. Andra's palms began to sweat. Stalling, she asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything," said a chunkier man to her left.

Andra swallowed. The only language she knew other then ancient Greek and English was the small bit of French her mother had taught her. "Umm, _bonjour. Je m'appelle Andra._"

"What did you say? You sure that was Russian?"

"I said hello, and my name. And, of course it's Russian. My father will hear about this," she said, and most of the men muttered nervously between themselves.

"Fine," said the gruff man. "You get get your knife."

Breathing out, Andra walked past the men. She went over to the glass pane, wondering why it was open. And then she saw it. The small, button like black dot next to the knife. It was a laser, scanning for danger. Put her hand in there, and the alarm would be off in a second.

"You need a password," suggested one of the men helpfully.

Andra faced him, making sure to swing her ponytail as she did. "I know that." The she turned back to the glass. A box hung on the wall beside the glass. Andra flipped the cover off. It was a number code, like the one leading outside. She tried her birthday. Nothing. She sighed. What else Her mother's birthday. Bingo. The little flashing red light on the black button stopped and the room seemed to exhale.

The daughter of Kronos reached in to grab the knife. It was black, with a silver blade, swirls of purple and red in it. It had stars on it that seemed to move like real constellations. With her hand shaking, Andra grabbed the knife. Power surged the eighteen-year-old girl and she put her hand gently on the wall to steady herself. Her heart beat as the power speed her heart and she felt her body work overtime to keep herself from imploding from the amount of power.

"Thank you," she managed to say. Trying and failing to keep her breathing steady, Andra walked out the door. It clicked closed behind her.

With a gasp, she dropped the knife. The power rushed out of her, leaving her feeling winded and tired, like she had just run five kilometers in five minutes. Knowing she needed to get the knife down the stairs, she went to pick it up, but what she wanted to most was to curl up and go to bed. _Wake up!_ She scolded herself. _You can sleep later, Andromeda._ Her conscience only called her by her full name when it was serious, so, with a deep breath, Andra picked up the knife.

Once again power rushed through her, but now she could out it to good use. She bounced a bit, then sprinted down the hall. As she took the stairs four at a time, running down, she checked her watch. One minute left. Perfect.

Cass had one minute left. She had been crouching for the last sixteen, and her leg was sore and tingly. Her thumb had an imprint of the letter A from holding her dagger too tight, something she had requested Hephaestus cabin engraved in each of her daggers, bows and arrows as a homage to her father.

Her breathing was slow and steady, but her felt like it could jump out of her chest. She knew that in less then forty-five seconds, Stheno would come bursting through the doors, demanding to see Nico. And really, Cass had no idea what she was gonna do.

Thirty seconds. There was a knock on the door. Swallowing, Cass called out in her nicest voice, "Come in?"

The door swung open. Red snakes flew around as the sister of Medusa looked around. According to Cass's watch, it took two seconds to realize no one was in there. And five more for Stheno to get mad. And Cass decided that that would be the perfect time.

In an impromptu rush of adrenaline, Cass screamed and pushed herself out of the shelf. With a bit of maneuvering while she fell the seven feet, she managed to land on Stheno. The snakes snapped at her, and Cass, with her dagger in hand, sliced the heads off. Stheno had been struggling under Cass's 100 pounds, but she slowed when the snakes died. When Cass saw what she could do to the woman, a smile grew on her face and Cass went wild, hacking at everything that moved.

By the time she was done, the snake stubs were shorter then her hair. Stheno lay, face down in Andra's fluffy shag carpet, snake bits tangled in the fake fur. Cass stood up and admired her work. She knew it wouldn't last long, but it was good enough for now. And now was what counted.

By the time Cass got down to the basement, it was 1:30AM and Andra was passed out in the double doors, with Mark and Sam trying to lift her up.

"What happened?" asked Cass, panting.

"Power overload," said John, pointing with his leather-soled shoe towards the knife. "You, umm, have a snake head in your hair."

Cass blushed, then untangled it, dropping it to the floor. It slithered around a bit on the carpeted hardwood, and with a look of disgust, Cass stomped on it with her boot. "Thanks," she said, smiling. "Alright. You guys bring her in, I'll take the knife."

"You sure?" asked Mark. "She's pretty wiped. And she's immortal."

Cass peered inside the doors. "It's ten steps. Five if I run. I'll be fine." She picked up the knife. Power and adrenaline rushed through her and she sprinted through the open cell door then dropped it. "Here's the knife," said Cass, pointing to it. "Stheno's will be out of our hair for two hours, minimum," she said. The boys went in, carrying an unconscious Andra. "And I don't know who ordered the passed out immortal, but she's here too."

As Mark and Sam set Andra down, her father asked, "What happened to her?"

"Power overload," said Sam. "Knife is crazy. Kinda takes over your body and supercharges it."

Apollo nodded. "Where's Nico?" asked Cass, shaking her hands. The energy still pulsed under her skin. "Did he leave yet?"

"No, I'm hiding him in my pocket," said Dionysus sarcastically.

"He left only a few minutes ago," said Apollo kindly. "We explained everything. He says to say sorry to you."

Cass nodded. A sick feeling rose in her throat, and suddenly, she remembered the terms of her being there. Blood of a twin. The twin of Travis Stoll. Conner's blood. Before the end of November. And that was looming close. "How long before he gets back?"

"Soon, I'd expect." It was a voice Cass hadn't heard in a while. Thalia's voice. Cass turned to them with a grin. And there was Conner. Whose blood she needed. She turned away from him.

Her gaze traveled to Nico. He wore a sheepish grin as he looked at her. Not caring that her father was watching, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt all eyes on her as she pulled back. Regaining her composure, she punched him in the arm. "Idiot. I told you not to look in her eyes."

Nico smile at her, and Annabeth and Thalia shared a look. "I'm sorry."

"I've been told."

Andra groaned, then sat up. "Whoa. Major head rush. Oh, hey. You guys made it. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

Nico knelt next to her, and Cass, like a protective puppy dog, did the same beside him. "What happened to you?" First his voice was full of concern. Then, "Hey! What are you doing here? Do you not remember what she-"

The son of Hades was cut off when Annabeth kicked him in the back. "Long story short, she's with us, so deal," said Thalia, crossing her arms against her Grateful Dead T-shirt.

Nico nodded, the stood up. His gaze fell on the knife laying haphazardly on the floor. "What's that?"

"Knife of Chaos," said Andra, standing up. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you. To answer your earlier question, that's what happened to her," said Cass casually.

Nico backed up, like the knife could get him from where he was. "Wow. The stuff you miss when-"

Cass finished for him. "When you act like an idiot and get brought to Alaska to be killed by one of fricken' Medusa's sister?"

"Umm, yeah, that. Well," Nico pointed to the Gods. "They said they told me everything."

Andra coughed. "No offense to the Gods, but do you really believe they'd actually tell you everything?"

The Gods looked only slightly offended, and there was general nodding around the room. "You got me there," said Nico. "So, what's the plan?"

Aphrodite raised her hand like she was in school. "I think It'd be nice if you guys cut the ropes. Not that I'm not enjoying not being able to move or anything, but there's a back-ass crazy Titan asleep above us, and I don't really want him to walk in in the middle of this little family reunion."

Andra blushed. "Sorry. I kinda passed out."

Aphrodite smiled softly at her, almost laughed. "Understood."

"Who want's it do it?" asked Cass softly. "I mean, I will, but-"

"I'll do it," said Nico. "I kinda feel bad for letting this happen."

"You didn't do anything." Thalia cocked her head to the side and looked at her cousin like he was crazy.

Nico looked to her. "I know that." But his face said, _Anything so long as Cass doesn't do it._

Nico reached towards the knife. "Wait!" said Conner. "Maybe we should take turned. Like Nico cuts Lady Athena's rope, then drops it, and someone else picks it up. Then it won't wipe us out so much."

"Alright. Me, then Cass, then Andra, Conner, Thalia, Annabeth and then me again," said Nico, reaching towards the knife again. With a deep breath, he picked it up. Athena already had her arms out. Nico sliced through the Chaos rope easily, then dropped the knife onto the ground. With another breath, he cut the rope on her legs.

Cass went to grab it, but Athena put her hand out. "I'll do it," said the gray-eyed Goddess kindly, picking it up. A small shiver went up her spine, but that was it. By the time she had finished freeing all of the Gods, she had a pounding headache, but that was all and she could still think properly.

"Thank you, Lady Athena," said Nico and Cass at the same time. They grinned to each other.

"Your welcome."

"Alright," said Andra. She clapped her hands and they echoed loudly. "What next?"

Cass tapped her lip. "I dunno. Only got here 'bout an hour ago." Then she frowned. Had it only been that long?

"Less then that for us," said Thalia, Conner and Annabeth.

"Well, we need to get my father away from his troops. That's one of the main things. They're quiet protective of him." She turned to the Gods. "Would it be considered direct interfering if you just used your element to wipe out monsters?"

"We can use out powers," said Athena. "In case you've forgotten."

"Oh!" Annabeth shouted, then slung her backpack to the ground. It landed with a thump. All eyes were on her as she dug around in it. Finally, she dug out a large text book. Annabeth flipped through the pages, then stopped at the one she wanted, ran her finger down the page, then looked up at everyone. In ancient Greek, she read, _"__Alaska, land away from the Gods, is the one place where their great power does not reach. Many scientists think that the reason of this is-_"

"Annabeth? Could you speed it up a little bit?" asked Cass. "Kinda in the middle of something important.

"Right." Annabeth blushed and skimmed the page. "Okay, here it is. _The twelve Olympian Gods, when in the place where hope is most forbidding, may call upon powers of old to aid those they sired or to prevent themselves from being in direct harm, only if working together and putting aside differences completely._"

Thalia wrinkled her nose. "English please? I mean, I understand the Greek, but come on."

Annabeth close the book with a slam and tucked it gently back into her bag. "The Gods can use all their powers to help us even here, if they work together and don't fight."

"Ah," said Thalia, nodding in understanding.

Annabeth turned to Andra. "Your question again, Ms. Marquette."

Andra beamed. "Would it be considered direct interfering if you just used your element to wipe out monsters?"

Zeus shook his head. "I don't think it would be."

Andra nodded. Now they were getting somewhere. "Okay. Umm, Conner, you'll come with me. I could use a son of Hermes." Conner beamed and Hermes looked at him proudly. "We'll put the knife back. Maybe then, the primordials will just take it back and leave us alone. I mean, I know it's a long shot, but-"

"The primordials?" asked Nico. "Like Tartarus? Aether? Pontus?"

"Cass'll tell you later," said Andra. "You two, with Thalia and Annabeth, you guys have to get my father away from everything. Do whatever you can. Percy is in there somewhere, do something that'll jog his Percy memory."

"How do we get him out of Kronos?" asked Annabeth.

"I know a way," said Cass. "But you won't wanna do it."

"We'll have to," said Annabeth, pushing back a blond strand of hair. "Tell me what to do when you need me to do it and I will," she said. Then, she reached into her backpack and pulled out the camo hat. "You're general."

Apollo grinned as Cass put the hat on her head. "Wait!" she said. "What about Stheno? What if she wakes up?"

Andra turned to Poseidon. "You're on it. No offense, but you're best at seducing woman with snakes for hair. Do whatever you have to do, and I mean whatever, to keep her from coming out of that room. Don't worry, if this works, I won't be sleeping in that bed anyway."

Cass faced everyone. "Everyone know what they have to do?" Everyone in the room nodded. Cass pointed to the door. "Then go do it."


	13. Chapter 12

Setting Sun

Chapter 12

In the morning time, and during most of the day, Alaska was a white, poetic winter wonderland, covered in a blanket of snow and ice. But at night, once the invisible sun had set behind the snow capped mountains, the sky turned dark, and the stars twinkled above. Planets were visible, and the Northern lights, so beautiful as to be considered a once in a lifetime experience to see them, flashed and shone as the Titan Lord of Time stood with his hands behind his back, looking out at the night sky with the only window in his entire base with bright green eyes that didn't belong to him.

Behind him stood Marco. His purple eyes were tired, but you would never be able to tell just by looking at his body, as he stood upright with a forced smiled. "My Lord?"

"Mmmm?"

"Ms. Chase and her accomplices, Ms. Grace and Mr. Stoll have arrived. Master di Angelo brought them in, sir. Ms. Summers is here as well. She fought and won against Stheno."

The Titan tapped his chin thoughtfully. "They've retrieved their young son of Hades already? Quick, for demi-gods. But, then again, Stheno isn't much of an opponent, even for the ill one."

Marco nodded. He wore regular battle armor, as usual, but his long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, a bit messy, like he had just woken up. "My Lord, they wish to fight. They have freed the Gods with the knife of Chaos."

"I know. I was watching," said Kronos. And he had indeed. Kronos had watched his daughter handle the guards with pride, and that was the only thing keeping him for destroying her at that instant.

"As was I, my Lord, in the rafters. Your daughter is quite talented. Such a shame she chose the wrong side."

Kronos turned to face Marco, and then began to pace the carpeted floor. It was obvious that this was a regular routine; the carpet where the Titan walked was a bit more worn out then the rest of it. "Yes, yes. A shame indeed."

"Quite like your last round of children," muttered Marco, pushing a few strands of glittery blond hair out of his face. "We loved watching that from Chaos." Then, louder, he added, "Shall I order the men to capture them, my Lord?"

Kronos shook his head. "No, no. Let them fight. If they've come all the way here, we shan't deny them of their little war. Let them put in their history books, let the world know that a daughter of Apollo, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Zeus, a son of Hades and a son of Hermes fought me to get their friend back. Their efforts will not be in vain. Let then fight your men, Marco, in fact, let them kill them, for all I care. Because, they will never get what they want."

Marco's blond brows knit together. "My Lord?"

"Pack, Marco. We will take the Pegasus. Now, we will leave in less then an hour. Hurry, they're coming." And then Kronos and Marco marched out of the room.

Cass led Nico, Thalia and Annabeth up the stairs that were decorated much too beautifully to be in the base of an evil Titan lord. "Didn't you guys get a ride here?" panted Cass as she led them up to floor Sub-4, where the chambers of the Time lord lay.

Thalia nodded, taking the stairs two at a time. "A friend of Conner's mom gave us a lift," she said. Cass could see her leg muscles working together under her jeans to make her hop.

The daughter of Apollo nodded. Everything, so far, was going according to plan. All she had to do, aside from defeat at Titan, was deliver the blood to lady Hectate in eight days time. And that was plenty. She just had to trip and accidentally hit Conner's arm gently. Just a little blood on the end of one of her daggers, and she'd be able to live for a long time, or at least die a natural, monster-caused death.

The four demi-gods came to a stop at the top of the stairs. A large set of gold plated doors stood in their way, the word _Sub-4_ engraved beautifully into it.

"Here?" asked Nico, even though the question was moot. Of course it was there.

Cass's muscles seized up, like they always did when she was nervous or hadn't warmed up properly. She bit her lip. Stheno was different. She was just a woman with snakes on her head. The minotaur was just a monster. But this, this was a Titan. A cut-you-up-and-eat-you kinda Titan. A child-abuser-and-cannibal kinda Titan. Not exactly the kind Cass wanted to hang around with.

"Are there monster on the other end of that?" asked Thalia. She made her question come off casually, but the way she rubbed her bracelet said different. She was nervous.

"I'm gonna pull a total Mr. D," said Cass. "Well, duh."

Thalia's naturally pink, full lips twitched. She looked like she wanted to say something, but a jab to the ribs from Annabeth stopped her. "Don't," said Annabeth in an undertone. "We have enough fighting going on already."

Thalia gripped her bow tightly. Her knuckles looked slightly red. "Fine. Open the doors. Let's get killed."

Cass looked at her harshly. "Fine." She glanced at her watch. It was almost two in the morning. With a sigh, she grabbed a dagger, held it out in front of her, and kicked down the door.

Cautiously, the four demi-gods walked in, stepping lightly, each of them knowing to run at the first sign of danger. But nothing happened. The room was empty. Thalia looked around, her mouth open. The room was beautiful. It was all gold and red and those deep, dark colors that made you feel like you were inside an oven. The whole room was filled with chairs, stiff backed, expensive looking ones that didn't have an plushness in the seat, but looked nice.

Cass and Annabeth and Nico weren't paying attention to the décor. The three of them had scooted over to the large window with awe. The panes ran floor to ceiling, and the view was spectacular. Thalia walked over. "What are you guys-whoa!"

The daughter of Zeus scooted back a few feet. "Big drop," she muttered.

Cass smiled at Thalia's expense. "Oh, come on. It's not like the glass will break. It's strong," she said. As an example, she hit the glass once with her fist, not remembering that she was holding her dagger in that hand. The glass shattered when she hit it, and a blast of cold air rushed through the room. Glass fell to the floor, and the demi-gods jumped back to avoid it.

Nico looked out the open window. In the darkness, he could make out shapes. Shapes of people. "Hey guys, look at this." he pointed, his hand shaking with cold.

Annabeth and Cass inched forward, while Thalia opted to hang back. "What is it?" whispered Cass. "Is that a Pegasus?"

Annabeth squinted through the cold wind that was blasted towards her. "Two of them. With riders."

"Who is it?" called Thalia from a few safe feet back.

"Kronos. And Aether," said Cass. Her teeth were clenched together. A shiver ran up and down her spine as cold air flowed underneath her thick sweater. "That coward. He's running. He knows what we want. He knows we want Percy."

Annabeth shook her blond head. "No," she said, but she sounded unsure. "It can't be."

Nico touched her shoulder and directed her gaze to where the four shapes were on one of the far roof tops. "Do other people have golden glow things around them?"

"Aura? And no," said Annabeth. "That coward."

"What should we do?" asked Thalia. "And step back from the window, will ya? I mean, if you fall, there is no way in Hades I'm jumping after to save you."

Annabeth looked back to her best friend and smiled, then motioned for the other demi-gods to follow. They moved out of the direct flow of the wind, and settled onto the uncomfortable chairs and couches.

"Why are we sitting? They could be gone by now," said Cass standing up again. Her cheeks were red with cold, and her olive eyes shined with the tears that came from too much wind in the eye. "Let's go."

Annabeth stood as well. "Where to?"

Thalia stood beside Annabeth. Her silver bow was in her hand and it gleamed to match her eyes. "Doesn't matter does it? Anythings better then sitting here doing nothing. I'm in. Come on di Angelo."

"I never get a say in these things," he said, but joined the girls anyway. Then, to Cass, "You know a way to the roof?"

Cass shrugged. "Up?"

"Good enough," said Thalia, slinging her bow over her shoulder. Cass looked at it wistfully, wishing she'd taken the time to get hers before she'd came. "Let's go," commanded the daughter of Zeus, and the four demi-gods rushed off.

Conner's watch read two in the morning. He was creeping beside Andra, next to the door that usually held the knife. They had taken turned holding it, tossing it back and forth between themselves as they ran.

"Alright," said Andra, sitting, with her back pressed up against the door. "You have to hold the knife. I didn't have time to do this last time, and I didn't really think of it. I'll slow down time for the guards."

"Okay. But why do you need to do that? They already know you took it. They think it's your, right? Then why would the mind you putting it back?"

Andra shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know about anything any more. But I think Aether told them, or something. I just feel like somethings gonna go wrong."

Conner nodded. "Fair enough. Something usually does." He looked to the knife, which was laying at their feet. "How should I hold it?"

"Take off your shirt," said Andra decidedly.

Conner grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Andra groaned. "You're sixteen. I'm, well, almost five hundred years old, but really I'm eighteen. So no."

The son of Hermes smile-laughed at her, before lifting off his dirty Camp Half-blood shirt to reveal the six pack stomach that every demi-god got.

Andra nodded. "Okay. Use it to pick up the knife. Then just, follow my lead."

Conner nodded, then slowly bent down to pick up the knife. Tenderly, he wrapped his shirt around the knife and held it in his hand. Power still coursed the knife, reaching through the shirt and to his hands, but it was significantly duller and less painful. Andra looked to him, and then mouthed the count-down to him. _Three, two,_ On one, she pushed out her leg and kicked the door down.

The daughter of Kronos stood, with her arms in front of her, not paying any attention to the guards running at her. They didn't even see Conner slip under her arm and to the glass box. Andra's face screwed up in pain and concentration as the guards slowed before the reached her. She could feel the ice cold blade of a sword graze her cheek before it stopped.

Slowly, she opened one eye, and then the other. Five men were standing just above her. One was hovering in mid-air, mid-jump. Weapons were immobilized, but positioned to kill. "Wicked," said Conner, looked up at the men. "What did you do to them?"

Andra grinned. "Nothing. I did something to us. We're going three hundred times faster then their time is. So all the see is a blur, and all they hear is a high pitched noise. Cool, huh?"

Conner nodded. "Yeah." He placed the knife back into its case and then pulled his shirt back on. The son of Hermes walked over to Andra. On his way, he jumped over a leg, and then crawled under an arm. "Cool."

"Did you put the knife back?" asked Andra, even though she had seen him do it. It just seemed like the right thing to say.

"Yeah. So, what now?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, we've done our job."

Together, they decided to go around the castle at high-speed to see who needed help. And it wasn't before long they found Cass and her friends.

Andra slowed time on herself and Conner as they approached the demi-gods. Conner shook his head, still getting used to real time, while Andra, who had done it multiple times before, lifted her hand in greeting. "We put the knife back."

They nodded. "Oh, alright," said Annabeth.

Cass looked to her. With her hair cut short, she had a boyish look to her, one the definitely suited her personality. "Hey Andra? Do you know a way to the roof?"

"Why?"

"Because your dad's trying to escape."

Andra furrowed her brow. "But you can't take off from this roof. Only off the landing pad on the roof of the left wing. That's the only place with enough room for take-off, because the Pegasus would need to stretch out its wings before flying."

"We saw him from his room. He would be above us now, if we took the right hall. Where's the landing pad?"

Andra's eyes crinkled in the corners and the gold flecks in them were ever more evident. "The opposite side of building."

Annabeth's blond curl fell forward onto her face, and annoyed,she pushed them back. Silently, Cass offered a elastic band from her wrist, something that she still put on even though they were useless to her now. Annabeth twisted her hair up and tied it into a bun that bobbled at the back of her head. "It's a trick," she said after a moment. "It has to be."

Nico scrunched his face up in concentration. "So we go to the landing pad?" he asked slowly.

Andra blinked a few times. Then she shook her head. "Yeah. I'll show you the way." And then she took off down the hall.

"Does she always do that?" asked Nico to Cass as the five demi-gods followed.

"More often then you think," she said, panting. "Come on, let's not fall behind."

Andra led them down hallways and up another set of stairs. Her knowledge on her on the base was amazing, considering her short time there. She had a determined look on her face, and she seemed to want to so it as much as the others did. It seemed to mean just as much to her.

Cass kept her eyes trained on Conner. All she needed was a bit of blood.

Andra stopped at a painting. She turned to her friends and grinned. "I followed some monsters here one day after I visited the Gods. I'm not supposed to know about this place, the ladder or the landing pad. As far as my father knows, I think the only way in and out of this place is a five kilometer hike in the woods."

Conner nodded approvingly. "Nice."

Cass coughed into her sleeve, and shivered a bit, even though heat was on in the hall. "Yeah. Cool."

Nico tapped Andra. "Not that we're not impressed, but it would be nice before the whole reason for this quest flew off without us gaining anything."

Blushing, the eighteen-year-old daughter of Kronos flipped open the key pad and punched in her birthday. A latch appeared in the roof. She jumped up and grabbed it, the pulled down on it, hard. The heavy ceiling tile fell from the ceiling, and Annabeth and Conner rushed to grab it. They staggered under the wight of it, and Nico reached over to help them lower it to the ground.

"Gimme a boost," said Andra. "And then I'll help you up. Hurry."

Conner and Nico put their hands together and spread their legs apart to even out the weight, while Cass and Annabeth watched on with interest. Andra put her hands up and grabbed the two tiles on either side of the hole, then pulled herself up.

"Me next," said Cass, clapping her hands together. Annabeth smiled.

Cass lifted her denim-clad leg onto the hands waiting, and jumped with the leg still on the ground. The two boys lifted her hundred pound frame up into the waiting arms of Andra. Cass looked around. They were in a dug out cement tunnel, with rough, jagged edges and a roof big enough only for the to walk crouching down.

Annabeth came up, then Conner, then Nico. Without a word, they followed Andra who led them down the unlit pathway. After about five minutes of walking, they heard shouts.

Andra turned back to them. "Did anyone close the hatch?" she asked, her face pale.

Cass's eyes grew wide. "Nico was the last one up!" she shouted.

Annabeth put her finger to her lips. "Shh! They might hear us!"

There came a distant shout of, "I think I heard them down here!"

Cass flinched when Annabeth hit her arm. "Come on," said Andra. "Let's hurry. We might be able to lock them out from the outside if we hurry."

They walked a little faster, as fast as they could in the cramped conditions. Soon, they reached another latch. Andra twisted it and the latch opened. Cold air rushed in. as quickly as they could, they climbed onto the snow-covered roof and Andra locked the door, that locked from the inside only.

Once up on the roof, they looked around. It was empty. And they had just locked themselves out.


	14. Chapter 13

Setting Sun

Chapter 13

The door on the roof snapped shut loudly before any of them could realize how crappy the situation was. Cass stood, ankle deep in the snow. The roof was covered in it, as well as ice, and she was doing everything she could to keep from falling off it. While it was flat, they had appeared very, very close to the edge. Icicles taller then she was hung from the rafters and they threatened to drop onto the snow below. Holding her arms around her chest and hugging her sweater to herself, she asked Andra, "So, now what?"

Nico flicked the brim of Cass's army hat, and grinned at her question. "Yeah. That was a great plan. He's not even up here!"

Andra blew out, and a billowing cloud of white breath flew into the night sky and floated away. "i'm sorry," she said, over the wind that was ringing in her ears. She sounded sincere.

"Don't get mad at her yet," said Annabeth, pointing into the distance. "Look."

The demi-gods turned their heads to the right, where the daughter of Athena was pointing her shaking hand. Two figures ran across the roof of the building about a hundred feet away from them, towards the outline shadows of two Pegasi.

Conner shook his head and sighed. "I think him just standing and fighting us would be a better idea. Better use of his time, anyway. And ours." He checked his watch. It read, four-forty-five AM.

They took off running, over the snowy roof top, Nico holding Cass's upper arm to ensure that she wouldn't fall off. Thalia and Annabeth were holding hands as well, while Andra ran, with Conner beside her, holding out his hand for her to take. She ignored it.

Slowly but surely they reached the figures. And sure enough, it was Marco, who was really Aether in disguise, and Kronos, Titan of Time. They were putting the last of their bags onto the Pegasi, when Nico whistled. The two turned around, swords drawn, while the Pegasi, thinking it was their cue to leave, flew off into the sky.

The demi-gods and immortals drew their weapons as well. Andra tilted her head to the side, wondering if her father would actually fight her. It turned out he would. The two advanced on the six, causing them to stumble back, dangerously close to the edge of the roof and the twenty-five foot drop to the icy abyss below.

Aether's sword gleamed. It was obvious that Kronos had no idea who he really was. Andra shook her head at her fathers ignorance. Aether made an arc with his sword. Annabeth grabbed Nico's arm, so that four of them were connected. Then Conner, with his free hand, grabbed Thalia's shoulder and Andra put her hand around his waist, pulling him close. Kronos edged forward, and Annabeth knew what would happened before it actually did.

In slow motion, they fell. Maybe Andra was slowing time, or Thalia was manipulating the air, or maybe fear slowed everything in the daughter of Athena's mind. Screams, of course, not as loud as those heard during their descent to Tartarus, echoed in the snow land, but were lost in the wind the moment they ended. They were soon torn apart, and the friends fell separately, landing hard on the ice and snow.

Kronos landed on his feet. Aether wasn't there anymore. You could tell that Kronos wondered where his lieutenant went, but he managed to keep an expression of war on his face.

Cass scrambled up and then helped up Nico and Annabeth. Andra did the same with Conner and Thalia. Holding their weapons of glittery bronze, gold and silver, they advanced at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" whispered Cass, never taking her eyes off Percy's, the beautiful ones Kronos had stolen. She felt hatred build up inside of her, more then when he had taken Luke's body. Luke was willing. Percy hadn't been. He was good inside. So good. Her lower lip trembled with cold and fear and every emotion that was possible. Her heart was beating overtime to keep up with her mind. Her natural high was about to kick in, and if she didn't do or say something now, she would do it later, and it would be something she would regret.

"Percy's still in there. Annabeth, distract him, and I'll pin him down. We'll figure it out from there," whispered Andra. If Cass had looked over to the daughter of Kronos, she would have seen her just as spooked as she was. The immortal was shaking and the gold in her eyes had disappeared slightly. They were now almost completely blue-gray. Her father-daughter connection with Kronos was gone.

The demi-gods, who had managed to sort of form a front line, nodded a little as possible. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one they had. "Percy!" Annabeth shouted, but her voice was lost to the wind. "Percy," she tried again, louder, pleading to her best friend.

Kronos turned more to her, and Andra, from the end of the line, snuck behind him, leaving her friends to face her father. Kronos's blade shone in the darkness of the night. He laughed harshly. "_Percy! Percy!_" he mocked Annabeth tauntingly. "Perseus is dead. He is now nothing more then a lost soul in the underworld."

Annabeth's lower lip trembled, but a small hand squeeze from Cass made her keep talking. "So were you. And you came back."

While her father laughed, Andra, from behind, jumped. He landed on his back and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her face was screwed up in concentration and pain, and she kicked and punched at his back without letting go.

The demi-gods watching in awe as the immortal girl wrestled the Titan to the ground. Struggling to keep him down, Andra shouted, "A little help?"

The five rushed over. Thalia held his head, while Conner held his feet. Annabeth joined Andra on his left and Cass and Nico took the right. The Titan struggled against them, pushing and pulling at their arms. A golden glow had erupted around him as he fought the strength of six people. "Andra! If he uses any more power, he'll kill us!" shouted Nico. He could feel the palms of his hands heating up form the power the Time Lord was using.

Cass gasped. She could remember something, about Luke. "We need to get Percy to listen to us!" She pushed down, pinning Kronos to the ice. She had bruises from her fall up and down her arms and it hurt to press too hard, but she did it anyway. "If we can get him to listen, I have an idea."

"What?" screamed Annabeth over the blowing snow. Her hair whipped around her face, the snow-covered ends slapping her in he face. Her ears were pink, as were her cheeks. Her hands were shaking from the cold.

"We have to get him to kill himself!" shouted Cass after a moment's pause.

"Like Luke?" yelled Annabeth. Cass saw a tear leak down her face, but it froze once it was out of her eye. "No!"

Andra gasped. "Yes! It's the only way, I know it. If we can get Percy to listen to us and follow our instructions, and have him take over in his own mind, then-"

Annabeth scream cut her off. "I know! He can use all his power and we use all of his and his mortal side will burn away. Kronos can't hold that much power, and he'll go back to Tartarus."

Conner rolled his eyes, but it wasn't visible in the thick snow. "Yeah, 'cause that place holds him so well." He was yelling over the snow, but no one heard him.

"No!" shouted Annabeth again.

Cass reached across Kronos and grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Listen to me!" she shouted at the daughter of Athena. "We have to do this! Can you do this? Annabeth! We have to. I'm sorry."

Annabeth nodded slowly after a moment, and Nico said, "Alright, just one at a time, yell things out that will spark a memory, okay? Will that work?"

They all nodded. "I taught you how to shoot a bulls-eye when you were twelve, and you were embarrassed to be taught by a nine-year-old!" shouted Cass.

"I electrocuted you when you were thirteen and you threatened to dump a lake full of water on my head." Thalia wanted to smile at the memory, but the seriousness of the situation swallowed the feeling whole.

"I don't really know you and I'm sorry, but your father cares for you so much, and he wants nothing less then the best for you." Andra was next, and she wished she could of known his as she knelt in the snow next to Annabeth, her jeans soaking wet.

"You save my brother, Perce. You really did! Luke's happy now!"

"I love you! I love you!" screamed Annabeth desperately.

No one even took a second thought at Annabeth's confession. They all already knew. "Now what?" asked Nico.

Then, twelve begins burst out the front doors and ran their way. "Monsters!" shrieked Cass ducking her head. Her sweater was covered in snow that wouldn't come off, and her hair was wet and floppy, dripping down her forehead and freezing in little droplets.

"No, Gods!" Andra pointed to the mob coming at them. She was right.

"They can help us!" screamed Annabeth. "Cass, put your head up and help."

Cass's head raised, and pressed harder on the Titan's arm. "Percy! If you can hear me, blink once!" she shouted desperately. "Blink if you've heard everything we've said. Please!"

Andra looked her father in the face, avoiding his stolen eyes. "Dad, let him listen please! Do it for me! Please!"

The green eyes fell down, and then struggled to get back up again. By now, the Gods had reached them. Without a word, they knelt in between their children, putting a hand on their father. "He can hear us!" announced Annabeth proudly, so used to yelling that anything else was like a whisper.

"Percy!" yelled Nico. His face was numb from cold, and the little flakes of frozen snow hit him in the face like a knife every time he moved. "We need to use all of your power. Burn away your immortal side!"

Poseidon looked shocked, but didn't say anything. Athena watched as her daughter pressed on the arm of the man who had stolen the one that she loved. "On three," said Annabeth over all the white noise. Her voice was hoarse from shouting and wavering from tears. "On three, put all your power into Percy. Okay?"

There was general nodding. "One," screamed Annabeth, her eyes closed tightly. Poseidon rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Two!" yelled Cass.

Apollo rested one of his hands on Poseidon's shoulder. The sea God looked to him. _I'm sorry,_ he mouthed.

_Forgiven, _said Poseidon back to him. His rough, calloused hands were on his father's chest, and he was staring into his son's eyes. He could feel Percy underneath the Time power. He was there. He was struggling.

"Three!" they all managed to shout together. The power was unbelievable. It was blinding. Cass screamed as a golden glow mixed with one of green and blue tints and circled them. Even the Gods looked awed, never removing their hands from the chest of the Titan. And then it was gone.

Back to five o'clock. Do you remember? Brian Sanders finding out that his baby sister wasn't there? Funny thing, Cass's whole excursion only took about four hours.

Brian swore loudly, not caring about the young half-bloods listening to him. Then he yelled her name even louder, spinning around in a circle desperately, as if Cass was only hiding behind the medicine cabinet. Almost immediately, Chiron galloped in. He his was un-combed, and his eyes were sleepy, like he'd been woken up. He probably had been. He looked around. Brian wouldn't meet his eye. It only took the centaur a moment to realize that Cass's bed was empty.

A young daughter of Aphrodite walked in, to check on her sister. "Go get Josh and Matt," said Brian immediately. The girl looked like she wanted to protest, but when she saw what the eldest son of Apollo was staring at, she nodded and ran out.

Cass's two other half-brothers came in only a moment after. Both were in pajamas. After another minutes of looking at the empty bed, Matt turned around. "Did anyone see her leave?" he asked the patients who were awake. His voice was strangely calm. Maggie, the young daughter of the love Goddess, raised her hand.

Brian and Chiron both nodded to her, and she squirmed in her bed. "There's a letter for you. She told me not to tell anyone where she was going." Her black hair was covering most of her face, but you could tell she was blushing.

Josh swore, then ripped the rest of the blankets off the bed, and tossing them to the floor. No one bothered to pick them up. A small folded piece of paper lay there, on the naked mattress. He unfolded it, then read it aloud.

"_Dear Camp," _it read, in block-like ancient Greek. Josh blinked rapidly as he read. "_Please don't be mad. I found a cure. Lady Hectate gave me something, and it worked. All I need is some on Conner' blood for her potion, and I won't be sick anymore. Make sure Brian doesn't blame himself. Lots of Love, Cass._"

"Hectate?" asked Matt. His eyes fluttered to each person; he couldn't keep them still. Everything he looked at made the situation seem worse. "As in, Stupid Bitch who took advantage of Cass?" He swore, then punched the wall beside Cass's bed. He ignored the pain.

But no one got a chance to answer him. All eyes were on the sheet that Percy's body was behind. The cloth was fluttering up and down rapidly. Josh looked around discreetly for an open window. There was none.

It flew harder and harder and a sea-green glow erupted from behind it. The sound of the cot creaking was heard all over the infirmary. Maggie leaned back in her bed. Chiron narrowed his eyes and continued forward towards him.

"IM Annabeth!" yelled Brian, his eyes switching from Cass's empty bed to the shadow of the cot. His arms were up in front of his face, expecting a blow.

And then it stopped. And a screen appeared behind him. "Brian," whispered Matt. Brian turned around quickly, as if he were expecting Cass to have walked in the door.

Annabeth was in the image. Cass was beside her, along with Nico, Thalia, Conner, and a girl they didn't recognize. Brian let out a breath when he saw his sister. But he held it again when he saw the faces of each of the Gods. Annabeth's face looked frost-bitten, and the demi-gods in camp Half-blood could feel the cold from where they were. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hands were planted firmly on something. "Brian? Chiron?" Her eyes moved lethargically to each person.

"Why is Cass there? Cass, Hectate? You can't trust her!" said Matt. Cass looked apologetic and frightened at the same time. She looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"At the same time, Brian was yelling, "What happened to Percy?"

The faces in the screen all blinked. It moved closer to Annabeth, and everyone else was cut off. "We put our power into him. Only a minute ago."

Thalia's face came into view. "It just stopped." Her kohl-lined electric blue eyes were shiny and her voice was thick.

Annabeth continued. "There's nothing here," she stuttered. To Brian, she looked and sounded like someone who had escaped the mental hospital. "Kronos is gone, and Percy..."

"He's here!" said Josh loudly, pushing to the front of the crowd in the infirmary. "He was spazing out behind the curtain."

"His body? Did you look at him?" asked Nico's voice, dangerously dark. No one could see his face, he was behind the screen. "Is he alright?"

"No. We were told not to go behind the-"

"For the love of Aphrodite, this isn't a time of Chiron's damned rules. Do it," said another voice. It was Thalia. The screen panned back to her and her eyes were wide open with fear. "Brian, do it!"

Brian turned away from the daughter of Zeus and rushed behind the curtain. He peeked his head out less the a minute later. He was shaking his head, wondering what Thalia had expected him to see. "I'm sorry, but, he's..."

"What color are his eyes?" demanded Thalia. Her voice was shaking.

"Sea-green. Like usual."

Thalia's face seemed to drop. "He's dead."

Silent gasps rang in everyone's ears. They could all hear the wind blowing in the frozen Alaska wasteland. Annabeth's sobs were heard even by those not listening.

Then Nico shouted, "You guys, Cass just fainted! I can't feel a pulse." His voice was rushed and pained, and everyone in the infirmary wished the could see what was happening.

In Brian's mind, he replayed himself reading the letter. _Lady Hectate gave me something, and it worked. All I need is some on Conner' blood for her potion, and I won't be sick anymore._ She hadn't gotten any blood. She hadn't given her anything at all. She was never going to. As Brian's mind slowly wrapped around the fact that his sister may in fact be dead along with the hero of Olympus, he vaguely remembered Matt yelling, "Bring her to the infirmary! Josh, get Hades and Hestia!"


	15. Chapter 14

Setting Sun

Chapter 14

For those watching, it was almost like a scene from a dramatic hospital soap opera. Cass was brought in by Nico, followed by the sixteen others who had been in Alaska. The young half-bloods in the cots lining the room watched with interest as Cass's brother hooked her back up to the machines who had kept her alive.

The Gods looked on as well. Usually, they drifted off, not really caring about the demi-gods. But this time, the only thing that disappeared was their dirty clothing, replaced with new, clean, pressed items. No one spoke. Aphrodite glided over and sat on her daughter's bed and put her arm around her. Apollo watched his sons hook up his daughter, wishing he could help them. Zeus and Hades and Athena looked upon their children as they crowded Cass's bed, and Poseidon's eyes kept drifting over to the curtain that now lay still. Even Hera was watching Thalia nervously, looking at her step-daughters movement and care for the daughter of Apollo she had grown fond of over the past hours. But of course, even Hera noticed that Thalia was never looking at Cass's face. Her eyes were always on the curtain covering the dead body of her loved cousin.

Poseidon managed to keep his cool in the infirmary, but outside was a different story. On Half-blood hill, demi-gods and monsters were locking in an epic battle. But it was heard everywhere, the sound of innocent waves being pounded and beat against the rough shore as their master took his anger out on them.

Annabeth finally collapsed onto a chair opposite Cass's bed. Andra, who had been standing nervously, sat on one of it's arms. She caught Matt's eye as he worked and gave him a sympathetic smile, the only thing she could think to do that wouldn't make things worse. Thalia moved away from the cot as well, sitting with Aphrodite on Maggie's bed.

Artemis's silver orbs shifted to her lieutenant. She was rocking back and forth slightly on the bed of the young daughter of Love. Aphrodite placed her hand on Thalia's shoulder in a calming way. She could feel her love for Cass radiating up her arm, mixed with her feelings of love for Percy.

Hades watched as his son watched Cass. Nico's brown eyes were on her, never taking them off. Both father and son could see her aura fading from a sunny yellow to a shady gray. But only Hades could also see his son's pain. The God of the dead though back to the moment he'd first held Nico. A part of having children that ruled dead, Hades, whenever he first held them, was able to see how his child would die. Hades remembered seeing this moment. Because even at the young age of thirteen, Nico was in love. Head over heals in love. A true Romeo and Juliet type of thing, Nicolas and Cassandra. Because as her life faded, Nico's heart did too.

Annabeth was sobbing in the arm chair. She didn't recognize it, but it was the chair Cass had sat in when she had learned of the disease that was slowly taking her life way. The young daughter of Athena was hunched over, clearly trying to hide her tears from everyone in the room. Her mother placed an awkward hand on her daughter's arm. Annabeth had seen too much in her sixteen years. Way too much. Her gray eyes, so much like her mother who sat on the other side of her, switched from Percy to Cass and back again, like she couldn't decide who she could be more sad about. Someone who was dead or someone who was dying. The others seemed to be having the same problem.

All eyes moved from one unresponsive body to another. The constantly beeping machines hooked up to Cass made it difficult to keep eyes off her for too long. Josh was kneeling next to her. Tears flowed freely down his face as he rubbed small circles in her palm with his thumb. "Come on, Cassie-Cat. Do it for me." That, aside from the beeping, was the only noise in the room. Until Thalia stood.

Calmly, she walked over to Apollo, and looked at the God. Technically, he was her brother, and that way she acted next showed that. "You're completely useless, aren't you?"

Everyone looked over to her. The comment had come out louder then she had expected, but at that moment, Thalia didn't really care. She hadn't sleep in almost twenty-four hours, having not being able to sleep in the car because of anticipation. The bright-eyed daughter of Zeus actually looked like she wanted to hit the God of the sun, and the only thing that held her back was Nico, who grabbed her arm when he walked over to her.

Thalia pushed Nico away from her; he stumbled back from the electricity that came from her hands. Thalia's eyes were shiny, and everyone could tell she was desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Look at what you did!" she yelled at Apollo, way louder then her first comment. "Look at your daughter! Look at Percy."

"Will you just shut up about Percy!" said Annabeth from her chair. Andra and Athena, who had been beside her, backed off a bit.

"And you," said Thalia, turning to face her friend. "You're caring about Percy more then Cass. You've known her less then three months, really, and Percy is..."

Annabeth stood shakily. "Percy is dead," she said in a whisper. She repeated it louder. "And Cass is too young and he's already gone, and," she trailed off and sank back down. She sniffed loudly.

Thalia's face turned stonic. "He is not dead." She looked back to Apollo. "How could you let this happen?" she yelled in the face of the God.

Everyone stared. They had never seen the daughter of Zeus so worked up, and when tears sprang from her eyes, everyone gasped in shock.

"Why didn't you fix him?" she yelled to Apollo. She didn't really know how he could of, but when she said it, it made sense to her. "You could of! You were there, you were touching him, and killing him, why didn't you do something?" Thalia was out of control now. Her hands were shaking, and when she moved them, sparks came from her finger-nails. Her face was a maze of wet lines, a sign of defeat, the unmistakable mark of tears. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

She hated herself for it. Thalia Grace never cries. Because hero's don't cry. And all her life he's wanted to be a hero. But did this make not a hero? Because Annabeth was crying too. Thalia heaved for breath, and sniffed and wiped at her nose. Only then did she realize that she still had her bow and quiver over her shoulder. She whipped them off and tossed them onto a blanket that was on the floor next to Cass's bed.

Apollo didn't say anything. He had just stood there and took the verbal beating. Then, "I know. I've failed. With Cass, and with Percy."

Thalia stood, shell-shocked. She hadn't expected him to apologize. Quite frankly, she had expected him to yell back. Thalia's heart beat over time as the God stood before her, _apologetic!_ Gods didn't do that. They just didn't.

Annabeth stood, and silently wrapped her arms around her friend. The two of them stood there sobbing in the center of the infirmary. Conner joined them quietly, and they welcomed him into the circle. Then Andra went in. They cried on each others shoulders.

Cass's machine beeped louder. Then it went crazy. The line showing her heart-beat went up and down like a roller coaster and her half-brothers looked to Apollo.

The Gods eyes were wide, and he nodded to them. They began to check everything, seeing what was wrong with her. They found nothing in immediate danger. Only Nico and Hades knew what was happening. Even the shady gray around her was quickly deteriorating. It got darker by the second.

The group hug broke off, but they still had their arms around each other as they stood, facing Cass's bed. No one noticed the look of pain on Nico and Cass's face.

The beeping got louder and louder and louder. And then it stopped completely.

"NOOOOOOO!"


	16. Chapter 15

Setting Sun

Chapter 15

_The world should had ended when Cass's heart did. The universe did not deserve to go on without the bright young daughter of Apollo be grace it with her happiness and music and love and laughter. She was gone. So easily, just like that. Gone. Never to return. How could the Gods be so cruel, to make her heart no longer beat. Did they hate her that much? What had she ever done to them?_ Nico di Angelo's mind raced a mile a minute, matching his heart. His hand was on Cass's and only seconds before had her life aura flickered, and died away completely. His closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the sadness and pain on the faces of his friends and family.

Why did it bother him so much? He was the son of Hades, God of the dead. He saw death everyday, he talked and interacted with people who were dead all the time. He had lost his mother, and his older sister, and so many friends. Why did he feel this way about her? This wasn't sadness. It was pain. Her death leap up and mocked him, stabbing the thirteen-year-old in the heart. His heart pounded in his ears, and he couldn't hear anything.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Thalia's mouth was open, and she seemed to be shouting something at Apollo. The God shook his head and Thalia's lower lip trembled. She turned to Hades, who shook his head as well. The daughter of Zeus rushed to Cass and placed her hands on her chest. She opened her mouth, and electricity ran down her arms to her hands and into Cass. The daughter of Apollo's back arced in a most disgusting way. Nico almost laughed. Did she honestly think that would work? She was dead.

Dead. Even thinking about it seemed wrong, like he was supposed to go on thinking she was still alive. Some people did that. He saw it all the time. And in the underworld, some people refused to believe that they were dead. The lies they told themselves. But this was true, these were the cold hard facts. Cass's hand, already so cold in his, sent waves of her death to his brain, and each one replayed a memory of the short time they had spent together.

He looked around, sound still not coming through. Annabeth's hands were over her mouth. She looked tired. Very tired. Her aura, sea-green because of Percy, was lighter then usual, the color it became when its owner was sad. Her hair was damp from the snow and so were her clothes. Her gray, intimidating eyes, that had scared him so when he was young, now were red tinted with tears. She was shaking. Her mother, Athena, awkwardly put an arm around her damp daughter, and Annabeth gladly fell into her mother's arms, as if she had been waiting her whole life for that one moment.

Conner was breathing heavily, he could tell be the way his chest moved. His lips were moving, but Nico was sure he wasn't even talking. He was praying. To who? All the Gods were in the room. Beside him, Andra stood. The immortal eighteen-year-old daughter of Kronos looked so out of place, but at the same time, she seemed to fit in. Like most half-bloods, she was just a scared girl who never had a good relationship with her father. The gold was now completely gone from her eyes, like she had erased Kronos completely. She could have been mistaken for a daughter of Hermes.

His eyes slowly drifted back to Thalia. Her black hair was sticking up more then usual, and her eyes were bright with tears. The dried ones on her cheeks showed that the forever fifteen-year-old girl had cried too much that day.

Even the Gods had looks of despair. And they had good reason. All of them save for Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Hera and Artemis had lost children in the third Titan war. And it wasn't even over yet. Nico managed to steady his breathing.

He had to look away from Cass. Her motionless body proved to be too much for the young teen to handle. He focused to the curtain, the one he knew held the body of his best friend and cousin. Why did he have to be gone too? Did everyone important to him have to float away on Charon's boat?

The curtain moved. Nico blinked. Had he really seen it move? But then it did again. He looked around, his ears beginning to work again. All he could hear was sobbing, but a lot of the Gods had eyes on the curtain as well. Nico knew that that many immortal beings could be crazy, unless Mr. D had gotten to them. The curtain was moving. Because someone was behind it.

He could hear it now. The sound of a cot creaking, of someone getting out of it. And then someone did. The person was wearing jeans that barely held together, and had no top on. He had a chiseled chest, with six-pack abs and large biceps and triceps. He was covered in dried blood. His face was paler then his chest, but probably because he was tired. He had chin-length raven hair and eyes the color of the gulf of Mexico.

Annabeth was the first to recognize him. She jumped from her chair, her eyes wide. Then the daughter of Athena shrieked and ran to the sixteen-year-old, jumping onto him. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Percy spun her around. Annabeth buried her head into his shoulder and she was crying. The smile on Poseidon's face was bigger then Nico had ever seen, and the look of happy-for-you was on Apollo's, who had knelt on the other side of Cass's bed, across from Nico.

After a full minute, Percy set Annabeth down. She had fresh tears in her eyes and falling from them. Percy kept his arm around her, and you could tell she was happy. And he was too, until he saw where he was. And who was there. And whose body was there. A body that was not breathing.

His green eyes widened at the very young, very dead girl only five feet in front of him. She had no marks on her body, except for a small burn and some scrapes on her face. He squinted at Cass. "Who...what happened?" he whispered, the first thing he had said since his return from the dead.

"Cass," said Nico. His voice broke when he said her name, causing new tears to leak out. Thalia knelt beside him and put her arm around him. He didn't shake them off.

Percy watched this act of affection with caution. What had happened when he was gone? In the rec room of the Big House, a door was heard opening, and then falling shut. "Hey, the battle's getting pretty bad out there, can you spare any?" Clarisse la Rue burst into the infirmary. She eyes went from all of the Gods, to Nico hugging Thalia, to Cass lying on the cot, her machines silenced forever. Then to Andra, watching everything the way she was, to Annabeth, her arms intertwined with Percy's, who she hadn't seen since his birthday almost three months before. She swallowed. "On second though, I think we can handle it," she said, backing out. Her hand was on her sword, and the blond daughter of Ares blinked back tears of either joy of happiness. She nodded, and ran back outside.

Percy held out his hands, looking from Cass to them. "How? Her, and me, how am I...I was gone, wasn't I?"

Annabeth shook her head. To everyone's surprise, so did Athena. "I don't know," chocked Annabeth. She buried her head into his chest, and he hugged her close. Her body shook as she cried into him. Tears didn't come from the hero's eyes, but his face bore sadness that shouldn't of existed on someone so young.

There was a flash in the corner of the room. Andra looked around. All the important Gods were there. Who else would be coming in? Her mind imagined her father coming back from where-ever they had sent him, and killing all the rest of them. She hugged her chest tightly. No. She wouldn't let that happen. Even the Gods looked confused.

The people emerged from the flash of light, showing themselves to all. It was the three fates, also known by the name the Moirai, they were Clotho, who created life; Lachesis, who measured the allotted the time a person had to live, and Atropos, who cut the thread of those about to die. To Percy, when he was eleven, they had appeared as old ladies. Now, they looked about Andra's age. Their features changed instantly, and no one could describe them.

"Perseus Jackson," said Clotho.

"We are here because of her," said her sister, Atropos, pointing to Cass.

"Her time has come, but not because of us," said Lachesis. "Her death was not to be. She should be alive."

"We known what is to come. And you do as well. To win such an event, a hero is needed. And if not Cassandra, then Perseus." Atropos's hair changed from Cass's short cut to Annabeth's princess curls to flames in a matter of seconds.

"We have brought him back using her love for him, and it is strong though she had never laid eyes on him. Cassandra was to be the hero of the war. And now Perseus will do the deed for her," said Clotho.

Annabeth, with Percy's arm still around her, asked, "But, My Ladies, how is Percy here? We saw Kronos, and Kronos! What happened to him?"

Atropos smiled. "Kronos is no more. He has faded."

Zeus spoke for the first time upon entering the room. "Faded? My father has faded?"

Lachesis spoke. "Even I was shocked when I allotted his time. But all Titans and Gods have breaking points in which they cannot stand to live. Kronos's was her." The fate pointed to Andra.

The daughter of the ex-Lord of Time blinked. She pointed to her chest with her own hand. "Me? What did I have to do with it?"

"Fighting you was what caused him to break," replied Atropos simply.

"Cassandra," said Clotho, ignoring Andra's face, which was a basket full of questions, "is not meant to be in Hades' realm. As we cannot bring back the dead, she must stay. But, Perseus, we have transferred her fate to you."

Apollo blinked. "Fates," he said respectfully. "I saw Cass's fate when she was ten."

Brian interjected. "If I may? Cass told me about it. She said that Dad told her that her and Percy were connected. That their fate was intertwined. Is this what you speak of?"

Lachesis smiled. "Smart boy."

"But Cass said her and Percy were kneeling in Elysium," said Brian.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair at the same time as his father. All children of Poseidon shared this nervous habit with their father. "Elysium?" Percy looked down at himself, then back up to the Fates. "But I'm back, aren't I?"

"You share Cassandra's fate. But it is still hers. It may not be Elysium where you kneel."

Annabeth broke finally from Percy's hold. "I may? You don't know?"

"Fate is not written, Annabeth," said Athena quietly. "You can change it. What major events are planned by the fates, and maybe even myself, but each person has a way and a right to change what happens to them."

"So whatever happens to Percy will happen to Cass?" asked Conner slowly.

The Fates smiled together, and they seemed to merge together, to a single body with six arms and legs. "You will find out," they said in harmony. And then they disappeared into the same glowing light, leaving everyone with questions.


	17. Chapter 16

Setting Sun

Chapter 16

Andra sat in the infirmary the whole time, on that day, November 29th. She watched it all. Thalia leading Nico away carefully, and Percy walking out with Annabeth quietly telling him everything that had happened. A boy the looked exactly like Conner ran in and saw Cass, before both him and Conner broke down and cried. She watched the Gods slowly flash out, all except for Apollo and Hades. She listened as the God of the Underworld promised she'd achieve Elysium, and saw the God of the sun actually give his uncle a hug. She saw Cass's brothers handle her body with care. And she saw them wheel her of to another room. But she didn't get what she wanted most: to be accepted.

No one had acknowledged her. To them, she was still a stranger. She was a daughter of a Titan, the untouchable. No the kind of girl people wanted to hang around. Of course, she knew that her friends at Camp were a bit preoccupied. Friends reunited and such. So when everyone had cleared the infirmary, Andra calmly walked out to Half-blood Hill, where a battle of the remaining demi-gods against a few dozen monsters was going down. A few injured rested just inside the boundary line, protecting them while they waited for Apollo campers to be done with Cass.

From the looks on everyone's faces, when she passed, she knew that everyone knew what had happened in the Big House. She could also tell that they were a bit scared of her, like she would suddenly pointed her sword to their throat. But the only thing she did with her sword was pull it out of its sheath and join Clarisse and the ten others able to fight. Soon, the looks of fear turned to ones of awe and thanks, and when, thanks to her, they won the battle, she was greeted with smiles.

"You're good with a sword," praised Clarisse. To Andra, she looked like a model, like a daughter of Aphrodite, but she could tell that no one else did. Maybe it was because they knew her too well to think of her as pretty. But she was, with long blond hair that was brushed nicely and pulled into a pony tail that grazed the small of her back, and brown eyes that glowed red with the power of Ares whenever she was especially angry or happy. She was a bit larger then other girls, that was true, but it was pure muscle, not fat.

"Thank you," said Andra politely. She made sure to smile at the daughter of the war God, so she would know that she was on their side for good now. She didn't want anyone thinking she was in any way associated with her father, even if he had faded. "You're not too bad yourself."

Clarisse grinned and punched her playfully in the arm. "Thanks. Hey, you wanna tell me what was going down back there?" she pointed her free hand down into the Camp valley towards the Big House. "With Percy, I mean? And Cass, is she really-"

Andra nodded, and everyone gathered around her. The daughter of Kronos sat down and the twenty or so demi-gods gathered and leaned in as Andra told everyone what had happened less then an hour before.

Across camp, Annabeth sat on the beach. The sand was in her shoes, was uncomfortable on her butt, and the cold November wind blew sea salt into her face, but it was where Percy had wanted to go, and she wasn't about to argue. He sat beside her, and she stared at the side of his face until he turned around to look her in the eye. "What are you looking at, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth felt a wave of happiness surge her body. "Nothing. I've missed you," she said, barely able to hold a straight face. She knew she shouldn't be this happy so soon after Cass's death, but her heart didn't follow the same rules as her mind.

Percy put an arm around her, and her cheeks flushed pink. "I've missed you too," said the son of Poseidon. He gazed out into the sea, like he hadn't seen it in forever. It was kinda true. Thalia had found a sweater for him inside his cabin, and he wore it now. The woolly fabric scratched Annabeth's neck, but she didn't complain. It was worth it. "Hey, about the girl-"

"Cass," offered Annabeth. Her happiness was over now, and both her mind and heart knew it.

Percy nodded, running his hand in his matted, dirty hair. "Why did she do that for me? I mean, I know she didn't die for me, but everything she did... I just don't get it."

Annabeth sighed. She reached over to Percy's hair and braided a small bit of it when she spoke. "I don't know how to explain. It's Cass. She was... different, you know? The kind of girl that Nico likes."

"I'm not sure what kind of girl that would be," said Percy. He undid the braid with his hand absentmindedly. "As far as I know, Nico still thinks cooties are real."

"He's changed," said Annabeth sadly. "We all have, I think. But Cass... think of Sally," she said, mentioning Percy's mom. "She's like that, but younger and without the ability to bake. She's happy and cheerful, and always trying to think of others. But, I didn't know her very long. I'd talk to Brian, or Matt, or Josh."

"I don't think they want to talk to anybody right now," said Percy knowingly.

The daughter of Athena nodded. Then Percy smiled at her. "Hey, do you remember what I promise to talk to you about when I got back?"

Annabeth blushed deeply. The Boyfriend/Girlfriend thing had been pushed to the back of her mind, and now that, and the kiss, was pounding at the front. "Yes," she said in a whisper.

"Well?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded furiously. "I'd like that very much."

Percy broke out into a beautiful smile, 100% toothy, and 200% genuine. He laughed and pulled her close, holding her against his body. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I promise I'll never leave you again. I swear on the Styx."

Annabeth looked up at him. "That's a serious oath," she gasped.

Percy nodded. "I know. But I mean it when I say it."

Annabeth smiled and snuggled up closer to him. "Thank you," she said. She knew, in movies, most actors would say something along the lines of, "I love you," but to Annabeth, this was enough. And they way Percy let her rest her head on his lap let her know that it was enough for him too.

_A few days earlier_

"_She agreed?" The figure seemed surprised._

"_I offered to heal her. I gave her the elixir."_

"_The elixir? But that only lasts-"_

"Three days? I know," hissed Hectate. "I just wanted to give her a chance. Maybe she could do something for her side."

"A chance?"

"She has helped more of my children survive then I can count, and I'm not one liking to owe people anything. I figured it was the least I could do, even if it would kill her."

On the other end, Aether frowned. He was dressed nicely, in gold battle armor. His long blond hair framed his delicate features and his pale lips barely moved when he spoke. "Hectate, perhaps I have not made myself clear. we need the blood-"

Hectate shook her head. "I have the blood, don't worry about that. Apollo has tests of all the Gods ichor. A little from him, and a bit from his man-hating twin sister, and the primordials will rise three times as strong as before."

Aether grinned, showing his surprisingly sharp canines. "Perfect."

Shakespeare sighed. It had been a long day. Almost five hundred beings had appeared in front of him, as he was the only one judging that day, and all of them had been sent to Asphodel's fields. As people came and went, one by one, he wished that there would be at least one interesting person to send to Elysium. And that person was the last he judged.

"Got time for one more?" asked the guard at the door, who prevented souls from running to Elysium without being judged. Shakespeare nodded, and was handed a sheet of paper with the person's information on it.

_Name: Cassandra Alicia Summers._

_Age: 14_

_Date of birth: March 17__th__, 1997_

_Race: Demi-God_

_Heritage: Daughter of Apollo and Cassandra Summers Sr._

_Notes: Fought in all demi-god wars in the past seven years.__ Most recent quest was to the Underworld to end the ruling of Kronos. Died the 29__th__ of November, at 1:17 AM. C.o.D(Cause of Death- Leukemia. _

There was a note at the bottom written in block-like letters. _Immediate send to Elysium, personal request of my son and myself. Hades._ The note was then signed in flourished handwriting in black ink.

"Send her in," requested Shakespeare.

An young girl walked in. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a long black robe, like all the others who had come in over the past few hundred years. Her green eyes scanned the room nervously, like she couldn't really believe that she was there.

Before she could say a word, Shakespeare banged his hammer in the table. It echoed in the round room. "Elysium, granted by Lord Hades himself," he said.

The girl beamed. "Thank you," she whispered, before running out the door to Elysium.


	18. Epilogue

Setting Sun

Epilogue

Cass ran out of the judgment room as quickly as her short legs would carry her. Her long black cloak fluttered around her ankles as she ran, and eventually, she picked it up and held it above her knees as she traversed the Underworld trail with many others. Familiar scenery blurred as she sprinted towards the river. "Nessus!" she called. "Nessus!"

The centaur looked up at her with shock. Then he smiled softly. "What have you gotten yourself into, Lass?" Nessus tried not to show how disappointed he was that she had died. He had hoped she would have a full life. Why had his brother been so careless, and let her get away?

Cass blushed. "Could I have a ride over?" she asked politely. The centaur looked around. The girl had obviously ran there, none of the others were even there yet. He could take her across and then come back with time to spare. Nessus helped her onto his raft, and pushed off from the shore. Cass watched it get further and further away before asking, "Nessus? Have you seen my brothers?"

Nessus nodded, pulling his paddle through the clear waters. "A lad named Carl told me to tell you to be strong. He said you were his sister."

Cass smiled. "I am. Thank you."

The centaur nodded, and Cass added one more thing, "We found Nico. He's fine."

"Really? The lad Stheno had?"

"Yes," Cass beamed as she spoke. "Andra, a daughter of Kronos rescued him."

"A daughter of Kronos?" asked Nessus, and Cass put up her hand.

"She's on our side. But, Nessus, I'll have a lot of time on my hands now. Is there anything I can do to repay you for what you did during the war? I want to, so don't say no. Please? You really helped me."

Nessus smiled. "You can help me find someone," he started.

Every cabin claimed her as their own, as everyone wanted to be a part of her family. Her father had agreed, so that her shroud was a jumble of different symbols and animals of each and every cabin, Olympian and minor Gods. In a spur of the moment idea, founded by Rachel, who had returned for the burning, everyone wrote a message on the side that would face her. Paragraphs by those who knew her well, names signed, smiley faces drew on, and happy little sayings covered one side of the pale yellow shroud that the daughter of Apollo was wrapped in.

It burned on December first, twenty days exactly before the world was supposed to end, and two days after she had died. Not a dry eye was in Camp Half-blood when the daughter of Apollo was placed on the wood, with three Gods present(Hades, Apollo and Poseidon). Each of her brothers, along with Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Conner and Andra held a match, and they lit the shroud hesitantly. The pretty fabric caught immediately, leaving the scent of lemons in the air as yellow smoke rose into the air, which had turned stormy with the emotions of those who could control weather. Apollo had insisted in putting her in her favorite clothes, so Annabeth and Thalia had dressed her in and old, ripped pair of jean short shorts, and a blood-stained Camp T-shirt. That had messages on it too, written by those who had known her best. At the last moment before she burned, Nico had put his old sweater on her, and carefully zipped it up. It was a size or two too big on him, and it swallowed her up, but that, with her hat and the unorthodox shroud, described Cass perfectly. Happy, cheerful, and never dull. Three drachmas were placed in her mouth, not only because three was a scared number to the Greeks, but because it was her favorite number.

Her ashes were thrown into the ocean. Percy insisted. "We're connected," he would say whenever someone suggested something different. Only a small bit was kept for the mantel in the Big House, that was full of small urns with black dust in them.

She was gone. She was adrift in the ocean. She was happy, everyone hoped. But she was still gone. But they would see her again, they all knew that. In Elysium, they would all be happy forever. If only they knew that they would be seeing her a lot sooner then they thought.

**Rising moon will be out soon. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
